It Was A Joke?
by rachelnn
Summary: I love my brother I really do, however, if he doesn't figure out how hard it is to be "The Chosen One's" twin sister soon I may kill him myself. AU
1. An Introduction Of Sorts

_"Stop joking around Padfoot we have to get this done" James Potter sighs stacking the parchment once more into a neat pile. If anyone knew better then him it was his best friend, his wife had quite the temper._

_"Fine, fine. What's next then?" Sirius Black asks once again putting all four chair legs back on the ground and picking up a quill, twirling it around his fingers._

_Once again James sighs, "The children, both Harry and Lizzie are to go to one of their respectful godparents or Lily's sister. Personally I rather have Harry go to you, and Lizzie to Remus then they ever set foot near that women and her whale of a husband.".  
Sirius frowns before breaking into a smirk, "Imagine giving little Lizzie-Lily to Snape, I mean what would he do with a little girl. Poor thing would grow up loving potions and not knowing proper hair care"  
James snorts, standing from his chair and rubbing his hand through his hair before smiling._

_"Take this down for me Sirius" James says snobbishly, putting his hands behind his back and pacing around the table in a snooty manner._

_"Dear Severus Snape,If you are reading this Lily and I are no longer. Bugger isn't it?  
In return for everything I have put you through I have left in your care this bundel of joy, Elizabeth Lilian Potter. Care for her as if she was, well not yours but ours and teach her right from wrong. Hopfully you will learn some valuable parenting skills.  
Cheers, James Potter" James pauses as Sirius mockingly folds the letter and melts wax along the fold pressing the Potter stamp into the wax making it look offical._

_"Very good, very good. Now we better put it in th-"  
"James! Come change the twins!" Lily Potter calls from the upstairs of their home making Sirius laugh when James makes a rather disgusted face.  
"Sirius, you come help too Harry's being excessivly fussy tonight" the red head calls down the stairs, a crash following her demands along with the squeels of a small girl._

_Sirius and James exchange looks dashing up their stairs, "Coming Lilykins!"_

_After a few minutes a red head comes down the stairs seeing the work she set her husband to do compleated. With the wave of her wand the sheets disappear and the mess cleaned. Sending all files to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
Everyone knew he'd outlive them all.  


* * *

_

"**ELIZABETH**!"  
"Please Severus call me Lizzie, you of all people have learned that right" I smile looking up from my breakfast. Diddy our house elf was now running from the room in search of breakfast for my cranky guardian. This is how mornings always were, him yelling at me for something I may or may not have done. Him grumbling about how I was too much like my fahter, or brother, then stalking away shaking his head when I said something cheeky. He didn't intimidate me, I had been living with the man for almost sixteen year.

"When exactly were you going to tell me **Elizabeth** that you were going over to the _Weasleys_?"  
"I'm going over to the Weasley's?" I ask confused, this was news to me. I wasn't ready to go anywhere actually, my dark hair was still pulled up in a towel from after my morning shower, the only thing I had done was put in contacts when I woke up because I had left my glasses at school when we left last week.

"Yes, wait.. you don't know?"  
"I never planned to go over there Severus" I shrug watching his face relax slightly. Over the last sixteen years I learned that he was quick to jump to anger. I also learned when he was wrong and did this he usually felt somewhat bad for yelling at me. For a moment anyways.

"Well I'm sure you would have eventually" he stiffly answers sitting opposite me sipping a cup of tea while looking at me over the cup. He didn't like when I came to breakfast not dressed, said it was unlady like. I told him if he was married his wife probably be doing the same thing and that maybe he should go out and find one.  
He grounded me for a week, said raising me was a nightmere and I'd scar anyone away. I think he's just to shy to ask a girl out.

"I'm sure I wouldn't, I'd be a fifth wheel and that's way worse then being a third wheel incase you're wondering" I snort earning a spectical look from the older man who was trying not to be curious. But he really was, he knew I'd continue without him asking though. "Hermione and Ron, their akward _sexual tension_" I continue watching his nostrials flare slighlty at the words 'sexual tension', "then Harry and Ginny's odd, longing for one another. It's enough to drive anyone crazy, I'll just wait to see them at the next Order meeting" I finish with a shrug. Watching as Snape turned back to his breakfast which Diddy had managed to deliver.

Severus Snape was my guardian, I had been with him since I could remember, most people would be scared by that. He's not the most approchable person, and he's not really the 'father type'. When I was just a baby I was left in his care though the majority of the time I was left with few of the Hogwarts house elves until I was old enough to entertain myself in Severus' living quarters, he had teaching duty's and his 'little problem', me wasn't going to keep him from that. He was never too harsh with me, but often tryed to distance himself when he thought we were becomming to close. It became worst in the third year when Remus Lupin came to school, Remus was my godfather and Severus didn't agree with a relationship developing because of my safety. You know cause it's okay for Harry to befriend the werewolf but not me. I hate when that happens.

Severus and I lived in a small townhouse somewhere in Spinner's End, or something along those lines, he told me I didn't need to know the address because I wasn't inviting any of those 'idiot's' I call friends over anyways. It was pretty small, walking into the house there was a small hall that was interrupted by the staircase that led up to the two bedrooms and bathroom. Everything was of dark wood, and very dark looking. Growing up I basically stayed in the kitchen or my room because every other place scared me. On the main floor was the Library where Severus spent most of his time, the kitchen, small dining room and a small Potions Lab.

"Do you remember at the end of the year when I asked if Harry could come live here?" I ask suddenly interrupting Severus' letter writing. Something he always told me was rude to do at the table.  
"Unfortunatly" he mutters still writing. "Is the reason he can't a Dumbledore reason, or a personal reason?"  
"Both, I already care for one of the Potter children I don't also want to be responsable for that criminal brother of yours" he says staring at me right in the eye, "Your enough to deal with" I frown, sighing. I could never get a straight answer out of him. Ever.

"Go finish your reading"  
"Sir yes sir" I sigh standing, I bet my wand Harry doesn't get assigned summer reading. To "keep him busy" and "expand his mind".


	2. Dysfuctional but Functional

**A/N:** Chapter 2. This is just a new story I've been writing, I've been oddly bored and inspired lately. I have about **10 Chapters** written, and 11 is in the works. So if I get a good response I'll continue to write. **Reviews are loved**, and more importantly enjoy! Oh! Important, **I'm not British** so **I'm not going to totally brutilize the story** by **trying to write like I am**. I may add in a few words here and there but that's about it.

* * *

"**DOOR!"** I yell unnescessarily loud hearing Severus grunt slightly at the sound of my voice. The both of us were sitting in the Library, I was being forced to read some boring Potions book, in reality I was just starting at it moodily and flipping pages every few minutes. We both knew it. Every year he made me read some book that just happened to have all the Potions we would be learning in it, and basically everything you need to know in them. He said that if I wanted him to treat me fairly in class I had to at least be good at Potions or he'd have to treat me exactly like Harry. Him treating me like Harry was expected, Severus hate's Potters and Gryffindors.

It was kind of exciting though, hearing the door, we never get visiters, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. I don't think there were too many people who could live with Severus. We had a special time for breakfast, and dinner. I wasn't allowed to eat sugar after 11 because he didn't want to be kept up by my _'childish antics'_. I think he secretly loves them though.

"Quite down child" I hear as I feel a warming sensation all over my body as the Glamour Charm sets in. I didn't actually look all that different with it, really it just changed my eyes to a dark dark blue and straightend my black hair making it silky and half way to my back. According to Severus my eyes would get me killed with a glance, I simply told him it wasn't my fault I had my mothers eyes. Which I used to my advantage, frequently because for some reason Severus could never resist my puppy dog pout.

As common to Wizard knowledge Harry Potter has a twin sister. What's not common to wizard knowledge is that she lives with Severus Snape. Except for the people in the Order, it is assumed that where ever Harry goes, I go. Now as much as we both wish that was true it isn't. In all honesty I have never met my Aunt and Uncle, not that I really want to. However I would really like to meet them, and Dudley possibly killing them, or glaring till they shat themselves. Not that I often like to scare people till they deposit fecies into their pants.

It's Death Eater knowledge that Severus adopted a daughter sixteen years ago to fill the void when the love of his life was killed. I still have yet to figure out who this women was because when I bring it up he yells at me and storms away in his cloak billowly fashion. Whoever this women was I could tell he did love her deeply, though I can't see him as the kind of guy to _adopt_ a child to fill some breaken hearted void. These Death Eater's really knew nothing about him if they believe that, or they thought I was being used as some sex slave, h gross. Nasty, nasty, nasty. This _daughter_ is very coldhearted, mean and sadistic. No really that's how he tells me to act because it's how he is and if he raised me I should be too. Also this _daughter _is attending Durmstrang Institute in Scandinavia. Scandinavia! of all places to put a school they put one in Scandinavia! I've seen the hats the students wore there is no way I would live there with the friggen polar bears. Wait do they even have polar bears in Scandinavia? Do they have anything there? Surly the majority of people just sit by their fires and drink. I don't even know where the hell Scandinavia is, but apparently it's where I _Miss. Snape_ go to school. Then again Viktor Krum was rather attractive in the, I'm ugly but rich sense.

"Please come in, Victoria, could you see Diddy get's some tea?"  
_Victoria_ was my "name", I don't think I suite it at all honestly. The name itself makes me sound crule, Victoria, I can almost hear it rolling of Mr. Malfoy's tongue I **hated **the way that man said my name. That and I hate him.

"Of course Father" I say stiffly shuffling past the visiters without making eye contact. I probably wouldn't want to, besides either one of them smells like they've been bathing in perfume for the last week of they actually have.

"Diddy, we need tea for three in the Library" I say cheerfully watching the little elf bounce around the kitchen. I love'd Diddy, without her Severus and I would probably die because I can't cook to save my life and Severus sure as hell can't. Actually he can but it's a lot of "man" food, I do like to see green on my plate believe it or not. He's going to have a heart attack one of these days and I'll get to say I told you so.

"Of course Miss, does Master have visiters?"  
"Yes he does, put some small sandwitches on a plate as well."  
"Yes Miss, would Little Miss like Diddy to bring some to her room?"  
"No thank you Diddy" I smile leaving the kitchen, I planned on evesdropping and if she didn't find me in my room the creature would yell like no ones buisness about me 'escaping'. Apparently I've been an escape hazzard since I was five even after I explained I wasn't trying to escape I was just going to go rescue my brother. However according to Severus as long as he lived Harry would never live under his roof. I'm still waiting for him to keel over and die because I think it's only a matter of time before we become a perfectly dysfunctional Potter-Snape family.

"Father, Diddy will be in soon" I say quietly from the door way pausing when I see the visiters. The first one I didn't know, though the second I did. Bellatrix Lestrange. My hands clench in silent anger as the deranged looking women snooped through the room touching things that clearly didn't belong to her.

"Thank you Victoria, I'm sure you have some work to attend to" Severus says watching me carefully, I glare at Bellatrix who was flouncing around as if she owned the place. All I had to do was say the curse and she'd be dead. She killed Sirius and trust me one of these days I would get her myself. I nod stiffly turning and closing the door behind me with a quick snap, though I was guessing Severus aided in the closing of the door as well probably to keep me from loosing my cool, pressing my ear against the door I find he used a Silencing Charm, stupid bugger. Bellatrix was insane she deserved death I don't care, if I could only burst in there and get her without blowing any cover I would. But I couldn't and that was very damn frustrating. I sigh heading back to the kitchen.

Guess I'd go ask for that tea afterall.

* * *

"**DOOR!"** I yell from my bedroom where I was about to get ready for bed. Okay it wasn't exactly "about" to get ready, I may have already changed into some pajama's which were shorts and a tank top. Both garmets Severus said were inappropriate, I told him he wouldn't be saying that if it was his girfriend or wife and he should get used to it because I'm not walking around in sweaters all summer. Needless to say he charmed all my sweaters to be lightweight so it wouldn't matter and took any clothing he deemed 'revealing' the summer I told him that. I was fourteen and not happy at all.

Severus glares coming out of the room across the hall. "My my aren't we popular today Sevvy" I tease skipping down the stairs behind him running into his back as he stops to open the door, checking through the peep hole first.

"Elizabeth" he hisses.  
"Severus" I hiss back in a mocking tone leaning against the Library door, which prombtly falls open making me crash to the ground loosing my balance.

"Good evening Severus, Elizabeth why on earth are you on the ground child?"  
"Ask him" I mutter looking up to see Dumbledore staring down at me and Severus smirking. I swear that man is more of a child then I am. I think all those years of torment as a child caused him to revert in his older years I mean he's pushing what 36? 37? now and acts like a moody toddler/teenager at times.

"Well why don't you go get a jumper while I talk to Severus. We have some things to discuss about a visiter" he says eyes twinkling, visiter?, we never have company can they stay here?. Do I get a pet, oh I wish I was Severus never let me have a pet said I couldn't even take care of myself properly. I of course reminded him that was _his _job, to which he replyed "No, I just have to make sure you stay alive, which you make difficult at times, stop running down those stairs like a bloody child".

"A visiter Headmaster?"  
"Go get your jumper" he instructs happily.  
I shrug past a frowning Severus as him and Dumbledore go into the Library, this is why I told him we should have a sitting room but no. He doesn't like people popping in to chat. Well I do, I'm social, not some greasy haired man who is very bitter about raising a teenaged girl, and everything else in the world. He needs to '_get some'_, which I wouldn't suggest unless I needed to. I wonder if he has ever.. oh gods. Ew.

Quickly I run up the stairs trying not to think about what the two older men could be discussing downstairs, and if either of them have either '_gotten any'_. Of course I had a feeling but I didn't want to jinx it (a feeling about the visiter not...the other..thing). That and I hoped that wasn't it (what I thought it was, about the visiter not that..other..thing). Harry and Severus couldn't live under the same roof. It would be hell on earth, my own personal, amusing but bruta hell.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM LETTING THAT BOY UNDER MY ROOF"

I guess I was right? Oh this is kind of exciting. I grab my hooded jumper looking around my bedroom. It was a fair size with a small bathroom attached. Severus didn't like my 'girly things' in his way. Then again according to him he'd die if Harry was living here so I could take his bathroom now I suppose since he'll be dead by the time I get downstairs.

_"What exactly is this?" Severus asks holding up a tube of lipgloss like it was a dead rodent. I cock my head to the side, surely he could read.  
"Lipgloss? What does it look like? Are you afraid of it or something?" I giggle walking over and taking the lipgloss from him unscrewing the cap and slathering some on my already pink lips._

_"You look like a hussy"  
"I think thats the nicest thing you've ever said to me" I pretend to tear up as he rolls his eyes."Keep that stuff in your bathroom, and we won't have a problem"  
"But...but" I stutter, that's no fair, "your lightening's way better that's no fair!" I yell as he retreats back to the stairs shaking his head.  
"You're only twelve, I never told you that you were allowed to wear make-up"  
I scoff, I was thirteen in a week, what did he know? Besides, Hermione bought it for me._

I wave my wand making things go back to their normal place clearing the floor, which was always layered in clothing and books. I ignore the spell alarm going off in the house and go back downstairs where Dumbledore and a very angry Severus were waiting. I often got in trouble for having a messy room, it was deemed disrespectful and unacceptable. If he thought my room was bad, something I worked at to keep semi clean he should see my room at school. _**DISASTER ZONE**_.

"Lizzie I see you embrace the fact you can use magic due to Severus' wards"  
"She's not suppose to" he growls looking down at me in a look I had only seen a few times before. More recently it had been when he found out he had to teach Harry private lessons in Occulmancy.  
"There er.. was a...Dementor in my room?" I lie ignoring Dumbledore chuckling. "it works for Harry!" I pout hearing Severus make an odd grunting noise.

"Well, we will be backin a few hours Severus. If you could kindly get accomidations ready for Harry that would be much appreicated" the old man says as Severus stalks up the stairs leaving me to follow the Headmaster outside. All I could hope is that my brother wasn't staying too long.

* * *

  
"Why do all these houses look the same" I stage whisper walking up to the front door of one. I wasn't stupid I knew this is where Harry lived but he always described it as such a horrible place this looked sort of pleasent.

Then again I didn't know anything about muggles, I grew up in the wizard world, which is something that helped bond Harry and I. I tutored him on wizard things and he told me about the oddity called Muggles.

"I can't say I know Elizabeth"  
I gasp as we approach the front door, "But sir, you know _everything_" I put stress on the last word and he knocks on a regular knocker. It didn't even move how positivly lame. The door opens quickly revealing my twin brother who like he always looked after a few months here looked too skinny. I frown looking him up and down they really didn't feed him at all did they.  
Harry rolls his eyes at me as I grimmince at hims body, no I wasn't checking him out it was sisterly concern. We don't inbreed us Potters..i think.

"Good evening Harry, would you mind if we came in?" Dumbledore asks kindly awaiting an invitation. He didn't ask to come into our house he just walked in usually. Apparently today he felt need to be polite because of what he asked Severus. Following the Headmaster in I shut the door behind me jumping onto my too skinny brother and giving him a much needed hug.

By much needed I meant me, when I tryed to hug Severus he got all flustered and told me to grow up. It was rather sad I didn't have much love growing up. Though a secret is McGonagall _loves_ to give hugs to little girls, especially me when I was a young'in. Severus used to complain because I would go to him when I couldn't find her and told her she was tainting me with unrealistic expectations from the people around her. I mean is it really that terrible to expect a hug now and then. Yessh.

"Harry! I've missed you so much!" I gush cheekily giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek and continuing my death grip on him.  
"Yes Lizzie, I've missed you to but I can't breath" he says trying to pry me off him. I roll my eyes looking around the main hall of the house and peeking into the living room where I could see Dumbledore sitting on a sofa with a rather large man and a skinny women on the opposit, and an other lump sitting at the arm. The fact the couch didn't give way to all that weight suprised me.

"Is that" I whisper smirking largly, holy shit my Uncle and cousin were HUGEEE!  
"What do you think" Harry mutters leading me by the hand to a lage love seat.

I glare at Dudley with squinty eyes pursing my lips, I wasn't trying to look intimidating or anything I just wanted him to know I didn't like him very much.  
"Mummy" he whines pathetically as I pass and fall back into the loveseat beside Harry who was now clutching my wand arm. Like I would do anything.

"It's not polite to stare girl"  
"I have a name Uncle Vernon" I reply with a smile winking over at the Headmaster who was sipping tea like he didn't have a care in the world. I hear a gasp and direct my gaze over at the women who was peeking over her husbands fat stomach. Aunt Petunia.  
"Why are they acting like they didn't know I exist?" I ask looking over at Harry who was shifting nervously beside me and increasing his hold on my arm.

"That's quite simple really, they didn't"  
"He told me not to.."  
"We wouldn't want another one in our house anyways"

I roll my eyes over at my stuffy Uncle, "Don't flatter yourself I rather live with Severus anyways" I say loudly hearing another gasp from my Aunt. Honestly does she have some sort of lung condition?

"Now Harry, Elizabeth, there are matters to discuss regarding Sirius' will"  
Another gasp, and a snort.  
I don't like these people at all. "Do they always act like this?" I whisper as Harry continued to listen to the Headmaster I concentrated more on Dudley who kept glancing over at me. _Crack._  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream jumping onto Harry who looked amused. I wrinkle my nose glancing down at Kreacher who was bow'd down infront of us.  
"Can I kick him? Please just one kick, he's used to it" I plead wanting to take my anger out of the indirect cause of Sirius' death. Well in my eyes anyways.

* * *

All this Apperation was making me tired, even if I wasn't doing it and let me tell you it wasn't something I was looking forward to learning. Harry had single handedly managed to acquire a new teacher for us. Me? Well I just played the girl who had a weak bladder and needed to be shown the bathroom.  
The-Boy-Who-Lived and his sister with a small baldder.

"Good-bye Elizabeth" Harry smiles hugging me while I look up at the Headmaster amused. So he didn't know yet, then again I guess I would have heard him if he had. However we can't have Harry pitching a fit out on the street where we could be heard and watched.  
"Want to see my room?!" I ask suddenly, "Severus will be in bed by now" I lie crossing my fingers behind my back. Harry looks tempted and looks up at the Headmaster who I knew was going to disappear as soon as the door closed.

"Erm, sure" I smile tapping the door with my wand and pulling Harry inside before he could ask about Dumbledore who I knew would be long gone.  
With a quick glance in the Library I tug my brothers arm up the stairs.  
"Rather dark looking isn't it?"  
"You get used to it" I whisper back pulling him up the stairs. He was right of course the house was dark looking, but it was more cosy then that house he spends his summer's in.

"Volia!" I smile banging open my door. I could see light under Severus' door.  
There was no way he was going to miss Harry's explosion. I almost giggle seeing Hedwig's cage in the corner as Harry walks by absentmindly petting her briefly.

"It's nice, why do you have-"  
"That's my bed, and that's your bed"  
"My bed, what, wait" Harry stumbles taking in the fact his trunk was at the end of another bed, before looking over to Hedwig. I look up at him as his face scrunches in anger before his face begins to turn bright red. I slap my hands over my ears as soon as I feel Severus appear behind me his hands on my shoulder.

"I AM NOT STAYING HERE WITH HIM! WHERE'S DUMBLEDORE?! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO THE WEASLEY'S. LIZZIE WHY DI-"  
I remove my hands hearing nothing as Harry's continues to scream, stopping when he notices he can't be heard.  
"It's 2 a.m. Breakfast's at 9, I suggest you get to bed or you'll miss it" Severus snaps moodily before turning on his heel and going into his bedroom, slamming the door.

Glad Harry experienced the parenting skills first hand. He better hope he doesn't get grounded.


	3. Grow Up!

**A/N**: So this is how it goes. I get a review, I update. Simple right? So push that button, write about anything. Suggestions, comments funny parts. Thank you to, **P4latinummidnight** and **LadyAlece** for their reviews so far. Feel free to PM or e-mail, I don't bite and I won't Avada you. Snape's honor.

* * *

_Knowing isn't knowledge, it's just obtaining informations other don't know yet..._

* * *

"Where's You-Know-Who?" Severus asks icily when I sit down for breakfast the next morning. I roll my eyes at his childish behaviour.  
"I don't know, isn't that the Orders job to figure out?" I reply sassily. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his mood this morning either. I had listened to my brother tossing and turning all night. Muttering, talking and at one point I'm pretty sure he was crying. I think this is why we've never really shared a room until now. I mean sure once in awhile if I fall asleep talking to him but still, man.

"Fine, where's _Potter_"  
"Same place you left your attitude this morning, in the toilet!" I snap angerily grabbing my plate of food and storming away from the table. Okay so maybe it was a tad too early for my dramatics. However listening to the two of them bicker about each other really wasn't how I wanted to spend my summer, or week, or however long Harry was here for. There was stunned silence behind me as I made my way to the library moodily intercepting Harry as he came down the stairs.  
"Where are you-"  
"GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" Oh the _young lady_ card, yeah I'll dodge that.  
"I'm going to eat, tell him that I may talk to him again when he decideds to grow up" I mutter slamming the door of the library leaving a very confused Harry behind me. Harry didn't really see my relationship with Severus too much outside of school and even then it wasn't normal because he was in his "_I hate Gryffindor's_" mode. Of course there was one day he did witness one of those bitter sweet moments.

_"AND WHAT WERE YOU ACTUALLY THINKING? YOU ARE FIFTEEN YEARS OLD, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE ABILITY TO FACE THE DARK LORD"  
"I WASN'T THINKING! COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WE SCREWED UP OKAY AND NOW SIRIUS IS DEAD!" I scream trying to move away from the angry Potions Master who was trying to get ahold of my shoulders. I could feel the tears running down my face as I grabbed for Harry who was standing close by wrapped up in his own grief whilst staring at us with a confused expression._

_"What you did was stupid and careless"  
"You could of at least listened to Harry when he tryed to tell you!"  
"Elizabeth Lilian Potter you will not talk to me in such a way, if I had, I assure you, all of you would have still jetted off to save the day" Severus finishes somewhat bitterly pulling me into a rough hug as sobs rack my body._

_"You are a stupid girl sometimes Elizabeth"  
"What do you care anyways, your not my father" I mutter through tears looking up at Harry who seemed shocked that Snape could hug a person at all.  
"I am in most sense, I raised you and you do live with me, and as long as you are not of age I will make sure you stay alive." Severus says quietly patting my hair once before releasing me from his hold._

_"Both of you go to the hospital wing" he demands sharply turning on his heel leaving Harry and I in his wake.  
"He just, hugged you..." Harry mutters throwing his good arm around my shoulder as we both tiderly limp to the hospital wing.  
"He tends to do that sometimes" I mumble a little embarassed._

Sighing I stand grabbing my plate making my way to the kitchen. I couldn't spend my summer hiding from these two they were never going to get along and frankly eating in the Library caused risk of spilling something. I wanted to live to see tomorrow to be honest.  
"You eat obnoixiously loud _Potter_" Severus snaps, probably from behind his tea-cup.  
"Can't say I've noticed, _sir_" Harry retorts behind the closed door. I roll my eyes before pushing it open and noisly plopping down beside my brother who seemed to relax now that I was there.

"Are you finished with your temper tantrum?" Severus drawls with a small smirk. I glare at him swallowing the bite I had just taken. Temper tantrum? That was hardly a temper tantrum that was me having little sleep and being annoyed.  
"Are you finished being a twit?" I ask hearing Harry stiffle a laugh behind his hand trying to cover it up as a cough. Oh please Harry no one gets a cough in the middle of summer, that and your laugh hiding skills suck.  
"Do you want to be grounded Elizabeth?"  
"Grounded from what?" I ask pretending to think, "You usually ground me from Harry, but oh look!" I say in mock suprise, "He's right here"  
"Don't test my patience Elizabeth" he warns in a final tone picking up the Daily Prophet and setting it infront of him as a barrier. I stick my toungue out at the paper and make a few face before stabbing rather forcefully at my eggs.

Severus and I never usually were like this but he obviously didn't want to let Harry think that I had fun here or anything. Which was a little silly if you ask me. Apparently he has to act all big and mean rather then tolerant like he usually is.

"Well Harry, Welcome to the Potter-Snape house, where dysfunctional is functional, what would you like to do today?" I ask with a smirk hearing a small tutting noise from somewhere behind the paper.

* * *

Harry and I decided to go on a mission, very dangerous and probably life threatening. Our mission, if we chose to accept it, which we did was to get some Dreamless Sleep Potion from the lab. The only problem was Severus was in there so we had to be very stelth and try to get in without being noticed, which would be easy if we had thought to bring the Invisability Cloak downstairs, but we didn't and this was much more fun.

"This isn't going to work. He's going to murder us" Harry whispers, he wasn't really in the mood to tick Severus off and he thought I was crazy to not be scared of him. Please Severus loves me he just has a funny way of showing it. Also, Harry has faced Voldemort how many times, he doesn't get all nervous about that but no little Severus that's scary.

"Just stay close, and put that back on your face" I order pointing to the sheer stockings that I had over my face, and his were just stretched over his hair thus not doing the proper job of disguising his appearence, duh. "No"  
"Just do it Harry" I mutter as we creep towards the lab, I could hear Severus walking around inside of it muttering to himself. I had asked him in passing at lunch if he had any Dreamless Sleep, he probably assumed it was for Harry but I knew he'd come give it to me later pretending he didn't know it was for Harry. Glancing back and seeing my brother had ignored my demands I grab the stockings and pull them down over his face squishing and obstructing his features. "Get off!", he yells swatting me away, ignoring him I push him towards the door instead.

The pair of us crouch beside the door glancing in through the door.  
"Okay, you go in first" I tell Harry who gapes at me with a look of shock.  
"Yeah right" he mutters shoving me , I whimper my head hitting the floor as I fall back off my heels. Stupid twit that was going to leave a mark. Why couldn't I have a normal brother like...Neville Longbottom who wouldn't even think of pushing a girl. Not that he'd do anything else to her either, HA!

I mumble a Warming Charm hearing the alarm go off and Severus swear in his lab. Oh honestly the onle reason that is there is because he found out I would use _Lumos_ to read muggle books when I should have been in bed.  
"What was that?" Harry asks, I hold back a laugh."Disillusionment Charm, now go first he can't see you" I lie pushing the door open slightly seeing Severus glance over eyebrows raised. He was used to my shenanigans, I had once magic'd my hair off and pretended to be Harry cluching my head all through dinner pretending my scar hurt. Needless to say he wasn't very amused but he did laugh a bit. I made him swear never to tell Harry though. I mean it was Severus' birthday I had to do _something_ special.

"Are you sure"  
"Positive" I lie, Harry was a little dumb if he didn't notice he could actually see himself. Harry sighs pushing himself into a standing position, the leggings were over his head pushing his eyebrows around in a odd way and squishing his nose. He was wearing one of my black t-shirts which was oddly tight on him. I told him he looked fine but in reality he looked a little gay with the v-neck and tightness of it. He was wearing a black pair of sweat pants which were too big on him, he had to keep pulling them up. I told him just to shrink them but he said he didn't mind. Load of crap I was going to shrink them later.

"Which one is it again?" Harry asks, I roll my eyes we learned that last year it was on our O.. "The dark one in the glass cup on the edge of his desk". With a nod Harry pushes open the door a bit more sliding his way through. Severus looks up from his work frowning deeply at the sight of Harry tip-toeing towards the Potion he has just finished a few mintues prior. Then there was me sitting on the floor by the door trying not to laugh. Just as Harry reaches the cup Severus decideds to speak rather then acknowledge my shaking head and waving arms.

"What are you doing Potter?"  
Harry pauses swaying on the spot slightly and waving his hand infront of Severus's face whome looked like he wanted to laugh and yell..a lot.  
Harry glances back briefly reaching for the glass once more, " Again I'll ask.." Severus starts making Harry pause once more, "I can see you, you know just because you hold you breath doesn't mean I can not see you" Severus drawls in a patranoizing tone.

"Lizzie!" Harry yells as I fall to the ground clutching my sides in laughter.  
"Abort mission! You've been spotted!"  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
"Potter's, out of my lab!"

* * *

"YOU MAY BE ABLE TO CONTROL HER BUT YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME!"  
"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AS LONG AS YOU ARE STAYING UNDER MY ROOF"

Hard to believe they were fighting over weather or not Harry could go to the Order meeting because he got wind Hermione and Ron would be going. Not to the actual meeting just to Grimmald.

"I'M NOT GOING TO JUST LISTEN TO YOU, MY BEST INTRESTS HAVE NEVER BEEN YOUR CONCERN, WHY START NOW?"  
This was a good point, Severus didn't really care,but I suppose he just didn't want me to go to the Order meeting and he didn't want to leave me here alone. Then again I had only set the kitchen on fire once, he really shouldn't worry about me I have Diddy.

"I'M GOING"  
"YOU ARE NOT!"  
"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER"  
"I AM WELL AWARE, IF I WAS YOU'D NEVER TALK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY!"

I roll my eyes stepping into the library where the two men were standing wands drawn and glaring at eachother. "You both sit now" I demand pointing at the both of them in turn. Severus head snaps in my direction and I raise my eyebrows daring him to say anything. "Lizzi-" Harry starts before I interrupt, "You shut up, and you too" I tell Severus who looked smug that he hadn't been told to shutup.

"Harry, if you are here you do have to listen to him. You listen to Molly don't you and we both know you don't argue with her like this. You're my brother, my family and you know I will always stick by you. However, grow-up and stop this fighting or I'll go to the Weasleys and you can both stay here and kill each other" I threaten even though they both looked hopeful at that idea.

"And you!" I round on Severus who's smirk drops almost instantly."Grow up, how old are you 36? 37? Theres no need to act like a twelve year old with a bad temper. You raised me and you know I'll listen to you but stop fighting with Harry, I get it, you don't like each other it's nothing new but you don't like a lot of people and don't act like this, so man up, and _grow a pair_" I pause.. did I just actually tell Severus to ..'grow a pair'..oh damn I was so grounded it wasn't even funny.

I hear some snorting as Harry trys to cover up his laughter, after a few seconds he gives up and his laughter errupts filling the room. I try to look serious but the laughing becomes too much and I end up giggling, especially after looking at Severus' face which seemed to be frozen in shock.

There it was,that dysfunctional but functional feeling. I look back up at Severus who was frowning, obviously not happy with my little display.  
And there that was, the _you are in so much trouble young lady_ look...

* * *

_Dear Severus,_

_I would like to invite you and your lovely daughter over to have tea with my son and I this afternoon. Hopefully it is a good time for the both of you and we hope to see you at 13:00 today._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

"Yuck, we're not going are we?" I mutter tossing the letter back into the middle of the table.  
"Yes we are, why do you think I allowed you brother to go over to the Weasleys for the night?" Severus asks bitterly, Harry had been rather suprised when Severus told him to pack this morning for the Weasley's. He'd only be gone for the night but he seemed over joyed.  
"Because my talk made you both think about how thick you are"  
"Elizabeth" he warns sharply, I was still in trouble for telling him to 'grow a pair'.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get ready. Charm me" I say waiting for the Glamour to set in. I really don't like the Malfoy's, especially their 'darling' son.


	4. Righhtt

A/N: Sorry about the weird spacing, but I got a MacBook and it either jumbles everything when I copy and paste or or it does this when I copy and paste from word to here.  
so yeah, soorry!

Review, seriously.

* * *

I was grumpy, not only had Severus made a few minor adjustments to my regular look but I'm pretty sure I can't endure more then an hour with Draco Malfoy. Don't get me wrong the boy wasn't too, too bad now because as the years have gone on he's become a bit more pleasant and less snooty towards 'Victoria' but I still didn't like being paraded around like the model daughter. Cause truth be told I'm not and I don't like pretending I am.

"Why does my face look so funny?" I mutter poking at it while standing beside Severus in the bathroom. I mean what did he expect I was putting on some make-up and then realized that 'Victoria' looked different then normal. Also he didn't close the door while brushing that hair of his so I had every right to invite myself in and question the man.

"I quick charm is fine for people who don't see you often are arriving but Mr. Malfoy see's you almost daily at school. He would be quicker to recognize you then you would think" Severus explains in a slow tone as if he was trying to explain this to a three year old. I make a face once more rolling my now dark blue eyes. My face was more slim now, the bone structure more defined and looked nothing like my normal face which was more round and more like my brothers. The features were soft and my nose tiny and pointed giving me a rather snooty look. I didn't like it, I looked like a snob, I was the kind of girl I would make fun of. Luckily Malfoy hadn't seen 'Victoria' in more then a year. You see 'Victoria' is a little bitch, she doesn't care much for her adoptive father and doesn't leave school for holidays other then summer.

"I realize that but did you have to make me look so.."

"Different?"

"No.. like Fleur Delcoure with black hair?" I pause "and bangs". Severus chuckles a bit guiding me out of the bathroom and downstairs to the lighted fireplace which was magically giving off no heat.

"Okay, I'll go first, and make sure you follow this year. I will not stand for your antics today" he orders grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. I grunt signifying I heard him. He never let's anything go does he that was only one time.

"Malfoy Manor!"

Kill me now. I don't hate the Malfoy's, because hate is a very strong word and there is not many people I do hate. Except Malfoy's Aunt. I hate her, and Greyback, I hate him. Then there's Umbridge I hate her, and.. Well I guess I did hate quite a few people, including Draco's father. But Draco, or erm. Malfoy had never really done anything to me personally. I mean sure he called me names, sure he was a little smart ass and treated Hermione with no respect frequently reffering to her as Mudblood but he'd never done anything to me to make me hate him. Believe it or not like Harry I'm not as quick to judge.

Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder I throw it into the flames stepping in.

"Malfoy Manor"

I pull my elbows in closing my eyes tightly, if there was anything I hated more then Apperation it's deffinetly Floo'ing. Feeling the spinning stop I open my eyes stepping out into a large brightly lit room. I had to admit i did love the Malfoy's house. It was huge, open and very bright, from what I saw anyways.

", Welcome to Malfoy Manor, may I take your cloke?" a voice squeeks making me jump slightly at the sudden voice. Taking off the sooted cloke I had it to the small house elf who skampers away quickly. I thought they were suppose to be helpful, where the hell was I suppose to g-

"I see you finally decided to join us?" a familiar voice drawls from my left. I look over seeing the familiar frame of Draco Malfoy, my brothers only other sworn enemy. I swear if anything happened Harry wanted to blame it on Malfoy, maybe he had a man crush on him?

"I was held up briefly at the house, nice to see you again Draco" I say stiffly walking over to give him the required cheek kiss like always. Purebloods and their manners, a simple 'Hello' was fine with me.

"Victoria, always a pleasure. You've grown since we've last seen each other" he states taking my arm lightly and guiding me into the Tea Room, besides the Bathroom and Ballroom it was the only room I had really spent time in.

"As have you, I see you've stopped slicking your hair back" I observe, he haddn't done so the year before either but that's not something I would have known. Malfoy wasn't an ugly boy at all, to say so would be a downright lie.

Malfoy was a tall built boy, at least 6' which towered over my 5"5 easily. He had sharp facial features and a pointed face that gave off the air of superiority in many ways. His blonde hair hung now after not being slicked back any longer, through his ruffled hair you could see his cold grey eyes, they were the same colour as the clouds before a storm, but held some warmth behind them that was waiting to breech the surface.

"I see you've grown out of your baby fat"

"Twat" I grumble ignoring his light laughter, when I was younger Severus insisted on making me look chubby. I think he just didn't like the attention I was getting from Blaise Zabini.

"Ah Draco, I see you and Victoria are getting reacquainted" I nod realizing the women speaking was the one who had been at our home just a few days ago. I had hardly recgonized Narcissa Malfoy who looked tired and worn even through the beauty charms. That and she didn't have a cloke covering half her face.

"We are mother, I had forgotten how lovely her company is" I hold back a snort after getting a warning look from Severus who looked greatly out of place sitting at the lacy table drinking out of a flowered tea cup. I pick up my cup of tea sipping it quietly in order to keep from laughing. If I thought about the image before me I was sure to dissolve into giggles.

"Victoria, how is school going?"

"Very well mame, I'm excited about this upcoming year" I lie holding in a gag, I did like school I just wouldnt want to go to Drumstrang.

"I see your father has been unsucessful in trying to get you to join him and Draco at Hogwarts?" she asks laughing slightly. This always came up, none of Severus' "friends" could decide why I chose not to go to Hogwarts.

"Very much so, I don't wish to leave behind my friends and I do like my school"

"Such a pity" she mummers, I hear Malfoy laugh quietly and I kick his shin sharply making him jump."Something the matter Draco?"

"No Mother, nothing at all" Malfoy lies glaring at me, I smile in return ignoreing the sharp look Severus was giving me. He knew I had to get at least one good kick in.

_________________________________________________

"Yeah but I didn't do it by myself, you were an evil little child you did talk me into it you know, don't think I've forgotten" I sneer listening to laugh.

"So Victoria, do you have a boyfriend?" Draco asks while giving me my 50th tour of the Manor grounds. After tea the two of us had been booted out and he was told to show me around once more. I held my tounge and instead tryed to take in every detail I could just incase Harry ever needed to know the Manor layout.

"No, how about you?" I tease watching his face twist in horror, I laugh shaking my head. "I'll rephrase that, do you have a girlfriend?"

Draco's face drop's as he stops walking turning his attention to the fountain in the North Garden.

"Have you ever had feeling's for someone you weren't suppose to?" he asks quietly. I nod thinking back to fourth year when I had a slight crush on Ron Weasley, that had only fuled to Hermione's rage. That and Harry's frustration when he figured out why Hermione kept scoffing whenever I talked to Ronald.

"I..there's a girl at school. She.. well" he pauses laughing bitterly, "she hates me I'm positive of that. There's just something about her though" he shakes his head running his fingers through his long hair taking a deep breath.

"How do you know she hates you?" I ask him quietly, I mean I'm sure no one could resist Malfoy for too long, I mean Slythriens are stubbron but not that stubbron. "She has too, I just know she does".

"Have you ever asked her?" I ask placing my hand lightly on his shoulder, I had never seen Malfoy like this. He was always so strong, guarded and sure. I didn't think he ever let anyone in. I certinatly never would of thought that he would let 'Victoria' in either.

"No"

"Then you can't know she does. It doesn't hurt to ask" I tell him patting his shoulder and walking away over to a nearby bench letting him stare into the fountain. When I woke up this morning I never expected to be here, I expected to jump on Harry and wake him up in a childish fashion because I never got to as a kid. I expected to slide down the stairs in the sleeping bag I found when I was cleaning my closet last night looking for an extra blanket for Harry and I expected to get grounded for something or other. But never in a million years did I think I would be watching Draco Malfoy as he stared into a fountain fretting over his love life or lack there of.

_______________________________________________________

"You were where?" Harry asks the next night laying in his bed facing me his head rested on his elbow.

"The Malfoy's, well "Victoria" was" I snort watching Harry's face twist in anger at the mention of the name. He always lectured me on how it was dangerous, what if Severus died and the charm stopped working, what if you blew your cover. I always shrug and tell him the same thing, I've been doing this since I was like eight, if I was going to mess up I would have then.

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"Who on Victoria? Nah, they're just friends, he was a little preoccupied anyways" I say truthfully not wanting the discussion to get any further, I don't like lying to Harry but for some reason what Malfoy and I talked about seemed personal almost.

"How was the Weasley's?" I ask hearing a commotion downstairs, no doubt Fred and George making some sort of commotion. We were currently at Grimmauld Place, after tea, and then dinner at the Malfoy's I was brought here because Severus was being summoned. I was slightly worried because I haddn't seen him since I had been ordered to Floo here once we got back home.

"Fine" Harry sighs laying back onto the bed. I stand from Ron's usual bed going over to lay beside my brother. "You really like her don't you?" I ask quietly reffering to the short tempered red head who was currently helping her mother make dinner downstairs. "Yeah, I think so... I mean I feel like I do"

I snort at this, "Rather then not feel it? Tell me Harry does this feeling start below the waist?" I ask laughing as I'm pushed to the floor with a rough shove landing with a loud thump.

Of course loud thumps in Grimmauld Place place always lead to silence and then the creeking of steps as people tryed to 'rescue' us Potter twins from the trouble that has obviously popped out of know where. I mean Harry was number one Voldemorts hit list but I was number one on his 'capture and use as bait' list.

"Harry don't touch me there!" I yell seeing a shadow standing outside the door, Harry's face which was poked over the side of the bed disappears as I hear him scoff. "Ohh Harry" I giggle from my place on the floor looking up at the dark wood ceiling a pillow lands in my face with a little too much force cracking my nose. "Watch it not so hard now" I snap standing to beat him with the pillow. Harry grins jumping from the bed and grabbing the pillow from Ron's bed raising his eyebrows quickly in challenge.

That was all it took, it was war. As children we didn't spend time together until fist year, because of this we never got to work on that sibiling rivalry thing and often engaged in activities such as this that ended in someone getting hurt. As I ducked the pillow attacking me I could hear footsteps retreating from the door, obviously they had figured nothing too dangerours or immorally incestuios was going on. "Is that all you got Harry?" I mock after being hit rather hard in the side of the head. I could see the bedroom door opening but choose to ignore whoever it was. We didn't get too much time to do things like this, we liked to call it bonding but people often mistook it as us wanting to kill each other.

"Lizzie, Harry if you two would kindly put those pillows down dinner is ready" a soft voice sighs making the both of us stop midswing. Dropping my pillow I turn to see the warn tired face of Remus Lupin, my godfather and werewolf. The same man I haven't seen in weeks.

"Remus!" I shout jumping on him and hugging him tightly. I missed him a lot though the summer and school year because I didn't get to see him too often. When I did it was usually for a short amount of time. Harry who spent a larger amount of time with the Weasleys got to see him more frequently then I did.

"Lizzie, little Lizzie-lily" he mummers into my hair hugging me tightly. He told me that was what Dad used to call me when I was just a baby. I wasn't incredubly fond of the pet name but Sirius also called me that, which is something I missed greatly.

_"Lizzie-lily, could you go ask Molly for th-"_

_"What did you just call me?" I ask confused pausing on my way to the door. I may trust that this guy isn't a mass murderer but I was still kind of freaked out by him. It's not like I've really seen him much since Third Year and even then I was just chasing after him so he didn't rip Ron's foot off._

_"Lizzie-lily, it's..well your Dad and I used to call you that when you were just a baby. I'm sorry I don't hav-"_

_"No" I smile shaking my head, "I like it" I smile blinking away some tears that were threatening to spill over._

Moments between Sirius and myself were often limited, Harry liked to spend a lot of time with him to which I didn't mind because I got to see him the summer of last year a lot more then Harry did. Something he didn't, and Severus didn't like too much. Harry because he didn't know what was going on because none of us told him anything, and Severus because Sirius would spend his time telling me school stories that involved him or fighting with Severus about custody. It was usually fought about last summer about how me living with Severus wasn't supppose to happen because the letter had been a joke.

"I've missed you" I sniff pulling away taking in his appearence, Harry had thankfully left. Remus looked old for his actual age, the transformations and the loss of his best friend (again) did not help with his building stress and sense of loss. "I've miss you too Lizzie, I've missed you too" he mumbles kissing my forehead and wrapping me under his arm protectively leading me down to dinner.

__________________________________________________

"Well well who is this?"

"This is Lizzie, who are you?" I ask some-what confused looking up at the read-head infront of me. It was a Weasley that much could be guessed but it wasn't one that I knew.

"Bill Weasley"

"Ah the Goblin boy" I nod, I had heard stories of Bill, he was the most rugged looking of the Weasley boy's that I had met so far, his hair long and in a pony tail to which I have heard stories about the arguments him and Mrs. Weasley would get into.

"WILLIAM!"

"Sorry got to run" Bill says looking panicked at the sound of his mothers voice scampering away quickly. I laugh watching the grown man head through the door waving as he dashes towards the stairs down to the kitchen.

I wasn't quite sure where anyone was. I knew that most of the Weasley's had gone back to the Burrow. Harry had followed after putting up a fus about not wanting to go back and deal with Severus yet. I was sure Molly and Bill would be leaving as soon as Molly had finished cleaning the kitchen, and Hermione had left with Harry for the Burrow.

This left, Lupin and I for the night since Severus still wasn't back which I was kind of pissed about. When he was called he was usually only gone a few hours which I was used to, however this was the second night and I was becoming increasingly worried.

"He'll be back soon" Remus' voice says as he walks into the library sitting down beside me on the dusty couch.

"I worry" I frown staring into the burning fire my arms crossed in stubbroness. It bothered me how no one else seemed worried about this just because he was Snape. "He's never gone this long without telling me ahead of time" I mutter crossly. When he went on some mission for them I was always told a head of time so I wasn't stuck being grumpy and sleepless.

"Well something must of come up"

"Well some heads up would have been nice, you'd think Volde-shit would realize he has a daughter at home. Hes a single parent you know!" I rant, sure I wasn't really his daughter but Voldemort didn't know that. "A fifteen year old girl should not be left to her own devices especially me!"

Remus laughs pulling me into a hug, "Your not on your own though, you have me. Even if it is for just a brief time you do have me you will always have me Lizzie" he says with determination like he had been trying to say that for awhile. Remus and I had a close relationship now but it always haddn't been that way. Especially when I first found out he was my godfather.

_"Did you know I'm your godfather Harry?" Sirius asked look down at Harry who was kneeling beside me. I had just chased what I thought was a grim into a hole so he didn't eat Ron, then he turned out to be the crazy-mass murderer who got my parents killed, then I find out that wasn't true it was Ron's rat. I think I need to lay down._

_"Wait, I want a godfather!" I whine looking up at the man who looked like he haddn't had a shower for quite awhile._

_"You have one too, hasn't R-"_

_"It's me" a voice interrupts, looking over I see Professor Lupin walking towards us with his hands in his pockets. The man who seemed to favor Harry, took him aside to teach him private lessons was my godfather? The same man who seemed not to want to get to know me, at all!_

_"But, you" I swallow the lump in my throut, "you don't like me, at all" I finish confused. Professor Lupin would often in class pick anyone but me to answer a question, even if mine and Hermiones hands were the only up, every single time he'd pick her his eyes always glancing over me as if I wasn't even there. I loud laughing, no correction laughing's jar me from my thoughts and I struggle to stand, Harry and I both frowing at the the men infront of us._

_"I'm sure he likes you just fine, when you were a baby he'd drop everything and run to your side if he heard you so as much breath too loudly"_

_"I..I didn't want to scare you, and I didn't want Harry to feel left out. I thought if I told you, well I couldn't do that because Severus asked, well demeanded I not do that...I just, Elizabeth I would love nothiing more then to be the best godfather ever, but it's hard for me with my..condition"_

_"So instead you pretend I don't exist and spend time making buddy with my brother who is the one to tell me that you knew our parents. How do you think that made me feel? Harry comes in all happy cause he had a nice chat with Professor Lupin about how great friends he was with our parents, how he looks like them and everything. What do I get nothing! I get ignored like I don't exist! I've known about you condition for months I'm not a friggen idoit like Harry here who wouldn't know a werewolf if it bit him in the as-!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Oh shutup" I yell hitting him over the head with my wand and stomping away from the three men and over to Hermione who was helping Ron. Stupid Lupin, I don't want anything to do with him anyways._

"Remus" I start casually feeling him grunt in response, "where do you live?"

"I'm not telling you that"

"Even if it means I get to see you more?"

"Even then, you know you can't live with me Lizzie"

I growl making him laugh, he always told me I sounded like a dog when I did that. I was rather ticked off when Sirius would fight with Dumbledore asking if Harry could live with him and no one fought for me. I didn't mind living with Severus, I cared a great deal for him but I did love Remus as well.

"It's no fair" I pout, Remus pulls me in closer sighing with slight frustration, I didn't mean to make him like this but it always happened.

"I know it's not, I always wondered why your Mum named me your godfather, if you didn't have Snape I don't know what we would have done."

"I would have been stuck with smelly old Aunt Peatunia and the whale twins" I grumble making myself more comfortable I couldn't tell ow late it was but I knew it was past 9:00, our dinner had been late and Mrs. Weasley had stuck around hovering for awhile encase I needed something.

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't have wanted to leave you there. I wouldn't have been able too leave you there. I couldn't have taken you and left Harry either, and he has to stay there. I couldn't have taken care of you properly if you did live with me anyways. We should be glad you have Snape, he saved you from a horrid childhood and me from having to try and raise you"

"I am glad I have Severus, but I'm greedy I want both of you. Like a divorced Mum and Dad you know?"

At this Remus laughs lightly, "Well when this war is over I have no problems with you coming to visit"

I snort tiredly, "Visit, I'm going to make up for lost time, I hope you don't mind me visiting for a constant sixteen years or so"

"You are not living with me in your thirties"

"We'll see" I snicker watching the flames dance. Its times like these I'm glad Harry and I don't go everywhere eachother goes, because a moment like this would have for certain made him miss Sirius.

"I miss him" I admite quietly tears stinging my eyes.

"I do too Lizzie, but you do know he'll always be proud of you. Now he just get's to watch you with your Mum and Dad now. "I don't want them to have to watch me I want them to be here with me"

"We all do Lizzie-lily, we all do" he softly assures me, cradeling me in his arms like a father would a daughter. Reassuring me until I fell asleep.

____________________________________


	5. First Step, Sadness

A/N: I hate that I have to do this, but. **4**_******Reviews before next update**_.  


* * *

I was moping that much I'd admit. I haven't been this down since Oliver Wood sat me down in first year and explained that he was way to old for me and that it would be wrong for him to have my babies. I still stand by the fact I had fun stalking him till he left two years after that. I was a persistent little bugger always popping up behind a couch when he was looking cute when planning Quidditch plays, ignoring him in practice when he told me to look at the Quaffle and not him, accidently walking into the boys change room a few times in third year when _'needing something from Harry'_ when I knew he was walking around in a towel… Good times, good times.

That was all time well spent and he did eventually cave in third year taking me on my first Hogsmade trip. What a trip it was, till he mentioned it was the final time he would subject himself to an afternoon with me because the amount of attention I paid to him was a little creepy. Then there was the fact he told Harry that if I didn't stop stalking him we were both off the team. I was surprised at the fact I even made the team to begin with, after a rather bad breakup (_which I was thrilled with_) Katie Bell quit leaving an open Chaser position.

I had been thrilled because I was a second year, liked Quidditch and got to be near Oliver. I didn't have too much competition at the try-outs. I threatened all the other people trying out that I'd send Harry after them with his giant snake. The sad thing was they believed me and refused to try out even after Oliver found out. Oliver and all his sexy Scottichness was rather annoyed to find out I had been good, what he didn't know is Fred and George spent a week helping me practice. They told me my crush was cute, I later found out they just liked to torment our Captain.

"Are you still moping in there?" Tonks calls from a bedroom into the Library where I sat staring at the Black Family tree rather moodily. Remus had left; he was on some sort of assignment that entailed him being out on the full moon. Severus had been gone for a week, a whole friggen week and a half with no word. Whenever I asked someone about it they'd just tell me, "He got caught up" or "Don't worry he'll be back before you know it". I was getting worried and angry especially when my new babysitter would pop in every few hours. They weren't doing much babysitting though because they would come in, check if I were alive then go sleep.

"Course not" I lie hearing the young women laugh as she shuts the door ready for some shuteye. I was in a terrible mood and everyone knew it. Even Harry refused to stay with me because he said my anger scared him too much and he knew I'd take it out on him. Mrs. Weasley had offered I stay there but I had seen Ron's look of horror when I almost buried him with a glare so I politely declined. Oh and I almost made Kingsley Shacklebolt cry last night. They don't say I have a temper that rivals my Mum's for nothing.

I know I'm acting childish but I am also beginning to wonder how Sirius stayed locked up in this house for almost a year. That idea was completely baffling.

I shake my head walking up to the Black Family Tree, which I have spent the majority of the last week and a bit glaring at. Deciding to risk it, since I've never actually gotten a warning for using magic outside school I stand and head for Mrs. Blacks portrait in the stairway. Along the way I cast a Silencing Charm over the bedroom Tonks was sleeping in.

"FILTH, BLOOD TRAITORS! MUD-"

"Ohh shut-up we've heard it all before, get yourself some new material you old hag" I tell her sharply standing in front of the painted old women who no one had ever really spoken to before. It wasn't common that we bothered to speak to Mrs. Black just close the curtain around her so we didn't have to listen to her babble. I figured if I wanted to yell at someone it should be her because she wouldn't cry, and if she did I wouldn't feel bad about it. Then again I didn't want to yell at her, I just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't going to report my thoughts to someone later.

"Why I've never-"

"Been spoken to in such a way, I'm disrespectful, blah blah blah. So how are you?" I ask casually watching the bitter old women stare at me in surprise. Usually someone just told her to shut up, I don't think she's had a conversation in years.

"How are you?" she asks snobbily looking me up and down. If I didn't know she had been married at one point I'd think she was checking me out. Then again I was still wearing pajamas.

"Elizabeth Potter, nice to formally meet you Walburga"

"Potter, that son of mine ran off to the Potter's"

I grind my teeth at this, I figured she would bring up Sirius but I didn't think it would be so suddenly. "Sirius was a great man, you didn't deserve him as a son"

"He didn't deserve me as a mother" she says passively waving her hand.

"Why? Because he didn't believe in your pureblood crap? If I'm not mistaken that's what got your other son killed"

"YOU LISTEN HERE GIRL-"

"No you listen" I interrupt her, "If you hadn't been such a fowl women then Sirius would never have ran away. Regulus would of had a brother and maybe he'd still be alive be he'd actually have someone decent to look up to. So as I see it your horrid parenting killed both your son's. Bravo your just as much as a bitch as Voldemort" I finish with a smirk closing the curtain watching her shocked face. Now that felt good.

______________________________________________________

_Victoria,_

_I thought about the advice you gave me about asking 'the girl' if she hates me._

_I think I will._

_Thank you,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I smile reading the letter then leaving it on the table, Draco Malfoy had thanked me now that was news worthy. Okay he thanked Victoria but that didn't matter.

"I heard you were quite mean to Mrs. Black this afternoon" Kingsley laughs sitting down, evidently I hadn't charmed the right room and Tonks heard the whole thing. When she came down before she left she told me I should have done that ages ago. Truth was I always kind of wondered why Sirius hadn't.

"She deserved it, and I needed someone who I didn't care about hurting" I shrug pushing the food around the container. Kingsley had brought some take out from a diner, since I didn't cook and I didn't know what to do with the food that was in the house someone usually brought me dinner because breakfast and lunch were as much as I could figure out.

"He'll be back soon"

"Everyone's been saying that since the second day he was gone," I mutter looking up at the strong-faced man. I respected him deeply and am slightly ashamed I made him cry. I think my girly hormones became too much for him.

"I suppose that would get annoying, hence the bad mood?"

"Sorry for almost making you cry" I apologize again, as the dark man blushes slightly shaking his head. "I wasn't going to cry," he denies.

"You were almost crying, I saw tears, little tears"

"Trick of the light"

"Kingsleyyyy" I whine smiling slightly as he takes a big bite of his hamburger to end the conversation. I thought Aurors were supposed to be tough.

"Finish your dinner, I have to take you over to the Weasley's"

"What?"

"Well you've calmed down now, Ron said that he wouldn't feel safe unless you were calm"

"Oh I'll show him calm," I mutter dangerously making Kingsley laugh loudly the sound reverberating through the whole house. I guess this meant they couldn't find a babysitter for tonight.

After dinner I go up to the bedroom Harry usually stays in with Ron, I liked to stay in here when they weren't because it felt safer. Also the one I shared with Hermione and Ginny always felt cramped because of the three beds.

"Ready to go?" Kingsley asks when I reappear in the kitchen a few minutes later, I had a rather hard time locating some on my bra's which I may have taken off and tossed sometime during the night. It was a rather embarrassing habit because I didn't ever remember doing it. Harry was sometimes shocked to find one on his head when he awoke if we stayed in the same room during the summer. Severus would sometimes find one in the hall if I left my door open before falling asleep, Hermione was used to it after five years as were Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, and the three of them often would make bets as to where they would end up in the morning. Now a simple thing would be not to sleep with one on, but honey when you got a chest like mine that's never a comfortable option.

"Yep" I smile taking his arm as we get ready to Apperate from the doorstep.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Good-morning dear, you slept rather late today? Are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Weasley asks handing me a plate with some breakfast on it. Two weeks, he had been gone two bloody weeks. I had not been able to sleep the last few days, only falling asleep around 4 am when I was too tired to stay awake any longer.

"Fine, just been having trouble sleeping" I admit ignoring the looks I was getting from Harry and Hermione. Harry looked worried because he always thought I had nightmares like him. Hermione actually understood but worried because I didn't ask for any sleeping aids.

"Stop looking at me like that you too, I'm fine, just a little tired" I assure them as Mr. Weasley walks in from the garden his usual cheerful expression was blank from his face as it had been for a few months now.

"Morning Weasley's', Potters', Granger" he smiles taking a seat beside me. I was always thankful for Mr. Weasley's' ability to change the mood in a room.

"Morning" was the general retort before there was a timid knock on the door.

"OH PERCY!"

Percy? I thought he was shunned? I look up seeing the stiff looking boy whom I hadn't seen in a good two years. Well one year but he usually spent the majority of his time avoiding me, with good reason. You see when I was in third year, and had given up hope of Oliver I decided I needed a structured boy..who may of had a girlfriend, that Clearwater girl still hates me I'm sure.

Harry, Hermione and I watch the brief reunion between family. Ron was shaking his head at his glasses clad brother who I noticed got a little geekier looking but in an endearing way. Ginny had run at her older brother and was still hugging him along with Mrs. Weasley who was in tears. Thankfully Mr. Weasley was just watching with a proud fatherly look in his eyes. If he started crying I think I would have to laugh a little bit.

"Come in, come in, have some breakfast" Mrs. Weasley urges her third eldest son who currently looked a little overwhelmed.

"Mum it's fine I've already-"

"Sit" she orders making him move quicker then before to the seat directly in front of me. There was a good reason that seat was empty and why Ron had discretely switched when I came down earlier.

"Hello Percy" I say cheerfully smiling up at him my sleepiness gone.

"Oh god, it's you" he jumps, followed by chuckles from around the table. It was common knowledge that even if I didn't like Percy any longer I did still strives to make him uncomfortable. "Percy!" Mrs. Weasley scolds putting down a plate, she sounded angry but she still had a large smile on her face.

"Miss me?"

"Can't say I have," he mutters looking down at his plate. I bite my lip while lightly nudging my foot against his and looking towards Harry throwing him a wink.

"Percy how's work?" Hermione asks making the majority of the table groan; we all knew it was something he'd go on for hours about.

"Well work is good, the Minister says.." _foot nudge, gentle leg cress_, "that there are going to be some new.." _outer calf cress_, "security measures are bound to be put into.." _inner calf cress, outer calf cress_,"..uh in..into eff..effect and..E.." _slow trail up leg_, "EXCUSE me!" Percy shouts the first part jumping up from the table and shooting me an accusatory look as he runs out of the room; his steps could be heard scurrying up the stairs.

"Wonder what got into him, maybe he's sick" Mrs. Weasley ponders starting out of the room calling for him just as the faint sounds of a door being closed could be heard.

"Lizzie you didn't" Hermione scolds; I look up with a shrug seeing Ron shake his head. "As long as it wasn't me" he laughs, I could faintly hear Harry and Ginny laughing trying not to give away too much to Mr. Weasley who was sitting clueless beside me.

"You didn't do that footsie thing to him did you?" Mr. Weasley suddenly asks looking down at me with a look of disapproval. "Course not"

"Good, because last time you did that the twins fought over who got to sit in front of you for a month"

"Oh I don't think Percy will be sitting there for awhile"

"Elizabeth!"

"Sorry Mr. Weasley" I apologize pretending to look ashamed even though he and the rest of the table was laughing.

_______________________________________________________________

"Percy dear get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning" Mrs. Weasley's' voice cuts through the haze. I keep my eyes shut tight not wanting to interrupt their little mother-son moment. Obviously I had fallen asleep on the couch and no one had bothered to wake me. Have I ever mentioned Harry's a little bugger?

"Oh look at her, poor girl"

I hear Percy snort, then again I don't blame him. "Percy don't be rude, she's has been through hell and back these last few weeks" Mrs. Weasley scolds.

"What do you mean" I hear Percy ask, okay I shouldn't be listening but there's nothing I can do about it now. "Sirius Black died, he was extremely close to her and Harry, then Lupin had to leave a few day's ago" she pauses sounding close to tears. Why is she crying? "Now Severus is gone, he was called away two weeks ago now and hasn't sent word to her since. The only one who knows anything is Dumbledore but he won't tell us anything"

Of course he won't he doesn't like people knowing anything that might help them sleep easier at night. "She doesn't sleep much, I know she's worried if she keeps this up she'll make herself sick. She been at Sirius' old place for the last two weeks but I finally overruled Dumbledore and said enough was enough. I wasn't going to allow him to let her hole herself up in that empty place when she clearly needs the people who care for her"

"She a little odd, she doesn't seem too troubled"

"She covers it well, just like her brother. She is really strong though, try's not to let things bother her, I've watched her grow up she's becoming a fine young lady. And sure she may be a little loud or odd at times but that's who makes her who she is. She balances out Harry, shows him how to have fun every one in awhile"

I struggle to keep my eyes closed waiting for one of them to wake me up so I can go upstairs. As touching as this was I was beginning to guilty for listening in on this conversation. "No Mum leave her, I'll carry her up. Which room's she in? Fred and Georges'?"

"No yours dear but if you want to stay in there just put her on Fred's bed. Be careful walking in though, Merlin knows what they have in there still" she says quietly as I feel a hand pat my head slightly before a pair of footsteps begin making their way up the stairs.

I feel myself being slowly lifted carefully, which isn't something I though Percy would do. I half expected a kick in the ribs and him to order me out of my room. I must be good at fake sleeping. Unfortunately he had me in his arms bridal style so I could glance at the clock while we passed it. After a minute of slow walking I feel Percy stop and hear the click of a door handle. I hope he doesn't trip over anything especially if we're on Fred and George's room.

To my surprise I hear a soft chuckle, now I had never heard Percy laugh.

"First girl in my room destroys the place" he mumbles sounding very amused as I feel myself being lain on what I guess was Percy's bed. It was that or he had seen the tornado that became his old room earlier when hiding from me.

I feel a blanket being lain over top of me and I instinctively snuggle deeper into the covers.

"Your quite the girl Elizabeth Potter, quite the girl" I hear Percy mumble, I feel him hover above me for a moment before a soft kiss is placed of my cheek.

"Get some sleep Lizzie, you deserve it" he whispers quietly before his footsteps leave the room, the door clicking behind me. I snap my eyes open looking into the darkness, I was definitely in Percy's room, I pinch myself, I was definitely awake. Holy shit did the world just end?!


	6. Brothers, PAH

A/N: I hate that I have to do this, but. **4**_**Reviews before next update**_. I'm serious this time.

* * *

"Lizzie, you have some mail!" Hermione's voice calls from the Living Room. Jumping up I jokingly push Fred out of the way who was trying to block the door into the Living Room. "Finally!" I laugh seeing a piece of folded parchment.

"You have two" she smiles as I happily grab the other one. It was the second week of August and I only had brief word for the Headmaster that Severus was fine. That was only after I caused a rather loud ruckus at an Order meeting. Mostly involving me punching Ron who was being insensitive and went on about he'd right glade if Severus never came back. The commotion outside the door gave away our spying positions.

_Victoria,_

_I am sorry I have not been able to send word until now. I am fine as I'm sure you know, and I hope you are sleeping well. Do not worry about me._

_I regret to say I will not be there to send you off to school._

_I will see you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Your Father._

I shake my head handing the letter over to Hermione who snorted at the contents. I knew he was fine but like Remus I didn't like what he did. The fact I wouldn't see him till school started was a little odd, I hadn't spent a summer with Harry since our Third year when he ran away from the Dursleys.

But even then Severus was home just moody because I left him for my brother, even if he pretended he didn't care. "I still get the creeps when he send you letters as "Your Father". Hermione admits watching over my shoulder as I open the next letter. To say the contents shocked me would be an understatement.

_Elizabeth,_

_In honor of your O.W.L scores, which I heard were very good (Congratulations) I would like to invite you over for dinner. Send owl with your response, looking forward to seeing you._

_ Percy Weasley._

I cough choking on a gasp as Hermione kills herself laughing behind me. I mean sure I had noticed Percy had been oddly tolerant of me, I also noticed that he even braved sitting in front of me last week when he came over for dinner. To which I spared him, but still, asking me over for dinner! Percy's 20! I just turned 16 like 2 weeks ago!

"Are you going to go?" Hermione asks between her giggle, I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. "That is signed Percy Weasley right?"

"Yes"

"Seriously? Oh lord. I'd never think he preyed on teenaged innocents"

"He's not twenty for a month"

"Still a little weird" I laugh as Hermione grabs the parchment inspecting it.

"I suppose I should go ask Mrs. Weasley?"

"I'd wait until dinner" Hermione giggles hearing Mrs. Weasley shuffling around the kitchen getting the last meal of the day ready.

Percy was a nice boy, well man. Well structured, I mean if I ever wanted to marry for someone who would be a very good father it would be him but it was...it was Percy!

It's not like I didn't date, it was a little difficult because Harry tended to unintentionally scare anyone I did like off. Or I did, (hence the Oliver Wood incident). I had dated, Seamus Finnigan had been my first boyfriend in Second year, we had lasted a few months before he couldn't handle me talking about Oliver any longer.

In Third year I didn't really date, I went on that one date with Oliver then after a few weeks turned my sights to Percy who was still involved with that Clearwater girl. In Fourth year I started the I hate Cho Chang club, Ginny and I were the only members but I was insanely jealous of her and Cedric who I hadn't really noticed before, however I soon turned my sights to Ron which Hermione hadn't appreciated. Ron and I never dated or anything, but we did kiss, once. We agreed never to speak of it for both our safety.

Last year I hadn't dated anyone though did slightly stalk Neville Longbottom, he is an awkward boy but he intrigued me. Perhaps I shall go after him this year, then again he's so shy that would be very difficult.

"Are you coming to eat?" Harry asks poking me, I hated when he did that.

I take his hand, which pulled me up and walked with him into the kitchen. Thankfully it was one of the smaller Weasley dinners. Smaller meaning that Percy, Charlie and Bill were missing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were each at an end of the table trying to control the twins who were fighting over the chair seated next to Ron. When George finally won I smirked and pushed Harry over in that direction before taking a seat next to Ginny who was smirking up at me.

"They still fight over you"

"Well they'll have to get in line" I mutter piling some food onto my plate, when I had been basically alone for that week and a bit I didn't eat too much but now with Mrs. Weasley's cooking I would no doubt gain a few pounds. Which I do desperately need. I blame my father and mother for they're lanky bodies and high metabolisms.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley, a...friend" I venture as the table quiets, Hermione was already giggling behind her hand. Traitor. "invited me over to dinner, I was wondering if it was possible for me to go.."

"A friend dear? Who is it"

"Oh you know him _very_ well" Hermione mutters ducking under the table trying to compose herself. For someone who always told me to grow up she should listen to her own advice.

"Well, it's-" I stammer, hearing Fred and George start up at once.

"You asked her?" George starts

"I was going to ask her!" Fred yells

"How could you!?" They finish together crossing their arms and looking away from each other. I roll my eyes before looking further down the table where Harry was turning red.

"You told me you didn't like her!"

"I don't, I didn't ask her!"

"If I could say something!" I interrupt sharply making everyone quite, if there was one thing I got from Severus it was my ability to quite a room.

"You sound so much like Snape when you do that" Ginny whispers her eyes wide as she looks up at me. I roll my eyes with a smile. "If I could finish- "I don't know how I resisted the urge to bash my head off the table. "You liar!"

"I knew you'd ask her!"

"Traitor!"

I somehow always wondered what dating would be like if my parents were alive.

Somehow I saw my Mum helping me get ready and her probably being the one to tell my Dad, which would cue him and Harry to freak out. Dad saying he didn't know the boy, Harry saying that he didn't want me to see the boy because he looked at me like a piece of meet. With Severus it was more difficult, he'd talk about how good the boy was at Potions, how he didn't like him, we'd fight about he had no say in my love life. Of course all that was easier then getting Order members ready to guide me on a date.

"Oh never mind, I was joking! HA HA joke, stop freaking out now!" I yell shaking my head at Hermione, as nice as Percy was it really just wasn't worth it. At all in fact, Harry's over-protective and Fred and George are jealous buggers.

"Well if it was a joke then-"

"you wouldn't say no to a date with me-"

"or me for that matter because everyone-"

"knows I'm the more attractive twin" The twins finish glaring at one another. On second thought, bashing my head off the table sounded like a good idea right now.

* * *

By the time the wonderful Percy Weasley checked his mail, you know since he obviously gets tons of it.. I was back on the train, that of which I was oddly thankful for because I don't think I could handle a dinner, alone, with Percy Weasley and I was beginning to suspect he was a little bitter after I declined his invitation. I just hoped he didn't go asking Molly anything.

I have a feeling he was using me as some ploy to try and boost his reputation.

_Hey I'm the cradle robber Percy Weasley, yes I'm dating Elizabeth Potter who I have never went on a date with_. I'm beginning to hope they capture him (Death Eaters) to try and entice me to their lair of death. Jokes on them I won't come. So ha take that Percy! I really need to be careful who I stalk, though as long as Oliver doesn't turn out to be crazy that's fine with me. He's a professional Quidditch player, sigh, I'll marry him you watch.

"'Lizabeth!" I hated how she did that; Hermione had the un-canning ability to eliminate the letter 'E' from my name when she was getting frustrated. Which frustrated me cause I hates how it sounded. Lizabeth, like some retarded perfume.

"Whhhaaat" I say in an odd sounding voice, I didn't know I even possessed. She looked a little surprised too to be completely honest.

"Were going to the Prefect's meeting"

"I care why?" I ask confused, did she and Ron need my permission to go? If I noticed them gone I would just assume they went somewhere to work out all their sexual frustration.

"Well Harry's asleep" I glance over, so he is, "and I figured you'd wonder where we were". Again, not really.

"Oh alright, yeah see you later" I wave my hand ignoring the look she gave me honestly she acts like she's my Mum or something.

Hermione and I had bonded pretty easily during first year, she had no friends, people wanted to get to know my brother more then me, I mean he has a cool scar what did I have stick on earrings for god sakes. This also said twin brother of mine spent a good week being a little brat because I just happened to be raised by the man who yelled at him in his first Potions lesson. So Hermione and I formed a friendship, bashing my brother, the same one I had been wanting to meet since I found out he existed when I was 8. We also bashed Ron a bit because he said Hermione was 'a bit of a nightmare'.

"Potter" I look up at the sound of my last name, I could tell who it was there was really only one person who said it in that bored tone.

"Malfoy" I nod glancing down at Harry who was now attempting to pretend he was asleep, let's face it he's not as good as me and I'm not going to carry him anywhere.

"Where's the rest of your posse?"

"Same place yours is I suppose" I roll my eyes turning to look at him "not here". I state watching his lips purse; he looked like he was trying not to loose his temper or something which was extremely odd.

"You think you cleaver don't you?"

"Shouldn't you be at the Prefects meeting?" I ask ignoring his question. Yes everyone knew he was one, no need to think I stalk him or anything.

Malfoy hovers for a second before glaring at me, still holding the door open.

"Bugger off"

"Need I remind you, you came to pester me!" I call as he slams the door and stalks away in anger just as Harry leaps from his seat to start rummaging through his trunk.

"And where are you going?!" I ask as he dashes out leaving his trunk open and me behind. Alone. No one tells me anything! Guess I'll go find Neville, or stalk my brother. Stalking Harry that's a little odd...

Sighing I stand heading out of the compartment, Mummy Granger was going to kill me for leaving the compartment but I want to know where Harry was going. Ankles, ankles look for, AH HA! I inwardly cheer seeing a pair of ankles heading down the train. Harry really needed to learn how to cover up properly. I jog to catch up to him and that invisibility cloak, he got that Christmas of first year you know what I got? My Mum engagement ring, which I will tell you was way too big for one, and not wearable with anything.

"Where you going?" I ask the air beside me, I was odd onlookers wouldn't be very surprised to see me talking to myself.

"Go away"

"No!" I yell stubbornly latching onto the cloak and pulling it down so he was fully covered. "I'll help, what are you doing?"

"Going to spy on Malfoy" Harry grunts, of course how could I forget the man crush. Potter and Malfoy, lovers. Oh that'd be weird..

"Why didn't you say so, I can get you in easily" I scoff spotting a compartment filled with green cloaks. I roll my eyes seeing Pansy Parkinson with Malfoy's head in her lap as she stroked his hair. Ew gag me.

"Ready?" I breath my hand on the door handle, I hear a low grunt. Glad Harry's learned to use his big boy words.

With a shove I bang the door open making the Slythriens in the compartment jump in surprise. "Hello Malfoy! Good summer?" I ask with a silkily large smile feeling Harry jump past me.

"Potter what are you-"

"Just thought I'd return the favor, you know barging in for no reason. Hey there Zabini" I wink at the attractive bored looking boy, he really was hott and I had seen him eyeing me a bit last year. "Good summer?"

"Potter get out!" Malfoy orders standing in front of me blocking my view of Blaise Zabini, and it was a very nice sight. Then again if Malfoy didn't have some look of disgust on his face he would be a nice sight too.

"You going to make me? But Malfoy you know I enjoy your company so much, why would you deprive me of it? Especially now that we can be together" I suggest stepping closer so our noses were almost touching. Just a few more seconds and Harry should be settled, "Alright, good bye"

"What the-" I hear Malfoy start as I slam the door shut. What a twat.

* * *

"I think you need to stop stalking him"

"Why are you sticking up for him all of the sudden and I'm not stalking him"

"No just following him around and hiding in his compartment right?" I ask raising an eyebrow watching Harry slowly loose his temper with me.

"You helped me!" he yells suddenly red faced and glaring. Here we go.

"I wouldn't have if I knew you were going to become obsessive again!"

"I wouldn't have had me broken nose if you didn't help me!"

How in the hell is it my fault Malfoy caught him and broke his nose? Spaz.

"Yes you would have it just would of been sooner, god Harry your such an idiot! How the hell do you think you can blame me for something Malfoy did? If you weren't such a paranoid person then you wouldn't of had your nose smashed in!" I yell standing up from my spot in the Great Hall. A fight between us at meals wasn't a common occurrence and we were beginning to draw an audience.

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"That's the only thing you pick out of that statement? You know what I'll call you one if I want to, you're a big, stupid idiot! Also at the moment I feel the need to tell you I took your toothpaste!"

"What's wrong with you lately?! Your so hormonal!" Harry yells standing as well his glare rested on me.

Oh hell no he did not call me hormonal! Just because I'm angry I'm hormonal? He's the boy I don't blame his anger on bloody testosterone.

"The same thing that's wrong with you minus the wand up my arse!"

"POTTER'S SEPERATE!"

"I have a wand up my arse?, I didn't spend half the summer moping around like some spoiled little child! You know there are more important things in life, more important things going on then what's happening to you at the moment!"

"You didn't? I recall you moping quite a bit actually. Oh poor poor pitiful me! More important things then what's happening to me? Well Harry after sixteen years you would thinking that you've learned that my main concern is myself, because I'm oh so selfish, what did I not play you enough attention this summer. God forbid the boy-who-lived doesn't get enough sympathy from his sister. I lost him too Harry remember that!"

I yell the last part poking him in the chest rather forcefully with my finger. We were leaning in over the table yelling right in each others faces, I was choosing to ignore the yells behind me as teachers and our friends tried to get us to quite down. But they should know by now we did this almost every year at least once, however it was usually around exams and in the Entrance Hall we never made a spectacle like this during dinner.

Harry and I both had short tempers, though my short temper just had to do with him and his was with everybody. I had been guessing we would have some sort of fight tonight especially when I laughed at him for his nose and he blamed it on me previously because I should have come found him. Yes I will come find the invisible man…_that_ sounds POSSIBLE.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met! "

"Well get over it because your stuck with me! Unfortunately that's what happens when Mum had twins, though at the moment I wouldn't have minded if they left you inside the womb!" I finish our wands were now pointed at each other, I was semi surprised that nothing had exploded or caught fire yet because that's usually what happened when Harry and I were really angry.

"POTTERS!" McGonagall's voice cut's through the deafening silence, everyone was staring I could feel it. On my side I could feel Ron standing and holding me, as Hermione was doing to my brother who looked like he wanted to jump over the table at me.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley please take Mr. Potter upstairs. Mr. Malfoy, see that Ms. Potter stays here until she's cooled down," she pauses shaking her head at me, "considerably". Well Minnie that's the last time I ask you for a hug, bitter old hag.

Harry throws his legs over the bench shooting me one last glare before stomping away like a toddler. I roll my eyes at him shooing Hermione and Ron away who were now staring at the two of us with wide eyes. We had never really yelled at each other like that but I suppose it was a long time coming. We never really fought like normal siblings, are arguments usually had a playful undertone but today was different. But I guess it could be blamed on me because I did basically initiate the argument, I just didn't think it would get out of hand like that so quickly.

I watch Hermione and Ron follow my brother out of the Great Hall. I was still standing and watching my hands shaking at my sides the grip on my wand becoming tighter and tighter. I wonder if I would get in trouble for jinxing Harry? Ginny had taught me a few tricks.. I feel something brush my hand gently loosening my grip from my wand. Looking up I see a confused looking Malfoy, why on earth was he touching me. Surly he would end up going to hell for this.

"As much as I'd like to see Potter get jinxed, I don't feel like supervising your detention should I have to give you one. Now, are you going to calm down or should I escort you outside so you can blow some things up?"

"Outside" I mutter stiffly strutting away from him. Blow things up, yes that's what I wanted to do, actually I wanted to kick something, no I wanted to fly. Flying sounded good. As I walked out of the hall I could hear the whisperings following Malfoy and I. If they were for me and Harry's fight, or because Malfoy and I were walking relatively close and have yet to yell at each other I don't know.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" I yell pointing my wand in the direction of Gryffindor tower, hopefully Harry didn't mind if I burrowed his boom. Idiot, mine was shrunk and in my trunk still it wouldn't be nearly as easy to summon. Behind me I hear Malfoy mutter something but choose to ignore him, maybe he was planning to burn his robes, not that I cared.

I whizzing sound echo's through the hall and I stick my hand out grabbing the broom and stomp towards the front doors and down towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"You know I didn't agree to watch you stomp around like a toddler" Malfoy says striding up beside me, I look up at him choosing to ignore the beauty that was his eyes and stick my tongue out at him.

"So mature"

"She told you to wait till I calmed down, I am calmer, you can go back to the castle I don't need you to baby sit me Malfoy"

"Don't go picking a fight with me now" he warns shaking his head. I roll my eyes, since when didn't Malfoy want some excuse to fight with me. He'd usually seize this opportunity. Carpe Diem!

"I'll pick a fight with who I want to" I mutter straddling the broom and kicking off mid-stride, I forgot I didn't have to walk beside him. He could watch me all I wanted, didn't me I had to be at the same altitude as him. Though I'm pretty sure if Severus saw me flying at night he'd have a few things to say about that. Then again he has yet to talk to me, no "How are you? I'm sorry I missed your birthday." No, nothing a big fat nothing!

"You aren't very observant are you Potter"

"Holy shit!" I scream looking beside me at the now occupied piece of sky. Malfoy was smirking at me with a smug look as he sat gracefully upon his Nimbus 2000. I resist the urge to smack him diving towards the Quidditch Pitch pulling up at the last minute and zooming around a few feet from the ground. The pitch was dark but the moon made it easy to see everything, the stands were casting shadows that covered a good amount of the pitch. Now I was sure someone would kill me if they knew I was outside, especially with Malfoy.

"Tell me Potter are you suicidal?"

"Stop popping up like that!" I yell touching my broom back down the ground and looking up crossly at Malfoy who was now starting his descend dropping down beside me.

"If you were paying attention you would of heard me calling you right before you almost broke your neck with that dive back there"

"Oh you care suddenly?" I ask raising an eyebrow at the tall boy who had suddenly became quite, "I wasn't aware my well being was part of your concern"

"It's not, but if anything happens I'll be blamed. Kindly kill yourself when I'm not suppose to be watching you" Malfoy drawls pretending to examine his nails. I scoff holding back a snort of amusement. I was actually shocked that Harry had not come storming out here yet shouting things about Malfoy being a Death Eater and trying to recruit me.

"I'll try and remember that next time, sorry to worry you" I mutter throwing Harry's broom down and sitting myself on the wet, cold grass. Who cares if I get pneumonia…and die, then I'd just be one less thing for Harry to complain about. Then my selfishness surly wouldn't bother him because it could be all about Harry all the time. Twit.

"Potter get off the ground"

"Why?" I ask, it was grass what did it matter if I sat on the friggen ground. Other then a worm or bug crawling in there nothing life threatening was going to happen.

"The grass is wet"

"Don't worry if I get a cold I won't tell anyone why I have it, your secrets safe worry not!" I sing sarcastically flopping down on my back staring up into the sky. I never really understood why Harry didn't fly out his anger, he was probably up in the Common Room yelling about me to Ron and Hermione. I suspect it would be at least a day before he swallowed his pride and talked to me, I wasn't apologizing because I didn't say anything all that hurtful he went out of his way to blame me for things.

The last time we had a fight this big was when he refused to tell anyone about what Umbridge did to him in detention. I refused to talk to him until he at least got it looked after instead of hiding it.

Someone was blocking my moon, one guess who.

"Malfoy move, your blocking my moon. I wish to tan, surly this is how you get that sickly pale glow" then again glow was right he looked like he was glowing in this light. It was kind of…pretty.

"Don't bother trying to pick a fight with me Potter"

"Why not!" I yell kicking his feet out from under him, hearing him land with a oddly pleasuring thump on the ground, "you live to fight with me, why won't you now!" I demand jumping onto his laying form grabbing his wand out of his shocked hand and throwing it behind me. Sure he could push me off but at least I didn't have to worry about his wand.

"What's wrong with you Potter? Get off me you dirty half-blood"

"No! Fight!"

"No!"

"Why not! No one's out here, they can't hear you! Usually you would have pissed me off more by now!" I yell attempting to pin his hands to his side. However apparently it wasn't his hands that I should be looking after. A leg hooks around my middle pushing me backwards and I feel myself being pinned to the wet grass.

"I don't want to fight with you Potter, now cut it out before I do something we'll both regret. Get your broom we're going inside" Malfoy orders pushing off from the ground in one swift motion and walking off out of my sight probably to look for his wand. I lay on the ground stubbornly, who did he think he was ordering me around like that.

"POTTER! GET UP!"

"Yes Father" I mock rolling onto my stomach and pushing myself off the wet grass, I was thoroughly damp and beginning to get cold from the crisp weather. I was probably going to get that cold. Damn.

"Dry yourself off women, do you want to get pneumonia and die" Malfoy snaps sounding more like his normal self. I look up at him, rolling my eyes, "What the hell would you care?" I snap back walking faster to pass him Harry's broom slung over my shoulder. Stupid boys.

* * *

"Where were you?!"

"Cooling off"

"Is that Harry's broom?"

"Take it, I'm going to bed" I mutter throwing the broom on the couch beside Ron and Hermione who looked like they were waiting for me. I couldn't see Harry so I figured he was doing the same as me. We both had the tendency to work out things by ourselves, in quite. No doubt Hermione would come upstairs and try to talk to me shortly. It bugged me how Harry was always their first priority, you know who I got to talk to? Sodding Malfoy!

I stomp into the empty dorm throwing myself down on my bed. I loved this dorm, there was no denying it. The beds were large, surrounded by heavy hangings that blocked out the sun rather efficiently which I enjoyed immensely. A short pecking at my window makes me grumble and sit up moodily, what now?!

I recognize a school owl and more or less grab the parchment before waving it away.

_Tonight's display was uncalled for, you will not loose your temper like that again. You are becoming a women and I demand you conduct yourself as one, that little display at dinner will not happen again and if it does there will be great consequences. I understand you have had a hard summer but that is no excuse. In your first lesson with me expect a detention._

_Severus._

Great, just great.


	7. Whoops

A/N: Okay, so I updated because I wasn't getting my review demand filled. **4 reviews guys** come on, more then 4 read each chapter so REVIEW!

* * *

"Twit"

"Brat"

"Scarface"

"Baby"

"Arseho-"

"CUT IT OUT!" Hermione yells making Harry and I jump breaking our intense staring contest. I was winning too, she just had to break my streak. Classes had been in session for a week and Harry and I still weren't speaking to each other. Well we were but we had taken to being immature and insulting each other. I was still attending 'detention' with Severus nightly because apparently I needed to learn proper manners, again. Then there were my heads to heads with Harry where we took to acting like spoiled twelve year olds, I think it's almost a good thing our Mum and Dad can't see how we're acting right now. Then again if they were alive we would have a very different life. One I often dream about.

"Sorry Hermione, but if someone wasn't such a-"

"CUT. IT. OUT" she demands cutting Harry off, I could almost hear her teeth grinding together from frustration. Last time I saw her this mad was this morning when I took out some anger on a first year Hufflepuff who looked thoroughly scared when I was done with him. Poor bugger I'll have to find him later to say sorry.

"But 'Mione"

"No, this has gone on long enough you don't even have reasons to be mad anymore. You two yelled, and said what was on your mind. There's no reason to continue acting like children when we all know you're not going to give in and say sorry to each other so hug and make up"

Harry and I stare at Hermione like she had two heads, hug and make up? Just like that? We look at each other with a look of disgust making Ron snort into his Lunch which he had been ignoring while we had our nice friendly exchange.

"NOW"

"Yes ma'am"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I yell jumping up catching the attention of many of our fellow housemates. I was beginning to think we had been annoying them lately especially the other morning when I rather loudly stomped up to the boy's staircase to re-steal Harry's toothpaste. Of course I could have took Hermione's but that would be too easy, and not cause an early morning pillow battle in the Sixth Year boys dorm. I stare at Harry as we both slowly walk down our different sides of the table, well I was slightly faster of course.

Scratch that he was.

Bugger can't get in front of me, I shake my head at Harry speeding up my pace in order to reach the end of the Gryffindor tables before me.

I was winning.

He was winning, no me, no him. I glare turning my pace into a jog watching as he had the same idea.

Holy crap why is he so damn competitive?

"I don't think so Harry!"

"Oh I do Lizzie" he taunts with a small smile eyeing the end which was two steps away. I happily jump in place doing a small victory dance exactly as Harry arrives jumping in front of me throwing me off balance.

"Wow there" Harry mumbles grabbing my shoulder to keep me from falling. "I'm sorry"

"Me too" I mutter looking down at my feet, I could tell he wasn't talking about almost knocking me down. "Hug?" Harry asks nervously, I look up, my eyes locking with his of the same color, he looked sorry, sadness filled the deep pools both recent and past. "Course" I smile softly letting him engulf my small frame in a hug causing an uproar of cheers from our housemates.

Yeah okay we were annoying, we get it.

"Great the 'Wonder Twin's" are back" Pansy Parkinson's voice reaches my ear, I look over Harry's shoulder seeing her and Malfoy heading out of the hall, Malfoy with a small smirk on his face. Git.

__________________________________

'Turn your books to page 213, I want 1 foot of parchment on my desk by the end of the lesson outlining the proper counter-curses and how to preform them, failure to do so will result in an automatic 'T'.'

I refrain from rolling my eyes at Severus' threat and open my book with a rather loud bang on the table. It wasn't my fault that he choose such heavy books. "Five points from Gryffindor" I almost snort, for what unnecessary noise? "For what sir!" Dean Thomas asks nervously from the back of the room, he had been oddly defensive of me lately though I think he was trying to make up for the fact he was dating Ginny Weasley and Harry has been ignoring him a bit.

"Unnecessary disruptions," knew it, "Ms. Potter seems to have trouble regulating the about of noise she makes doing simple tasks"

Idiot.

"I'm sorry Professor" I say in mock sweetness, "but the book is just so heavy and my small little arms just can't handle the sheer weight of this wonderfully large and informative textbook"

"Is there anything else Ms. Potter? Any bladder problems along with your lack of strength?" Severus asks with a grim frown glaring at me intently. What? I have to have some sort of fun.

"Well now that you mention it.." I pause nodding my head slowly, "yeah, I do kind of have to use the facilities if you catch my drift.""

"Sadly I'm sure even Mr. Weasley understood that, Ten points from Gryffindor for-"

"Causing a ruckus?"

"DETENTION!"

I growl under my breath huffing in my seat. I don't think I've had this many detentions since Third Year when I decided to follow Percy on his patrols not that he knew it was always that Clearwater girl that caught me. Oh man I was such a creep child. Thanks Mum and Dad, without your guidance I've become a stalker. Maybe it's a quality I picked up from Severus, I'll have to ask him tonight at detention.

"Perhaps Ms. Potter you will learn to control your actions and note how they effect others"

"So that's why I get detention, I just figured you liked to spend time with me Professor" I ponder watching his shoulder tense as he continues his walk back to his desk. Oh was that out of line? Shame.

The rest of the day went rather quickly, before I knew it I was sitting at dinner. My favorite time of day.

"Neville!" I yelp happily giving the shy boy an obnoxiously loud kiss on the cheek. Beside me I could hear Seamus tittering away in amusement. Go ahead laugh it up, he just jealous that he only got 'all this' for a limited time only. That and open mouth kisses were gross back when we dated. Though I did frequently tell Oliver that he was allowed to put his tongue in my mouth, oh god I am deranged.

"Hello, E- Lizzie" Neville corrects himself quickly, I may have threatened him for calling me Elizabeth a few too many times last year during D.A meetings. They weren't mean threats it just involved kissing in places that let's just say Neville wasn't ready to have kissed. I mean his lips too perverts, he can barely handle a cheek kiss.

"How's my favorite Longbottom?" I ask shoveling food onto my plate ignoring the looks Harry and Ron were shooting me from down the table. Hermione didn't seem to concerned by my absence after all I was close enough for her to scold me incase I cause trouble. Pah. Over achievers.

"Fine, how are you?" Neville asks somewhat confused, I didn't usually talk to him all that much but I was on a mission of sorts, "I'm good, though I have a question to ask you. First Hogsmade visit, you haven't got a date yet have you?" I ask hearing Seamus spit out his drink as Neville begins to choke on his chicken. Wow, am I really that hazardous to people's well being.

"N-no" Neville coughs again turning bright red. I beam up at him with a big smile, "Great! Go with me yeah?" I ask, even though it came out as more of an order, then again he didn't really have a choice.

"Y-yes, I guess t-that would be alright"

"Awesome!, Well I must be off, I have detention...again" I add as an after thought patting Neville's head as I stand laughing at Ron who had his jaw dropped in amazement. He bet me Neville would say no and run off.

"How does she do that?" Ron asks Harry as I pass on my way out.

"I have no clue, probably got it from our Dad or something" I hear Harry mutter, yeah it's true my Dads confidence genes and narcissism landed in my pocket. Something Severus was happy to frequently remind me of.

The walk to the Defense Room wasn't all that long. I was just thankful I didn't have to serve all these detentions in the Dungeons. When ever I had to go down there I had that awful music from Mission Impossible stuck in my head and felt the urge to duck around the corners and roll on the dirty floor. Yes dirty, that care-taker of ours Filch doesn't do too much care-taking he's too bust chasing around us hooligans because of all our unacceptable behavior.

I push open the Defense door with a shove letting it bang off the wall "Oh S-, what are you doing here?" I ask a moody looking Malfoy who looked rather displeased to be here.

"Ms. Potter, your theatrics are not appreciated" Oh I see, it was going to be one on those detentions. Bugger stupid Malfoy. Malfoy glances over at the sound of my voice, I could tell he was trying to pretend my interest didn't interest him but his facial expression said otherwise. I wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"Mr. Malfoy! Return to your lines!" I snort, lines, thats what he got? That's hardly a punishment.

"I see Ms. Potter you have chose to ignore the rules in regards to dress code, once again"

"I went to dinner in this, no one said anything. Technically it's free time now. If I'm in my pajamas I hardly see how that matters" I shrug gesturing down to the t-shirt and cotton pajama pants I was wearing. I actually think the bottoms were Harry's they felt a little loose.

"You wouldn't would you" Severus sneers gesturing to the seat beside Malfoy. Severus you are an evil, evil man I think staring directly at him hoping for once that he was listening to my thoughts.

"You will be writing the following line until I allow you to leave" Slave driver.

"I will not sass my Professors in anyways and adhere to all the rules of this school. They are rules and not optional, and I will strive to be more respectful to this institution and the people within it. Public displays of affection are frowned up and I will not engage in such behavior for it is shameful and grotesque"

"THAT'S LIKE A PARAGRAPH NOT A LINE!" Besides how does he know about Neville? Damn.

"I suggest you get writing" Severus finishes cooly spinning for his desk his cloak billowing behind him.

Grumbling I struggle to remember the obnoxiously long paragraph I was to write multiple times choosing to ignore Malfoy beside me who was sitting staring straight ahead and not writing his own lines any longer.

'I will listen to my Professors' I see taking a quick glance at Malfoy's parchment, I frown how did he get that and I get the angry fatherly rant line. Screw this.

"I will be back momentarily"

"Look forward to it" I snip lightly as Severus sweeps past rushing from the room. Luckily he choose to ignore my comment probably for my sake rather then Malfoy's. I wasn't looking forward to a lecture about how I should act in class and how talking to him like I do at home should not be done because he cannot let it slide as easily and blah blah blah.

"Sorry" Malfoy mutters brushing his surprisingly warm arms against mine accidently when reaching for his ink once more. I drop my quill in shock, did Malfoy just apologize to me?

"Wh- what did you just say?" I squeak shocked normally he would blame me, then talk about how he was going to have to rip the skin off his arm.

"Sorry, what your Mum never taught you-" Malfoy pauses realizing who he was talking to once more. I raise an eyebrow, no my Mum never taught me anything. Can't say I remember her.

"Sorry" he mutters again sounding angry with himself. What the hell is with this guy.

"Stop apologizing, it's creepy" I frown observing the boy beside me. He looked frazzled, his usual proper posture had been forgotten and he was hunched over the desk much like I was.

Malfoy snorts lightly shaking his head, "There's not pleasing women is there?, they like manners, they like tough guys, can't make up their ruddy minds"

"Can't say I personally have that problem, but okay. Should I find a boy to come in here to help you with your girl problems? Perhaps Snape will be of some assistance we could always ask him?" I suggest jokingly putting my quill down to stare at Malfoy who had also abandon his lines. I was having a conversation with Draco Malfoy in detention, in my pajamas, who would have thought.

"Girls are hopeless" he states bluntly in only a way a Malfoy could, the same almost sharp way that made you scared to disagree.

"Boy's are no better"

"Boy's have to take all the risks, they ask the girls out, they put themselves out there"

"I guess you weren't at dinner then" I snort shaking my head at the blonde boy who was frowning now. He was curious but didn't want to ask, I think it was killing him he wasn't insulting me currently. "I told Neville he was my date for Hogsmade when the time com-, hey don't laugh!" I demand watching Malfoy as his head tips back laughter like no other admitting from his mouth, I didn't know he could laugh other then that "Muahah I just killed your family" laugh.

"Longbottom, out of, oh, Longbottom!"

"At least I have better taste then Parkinson!" I snap grabbing my quill and chucking it at his head turning to face the front my head resting on my hand which was held up by my elbow. Neville was a perfectly nice boy. Pansy was a tit.

"Pansy is perfectly acceptable she comes from a good family, pure-"

"Blood, blood, blood. Ever try dating someone you actually like? Someone you could love for them other then how pure their blood is or what their family history is? Your suppose to date to experiment, find people you click with not force yourself to like a person because your parents would approve"

"Well your parent's-"

"Wouldn't care about the choices I made. My Dad was a pureblood wizard and my Mum a muggleborn. I like to think Harry and I turned out alright, sure he didn't grow up knowing anything about the-" Shit.

I freeze watching Malfoy's face frown in confusion. Shit, shit, double shit.

"What do you mean Potter-"

"Look at the time, tell Snape I'll finish another night I have another...detention to get to." I lie clenching my teeth. How could I be so stupid, I may as well have came right out and said we didn't grow up together. Stupid stupid stupid I really have to watch my mouth from now on.

-------------------------------------------

"Once you have all finished turning your shoes into dogs you may leave"

"Sweet"

"Something to say Ms. Potter?" McGonagall asks directing her gaze on me a small playing on her lips. I knew she found me funny but the women just didn't know how to smile.

"Course not Professor" I call from my place in the back next to Hermione who had already set to perfect the charm.

"I always tell myself I'm not going to sit beside you because you are just a magnet for trouble"

"But you do anyways, because it me, Ron or Harold"

"Harry's full name is Harold?"

"Er,no. I don't think so" I frown, was his full name Harold? I mean Harry was a short for wasn't it? Harold Potter, Harry Potter.. I like Harry better, then it's a double 'R' in the first name followed by a double 'T' in the last name. Wait what am I saying, go I am a freak.

Directing my attention to the task at hand I pull out my wand pointing it at my shoe. Alright shoe it's just you and me, I'm going to say some words and your going to change into a nice dog so I can go have a nap, got it?

'Changio anmormian canine' I say clearly with the requiered flick left, jab right and long circle stroke.

Nothing, not even a twitch.

"Oh come on shoe I asked nicely!" I cry causing a few Ravenclaws to turn and glare at me. God forbid I ruin their awkward silence that seems to surround them. Then again the majority will practically pounce on you if you disturb their studying. I think they should follow my philosophy, don't and say you did. Aim low and don't be disappointed.

A barking makes me slowing turn to glare at Hermione who was practically glowing with pride.

Gryffindor for sure.

'BANG!'

I glance over to my left seeing my brother beside a shocked looking Seamus. I loved when Seamus blew stuff up! "Professor, I think we need another shoe over here" Harry states weakly edging away from Seamus who was looking mildly proud of his accomplishment.

"Mr. Finnigin!"

I love when someone other then me gets in trouble.

"I will not tolerate fooling wand waving in my class room"

Oh that was harsh, I only here that once a month.

"None of your other peers have managed to destroy the-"

'BANG'

"Mr. Weasley!"

I dissolve in a fit of giggles beside Hermione who looks semi amused because Lavender Brown Ron's table partner was now screeching. "My hair!", "It's just soot Lavender" Ron assures her embarrassed as I continue to laugh at my classmates misfortune.

"Ms. Potter, I don't see what you find so amusing you haven't succeeded either" the Professor turns on me, be afraid be very afraid don't look her in the eye!

"Ms. Potter, let's see" Seriously? Shit. I sigh raising my wand, my eyes squinting in frustration, I could do this, if Hermione could do it then I could so do it. Right? Well we'll see...

'Changio anmormian canine', 'BANG!' "Shit" I cuss quickly covering my mouth wide-eyed as I look at my very grim looking Head of House and Transfiguration Professor.

"Sorry Professor"

"You always are Elizabeth, you always are" she mutters stalking from the room just in time for the giggles to begin.

"Lizzie!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I say still horrified as the door to the classroom shuts. She should know better then to stand so close to me anyways. I really wasn't the best witch, in this class anyways.

-----------------------------------


	8. Smiling Ferret

A/N: Well I got three, that was close enough. **4 Reviews **for this one though! Not to brag but fans of my Jonas Brother story reviewd 3xs as much as ya'll

* * *

"You can't tell me Malfoy isn't up to anything" Harry announces as soon as I walk into his room. I jump back towards the door slightly looking between him and Ron, oh it was one of those days. I hate when he goes snooping.

"Are we still fighting about that?" I ask amused, it was kind of funny now. I can't imagine what Harry would do if I suddenly told him I was dating him, I think that would be funny.

"No, but admit it he's been acting twitchy"

"He actually been kind of, nice" I say hesitantly holding up my arms before I got screamed at, Ron let out a snort of disbelief from his bed.

"NICE?!" Harry roars, yes roars like a lion it was bloody loud.

"Yes nice, what he's not allowed to be nice sometimes?" I ask pausing a smirk gracing my features, "I also don't appreciate you talking about my boyfriend in such away" I finish with a huff walking from the room leaving Harry and Ron in a stunned silence.

Quickly I make my way down the boy's stairs glancing over my shoulder nervously waiting for the eruption. "Hey Lizzie I was wondering if you could help me with a Charms paper" Ginny catches my attention from her seat on the couch lounging beside Dean.

"Sure Ginn-"

"LIZZIE!" Harry's voice yells abnormally loud making my eyes almost pop out of my head. I hope he used a sound charm and wasn't that angry. It was a joke...

"On second though, I'll figure it out. Good luck with that" she laughs nervously tugging at Deans arm, who seemed frozen in fear slightly.

"I'm not staying are you crazy!?" I ask her heading for the Portrait hole quickly hearing the thundering of Harry and Ron's steps on the staircase. Like I'm going to deal with that right now.

"If he asks I'm in my room" I call behind me hearing Harry's voice yell my name again.

I make my way down to the Great Hall dragging my bag with me lazily through the door and tossing it on the house table making a few second years glance up nervously. I'd be nervous of me too because I currently could tell I looked pretty terrified. "Word to the wise if you see Harry Potter, run" I mutter to them pulling out a piece of parchment. I could write to Remus. Scrounging for a quill and ink I eventually steal a muggle pen from one of the second years who were acting as a barrier between the door-Harry and me.

_Dear Remus,_

_You will be pleased to know that I have only had 6 detentions so far. I realize that it is quite a bit but to be fair I had two in one day. Wouldn't Dad be proud? I know you must be bursting with pride. I miss you by the way just throwing that out there, hopefully we'll see each other at Christmas. I am currently hiding in the Great Hall. I have to admit I played a rather cruel joke on Harry just now telling him I was dating Malfoy. I think it's rather amusing though I doubt I will when Harry finally catches up with me, let's hope no body lets slip I'm not hiding in my room yeah? Wouldn't want to be out a god-daughter now would you, course not. What else, oh I burned off Minnie's eyebrows, purely by accident I assure you. Freak, accident that had to do with me attempting to turn a shoe into a dog. Stupid spell anyways._

_My grades are fine because I know you care about that stuff. I, pretend to study every time we have an examination. You should be happy because I do that just for you. Also in regards to your last letter, I wasn't trying to make Kingsley cry it just happened, well almost happened. Don't worry. I'm eating well, and all that stuff you seem to worry about. It might interest you to know I've been having those dreams again, I don't know if they're from subconscious thinking or what._

_Oh! I have a date, I told Neville Longbottom we were going to Hogsmade together and he agreed!_

_That's all I have to say, I think the second year I took this pen from has noticed she's eyeing me._

_Miss you so so so so so so so so so so so much._

_Love you,_

_Lizzie-lily. (The best, most wonderful, beautiful and smartest god-daughter ever)_

I roll the letter up and toss the pen at the stupid little girl who was about half a second from cursing me. "Thank you, Lizzie Potter by the way" I wink seeing her expression. I loved doing that, only good thing that came out of Harry getting that blasted scar. Oh and the free stuff.

Looking around I grab my things quickly and more or less jog out of the Great Hall, jumping behind statues and anything else that would hide me along my way to the Owlrey to find Hedwig.

"Hedwig! Come here girl!" I call avoiding the owl poop at all costs, I was wearing my slippers and didn't really want to have to clean them. Yes I'm a witch but I still don't like getting poop on my slippers.

I smile watching my brothers Snowy Owl glide down from the rafters quickly I tie the letter to her watching her soar away. I still remember the first time I saw her when we were on the train. I had decided I loved her right then and more or less demanded that I have full use of her. Of course Harry was young, impressionable (into thinking I was tough) and happy to meet the sister he was just informed her had. Frankly I could of gotten anything out of him at that moment, he's lucky all I demanded was full use of his owl, oh and some money for snacks because Severus hardly gave me any allowence.

Harry and I never really kept a secret from each other but I did know about him before he knew about me. I remember the day Severus sat me down and told me. It had been a rainy Hallowe'en day and I was pouting once more because he wouldn't let me go Trick-or-Treating yet again. Every year I had watched kids from the window run up and down the streets in costumes, and every year that's all I got to do was watch. Severus told me it was a waste of time an instead bought me a bunch of candy, and like every year he regretted it. I didn't handle sugar well as a kid, not that I do so now. However I'll always remember that one day when I was five, Severus sat me down ceremoniously dumping a large bucket of candy into my lap. Like every Hallowe'en we had come home from Hogwarts for the night. After a few minutes of me eating like a fat kid he just came out and told me, I was excited of course until he told me I couldn't meet Harry until I started school myself.

When I think about it Severus did a pretty good job raising me, especially for a bitter young man who didn't ever want kids to begin with. He calls his students his children and he has more then enough. That's true, but if he treated any son or daughter the way he treats his student the kid would have very poor self esteem, believe no one loved him and probably would kill his/her own self.

See me, I know Severus loves me because he get's mad when I put myself into danger or go and get myself hurt. Plus he said it a few times when he thought I was sleeping when I was in the hospital wing on one of those many occasions. It was more of a "I love you, you stupid girl" followed but some frustrated grunt but he still said it.

"Potter? Your not having some sort of fit are you?" a voice asks making me jump slightly. I grunt glancing over at Malfoy signifying that I was still alive. He was allowed to send owls, though he was blocking my view as he tied the letter on and whispered to the owl like I was trying to see what he was doing. You know like I cared or something.

"No, I'm not having a fit, though umm.." I pause, should I tell him? Probably. "just a word of warning you may want to stay away from my brother" I warn him, Malfoy who was awkwardly dressed up for a weekend turns cocking his head to the side in what resembled amusement.

"I don't usually try and be around him or was that a really bad threat?"

I laugh shaking my head, "He was talking about how you seem to me 'up to something', I simply told him that you've been nicer recently" I shift my feet looking at a rather interesting piece of owl dung to avoid looking at him. "You defended me" Malfoy asks somewhat shocked but looked frustrated, I couldn't quite understand why. Maybe he was constipated.

"There's some more, hence the staying away part," I clear my throat; I can't believe I was going to tell him this. "I was trying to make him angry, it was a joke actually but he over reacted hence me being here."

"Potter, spit it out!"

"Okay, okay" I mutter looking at his annoyed face, nice Malfoy was gone; maybe he's bipolar? "I told Harry and Ron, jokingly of course that you were my boyfriend. So if you see him run? Okay bye!" I rush the last part striding towards the door; sadly Malfoy was quicker due to his long legs.

"You told your brother you and I were an item" he asks sounding somewhat amused, there was an odd gleam in his eye. One that usually came before the hexes.

"It was a joke, I'll tell him when he's cooled down."

"What did he do?" Malfoy asks almost excitedly the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Was deadly quite for about thirty seconds, then yelled for me very very loudly, then came after me. But I ran away so I couldn't tell you" I shrug slipping by him while I had the opportunity, I'm a pretty good distraction.

"Wait Potter, while we're having this little civil moment. Can I ask you a question?" Malfoy asks quietly his back turned to me, his body was stiff so what ever it was obviously wasn't a light topic.

"Sure Malfoy" I say hesitantly pausing mid step waiting.

"Do you hate me?"

My foot drops in shock, oh jesus. "Uh, no, hate's a strong word. I don't hate you. Dislike you the majority of the time because you're a tit, yes." I wait for him to say something else, like profess his undying love for me and then go on about how Victoria helped him do this but he didn't. He stood still and quite for a moment before walking out of sight. Things at Hogwarts just got weirder.

I safely managed to get back into the Common Room after staking out the front door to make sure Harry had left. However Hermione did see me go up to our room.

"Lizzie I know you're up there!"

"No I'm not" I yell from the top of the stairs snickering quietly. I stiffen seeing Hermione who looked very annoyed with me at present time. "Your brother wants me to get you, could you just please tell him it was a joke?", I shake my head smiling, "This is much more- ah. HARRY!" I yell falling into Hermione as the stairs change into a slide. Bugger, that was the one thing I was trying to remember to look out for.

I feel myself being untangled from Hermione as I'm lifted up by my arm pits, my arms being held over my head. Seeing as a very ticked off looking brother of mine was staring at me I assumed it was Ron.

"Thanks Hermione"

"TRAITOR!" I yell causing the few people who weren't watching to look at us.

-------------------

"I hate girls"

"I hear there not to fond of you either" I mumble continuing with my Charms essay, I still have a few inches to go but couldn't find anything else to write about.

"Your such an ego boost Liz, thanks"

"Well Lavender's been following you around recently, at least you attract something, besides I thought you went out to practice with Harry? Try-outs are tomorrow aren't they?" I ask Ron briefly looking up to see him turn a rather sickly shade of green.

"I was, and they are. He took off, though I did run into that twit Dean snogging my sister"

"He's her boyfriend he'll do that on occasion" I nod rolling my eyes. I hated over protective brothers, and Ron was worst then Harry. Mostly cause if Harry can't scare them off I can manage too.

"Well he shouldn't" Ron mutters crossing his arms, I put my quill down feeling an annoyed look gracing my features, "Look at it this way, if you and I were dating wouldn't you want to snog me? "

"W-well"

"Oh relax I wasn't asking you if you wanted to snog me. You have to know though Harry wouldn't threaten you or scold me twenty-four seven if that was the case. What I'm saying here is lay off your sister, and Dean because he's your friend and she's your sister"

Ron stares at me jaw dropped, "T- that, that was smart" he stammers in awe. I roll my eyes turning back to my work leaving Ron to bask in my awesomeness for a moment more.

"Shove a bum"

"Er. Why?" I ask my disgustingly sweaty brother who was trying to unsuccessfully shove himself into the little place beside me. No Harry is not fat and nor am I, it's just my pile of finished homework and books are taking up most of the couch.

_In conclusion, the previously stated charm has many uses, this charm can be preformed wandless if practiced often enough and it is used by a large rang of wizards and witches in their day-to-day life._

"So what do you think?"

"About what exactly?" I ask rolling the essay up somewhat pleased with my work. It wasn't my best because I didn't actually research the charm just kind of regurgitated what Hermione told me about it but it would get at least an 'A'. Remember aim low.

"Helping me with the try-outs?"

"Depends, do I have to get up early?" I frown looking up at the clock, dinner wasn't for another hour and I was thankful to be getting my homework done on a Saturday rather then rushing to finish tomorrow. Which I now know would have taken all day. That I didn't have.

"They're at 11" I whimper rather pathetically at this, then again I couldn't have him announce now that people had to wait an hour because the captain's sister was too lazy to get herself out of bed before 11.

"Fine, but I'm not participating, make Gin do it"

"Thank you!" Harry grins moving in for a hug which I duck out of. He still smelt, gross.

"Come on"

"Perhaps after you shower"

"Come on"

"No thanks"

"You're hurting my feelings"

"They'll recover I assure you" I mutter turning away and to my books, a second later I feel a rather hot, sweaty body grabbing mine in a death hold. "I love you Lizzie", "Back at cha Harry".

"You two are oddly close" Ron informs us from his overstuffed chair shaking his head at us. Moments like this are the times you can tell we didn't grow up together.

______________________________________________

"Okay can I get everyone to fly around the pitch for me, NO IF YOUR NOT IN GRYFFINDOR PLEASE GET OFF THE FEILD!"

I laugh from my spot beside Harry watching a few Hufflepuff's whine and walk away whilst throwing down their broom which I found greatly amusing. I had in fact managed to get up in time, I was in some simple track pants and a baggy sweater that I think may have belonged to Hermione at one point. My hair was carelessly thrown up and I had plopped a pair of sunglasses on to hide the dark circles I knew would probably be there since I didn't bother with make-up.

"There once was a wizard named Harry, he couldn't even-"

"Don't finish that sentence Lizzie, I highly recommend you do not finish that sentence" Harry warns, his jaw was clenched as he watched the players fly around the pitch. I liked to play Quidditch, not watch it all to much. I didn't like not being in the game.

"How about McLaggen?"

"Hot"

"I meant his playing" Harry sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose and pinching his eyes closed.

"He looks hot? Look just pick Ron, that bulky guy there, Ginny, and those two idiots swinging the Beater bats then we can go inside and eat something!"

"We have to have them actually play, what if that guy's rubbish?" Harry asks pointing to the bulky fourth year trying out for Chaser. He had nice hair, and arms. Yummy.

"Then at least I can look at him"

"Liz-", "You get to look at Ginny the whole time, I need some man meat", Harry sighs shaking his head at me before shouting out the next set of instructions. You know who we need here? Oliver.

You know what I wanted orange juice, I'm pretty sure this school doesn't even know what it was. All they ever have is that god awful Pumpkin juice, Harry loves the stuff I think it's bloody disgusting. I always have Severus brave the muggle world and go get me orange juice, I miss orange juice.

"Oi, you two you don't hit each other with those bats! Ugh! Lizzie, please help me!" Harry yells back to me frustrated pulling at his hair. Oh boy here we go. If one of them spits from up there it's not going to go right through my head will it? I've always wondered that. Maybe I'll try it on my secret stalker Malfoy. Guess I'll have to brave it and find out.

"Lizzie please!"

"Oh I'm coming you big baby!"


	9. Dream Drama

A/N: REVIEWS or no more double updates

* * *

**"Lizzie? Honey? Your breakfast is getting cold. I'd hurry up if I was you your father seems to have taken it upon himself to eat every thing in sight this morning" a voice calls a warm hand gently shaking me from my slumber. "My, my it's been awhile. Where have you been, your father's been worried sick" Lily Potter mock teases brushing come hair out of my face. I was here again the dreams. I didn't know what to call them exactly but somehow I would end up here every so often with, my parents. This didn't happen for Harry that I knew, I often asked and they always said "No Liz, your our special girl". Because of this I never told Harry about the dreams because I didn't want him to feel left out.**

**"Hey Mum" I smile hugging the ageless women. She had not aged a day since she died looking as perfect as ever and more like a sister then a mother. Though she sure had adopted the tone.**

**"Are you behaving for Severus? I saw Remus reading that letter, you haven't gotten any more detentions have you?" she scolds as I walk down the stairs in front of her heading for the kitchen I have become so accustom to seeing in my dreams.**

**"No more detention's Mum, not lately anyways"**

**"Well that's just unacceptable!" a deep voice says making me smile. "Dad!" I cry running over to the still dashing frame of James Potter who was standing from his kitchen chair still in his pajamas.**

**"Didn't I tell you to try and break my record"**

**"Please if she did that she'd have to try and be two people" Mum scoffs going over to the stove where I could smell some more pancakes cooking.**

**"Your Mum's just mad because your off to a good start" Dad winks kissing my forehead and pulling out my chair for me.**

**I liked coming here, sometimes. It was hard, because I could see how they would have been. But I won't ever get to see it for real. It also hurts to know Mum cry's every single time I go back. How we've guessed it is, please it's Lily Evans she's brilliant, some nights, at random I fall into a deeper sleep then normal. When that happens I appear here, I enjoy a few hours at most here before I slowly begin to disappear as I rise into a lighter sleep. In fourth year Severus knocked me out with some Potion because I was almost hysterical over Harry and I spent 2 days here. Probably the best, but most emotionally draining two day's of my life.**

**"Was that a doorbell?" I ask confused as my father stands grinning I wasn't aware they could get company in, well where ever we are. "Be right back Lil's" Dad says dashing off in the direction on the front hall. Not that I ever used the front door I just appeared in my parents bed. Which is a really bad place for me to appear. I've been told Mum checks the bed everyday at the same time.**

**"You know Lizzie that joke you played on your brother wasn't very nice"**

**"He got over it" I laugh accepting the breakfast she gave me, her smile looked forced I could tell she was listening to the voices in the front hall as well. They were muffled, no doubt Dad cast a charm.**

**"Your doing okay though right? Harry too?"**

**"Yes, Mum. Only problem's we have in or lives have to do with love"**

**"Love? I never told you you could date Lizz-bear" I scoff ignoring my father but a grin breaks out on my face anyways. "As long as she's not dating Malfoy" a different voice interrupts my juice drinking.**

**Sirius.**

**"Is he?" I ask feeling tears prickle my eyes slightly fearing to look behind me. Looking up I could see my Mom nodding sadly where my Dad looked pained like he regretted answering the door.**

**"Lizzie-lily, you going to turn around?" the voice asks softer this time. I shake my head no holding back a sob, I couldn't see him now. Not after all this time missing him.**

**"Sirius maybe you should-"**

**"No don't go, please" I whisper slamming my eyes shut and turing towards the voice. "James don't laugh!", "She looks like a monkey when she does that!" WHACK. "LILY! OW"**

**"Come on princess, open your eyes" Sirius voice cuts though the fighting behind me, I peek them open catching a small look of him before jumping at him for a hug my sobs echoing through the kitchen.**

"Lizzie!"

**"Your here, I've missed you so much, Harry too"**

**"I know, I know" he whispers stroking my hair softly.**

"Lizzie wake up!"

**"I don't want to go! No!" I yell backing away quickly from Sirius who had an alarmed look on his face.**

**"Lizz-bear, calm down"my Dad says a pained expression occupying his face.**

**"No I don't want to go back"**

"Lizzie! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

**"It's not a bad dream! Daddy! Please!" I yell grabbing for him as I feel myself fading.**

**"I'm sorry Lizzie, you'll be back soon. I'm so sorry baby"**

**"No, Dad! Mum! Please, Sirius!" I yell seeing my Mum collapse on one of the kitchen chairs with her head in her hands. Not again it was too soon, it's always too soon.**

"ELIZABETH!"

"No, you took me away!" I yell swatting at the hand that was stroking my hair retching open my eyes I see Severus standing over me along with Hermione and McGonagall all in their night clothes.

"Your in the hospital wing Elizabeth, calm down"

"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!?"

"Lizzie you were screaming in your sleep, and crying" Hermione explains quietly tears running down her own cheeks.

"There gone, I was just, Sirius came, oh Mum, Mum was crying so hard. I didn't want to leave" I cry helplessly. I don't know what came over me it was like something had cracked inside me. I couldn't get a grip on anything.

"Elizabeth you have to calm down"

"Dad looked so sad, I hurt them all I just-"

"Lizzie, please, calm down" he mummers taking my hand in his own cool one. I could feel the tears still streaming down my face as I watched Hermione leave with McGonagall, both looked somber.

"I, can't you make it stop Severus" I ask sniffing, I liked the dreams but I didn't want to have them anymore every time I came out of them it got worst and harder to get over.

"I'll try Lizzie, I promise, sleep" he says softly brushing my hair from my eyes. I shake my head there was no way in hell I was going back to sleep tonight.

"Go back to sleep, you'll be fine. I'm right here Lizzie" he mutters as if ashamed to be comforting me. I try and fight the power of sleep but it eventually overtakes me once more.

______________________

"Come on Poppy, I'm fine I swear"

"You're coming right back if I hear anything else young lady!"

I close the door quickly not wanting to hear anymore of the nurse's threats. Honestly I was in there because I had a odd sort of dream not ill. I had the dreams once and awhile nothing to freak out about.

Harry had yet to come look for me so I was hoping, with all my might Hermione just said I was sleeping in. If he didn't know then he didn't need to find out. Then again I guess he would because I'm currently not in class.

The dreams happened at most once a month, they were both a burden and a blessing. Sometimes I wish Harry had them instead of me, I think seeing Voldemorts mind sometimes would be better then watching my Mum cry and hearing my Dad's voice all choked up.

"Skipping class are we? I think that deserves a detention"

I grone stopping midstride, I just wanted to go to my room but no, Malfoy had to grace me with his presence. "Are you stalking me? Do you think I have something interesting or something cause I assure you I do not and if I did I wouldn't share it with you Malfoy" I turn hands on my hips to glare at the tall boy who was leaning against a nearby wall. Apparently I need to be more observant.

"Now, now Potter is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" he asks with a smug smirk strutting, yes strutting over to me standing closer then I would have recommended since I have yet to brush my teeth. However somewhere deep down I hoped he didn't notice. "You, my boyfriend? HA! We dislike each other immensely, you know nothing about me!"

"Know nothing about you? You think after being in school with an annoying girl like you for 6 years I still don't know anything about you?"

"Malfoy, half the school knows my life, I'm Harry Potter's twin" I mutter sarcastically turning away from him only to have my shoulder gripped, I feel my socked feet spin on the stone floor as I'm forced to look at the moody Slythrien Prince once more.

"You love thunderstorms, when there's one outside you sit at dinner paying more attention to the ceiling then the conversation around you. In first year you kicked me in the shin not because I insulted Weasley but because I was just being rude in general, you try and be nice to everyone at first until they give you a reason not to. You hate cats, with a passion, you deny it but when you see that cat of Granger's you slink away like it will give you some sort of deadly virus. You don't try too hard at anything except the classes Snape teaches us, it's like you don't want him to have any reason to treat you badly, you spend too much time in the library though you wouldn't think so because you've never raised a hand in class since third year. You fight with everyone, you temper is terrible and you don't even see it yourself thinking you reserve fights for your brother when in reality you'll just fight for the sake of fighting."

"Are you done yet?" I ask annoyed what was he a bloody therapist?

"No shut-up, you stalk people, you're downright creepy sometimes but in an endearing way. You care too deeply for people even thought you know you'll get hurt in the end. You are so much like your brother that it's scary you look alike, act alike and even sound alike when your screaming at each other but there is one difference"

I snort, "Yeah, he's a man", "I told you to shut up" Malfoy snaps now holding onto both of my shoulders his school books now laying on a heap on the ground. Oh no he's going to drag me away and make me be his sex slave, oh my. Then again it could be a worst person, I mean Malfoy's not too bad to look at and he's been rather nice, and what am I saying!

"No, the difference is he's not afraid to love as much as you are"

"I'm not afraid to love!"

"No? Potter you stalk people or demand they go out with you because you don't want to get hurt. Wood wanted nothing to do with you, Weasley had a girlfriend, Diggory had a girlfriend, Longbottom won't do anything. You chase after people who won't have feelings back for you because then they won't hurt you." Malfoy says slowly, I try to turn my head, that wasn't true. Not true I dated Seamus, he asked me! I liked him he had candy. Oh god, he is right.

"You'll learn to, I know you will" Malfoy says softly letting go of my shoulders bending to pick up his books. He looks embarrassed as he adjusts his robes and picks up his bag off the floor. "Why, why did you say all that Malfoy?" I whisper watching him adjust his books in his arms in front of me his jaw clenched, eyes with a guarded expression. "You said I didn't know you, I know you better then you think Elizabeth Potter. You may not believe me but I'll prove it to you, I promise that" he says sharply turning on his heel and walking in the direction of the Great Hall. Well that was interesting to say the least.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Ow, Lizzie! Why are you dragging me places! Would you just tell me what's going on?" Hermione complains as I drag her out the front doors before dinner away from a very confused Harry and Ron. I had escaped telling Harry why I hadn't been in class but mentioning a few select words. 'Girl problems and hospital wing'.

"I have a problem, and I need to talk to somebody" I blurt out after pulling her over to one of the trees beside the Black Lake. Hermione's face softens in the setting sun no longer looking annoyed with me.

"You know you can talk to me Lizzie, whatever it is"

I nod taking a deep breath, "You can't tell anyone though, promise?"

Hermione hesitates, she didn't like keeping things from Harry and she wouldn't like keeping this from him. "Okay" she finally agrees frowning at me, I hated when she did that it was like the ultimate indicator she was thinking about weather or not she was going to actually keep quite or not.

"I think Draco Malfoy is in love with me" I blurt out watching her face turn to surprise, before she laughs. Hermione the bookworm, who I've been best friends with since I was 11, defended her against anyone who mentioned her hair was standing their laughing at me like I had just told her Oliver and I really had a steamy love affair during the summer. Which I did tell her, and she laughed exactly like this… was it really that unbelievable?

"The boy hates you! How do you even get these ideas Lizzie, oh boy Malfoy of all people! Next time at least pick something believable! Good joke Lizzie, okay lets go eat"

"I'm, Hermione I'm not joking!" I yell suddenly making her laugh wipe right off her face, her expression turning to sympathy. I plop down moodily on a rock, shoving my face in my hands. There was no way to tell her about this without telling her everything, every encounter.

"How? I mean why do you think that?" she asks sitting down slowly beside me.

Taking a deep breath I launch into the whole tale, I really hope she wasn't hungry.

"That, oh wow." Hermione mutters staring at me wide eyed. Yeah there's the reaction I was looking for before. If she had just believed me I wouldn't be as hungry as I am now either. The school grounds had darkened and I could feel the cold of the night beginning to settle in. "Yeah, wow"

"What are you going to do? I mean, I'd, are you sure this isn't some plot?"

"He told Victoria, he doesn't know I'm Victoria there's no way" I mutter shaking my head looking up at the lighted castle.

"So what are you going to do? I mean it's Malfoy you don't actually like him do you?" she asks almost fearfully with some laced anger in her voice.

I scoff, "Course not", I lie, well half lie. I don't know anything anymore!

"Well then, you can always ignore him. Though I am really hungry we can talk more later, I'm sure your brother's wondering where we are" she says slowly standing, beckoning for me to follow her.

I seriously don't like my life at the moment.

Why did he have to…me…he's him…urgh!

_______________

"Where's Harry P?" I ask purposely sitting in between Ron and Lavender. Lavender was all three of my 'T' describing words, tit, twit and twat. I also didn't like the mood her advances towards Ron was putting Hermione in I've had to drag her away from Harry and Ron a few times as she let loose her anger by almost blabbing _my_ biggest most guarded secret. Maybe I should do a Memory Charm on her?

"Oh Hello Lizzie I was just talking to Ron here an-"

"That's nice, Ron? Harry? Where is he?"

"H-he had a meeting with Dumbledore" Ron stumbles on his words flushing like I caught him in a private moment. He was just talking to her I really don't know why he was blushing unless his hands weren't playing with that pillow. Oh gross thoughts gross thoughts.

"O-o-okay" I pretend to stammer standing to leave Ron talk to Lavender who would sure be giggling about it later. I could hardly wait, please note the sarcasm. I was bored, very very bored. Hermione had run up to the Library, I would go there but I had been in there during my free block which I'm pretty sure no one I actually know shared with me. Harry was, well like Ron said at a meeting with the old one, and Ron was chatting up Lavender. Idiot.

"I'M BORED!" I announce to the Common Room, a few people look over at me but no one says or does anything. Causing me to snarl at them. "Be brave, someone entertain me!" Still nothing. Idiots the lot of em. "You're all cowards, how you got sorted here is beyond me" I mutter plopping down on one of the chairs beside the fire. We always had a fire going in here which made it pretty hot in the summer.

_"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, when it announces a house you will go to that house table and join your classmates" McGonagall announces making the other first years shiver. I look around seeing the red-head boy I met on the train relax quite a bit._

_"Are you nervous?" a voice asks in my ear, I jump slightly seeing my twin brother. I had been so happy to meet him earlier today but didn't think he liked me all that much yet._

_"Not really, Severus said it was easy."_

_Harry nods fingering the edge of his sleeve and turning it in his hands nervously. I eye his hand for a moment before swatting it away from his sleeve and grab it in my own squeezing it slightly._

_"Don't worry, I have to go first anyways won't I?"_

_Harry nods look down at me slightly, he was taller then me but not by much. "Do you think we'll be in the same house?" he asks eyeing the girl Susan Bones as she was being sorted._

_"Maybe, I hope so" I whisper honestly, I didn't want to be in a different house where we couldn't talk._

_"Me too" Harry smiles shyly, his grin looking almost odd on his face. He was pale, and skinny maybe our Aunt and Uncle didn't make sure he ate all his vegetables like Severus did._

_"Elizabeth Potter!" _

_"Good luck" Harry whispers, I smile and grab him in a quick hug ignoring the gasps that were coming from around the room. "You too"_

"Elizabeth Potter? Can someone tell me where I can find- Ms. Potter! Please come with me"

Crap what did I do now? I sigh making a spectacle out of myself as I get off the chair and stomp towards the Portrait Hole. "Pick up your feet Ms. Potter, proper women don't stomp"

"Yes, Professor" I grumble shuffling along behind McGonagall who seemed to be getting frustrated with me. Oh that's a shame, am I making Minnie angry? _Shuffle, shuffle shuffle_. I can see her shoulder hunching higher and higher every single time my feet glide across the floor noisily.

"So where are you going Professor? Do I have a secret mission?" I ask skipping to catch up with her as she speeds ahead. I'm beginning to get the impression she doesn't want to walk with me. That's a real shame, rejected! By a women! Oh the horror, my self esteem doesn't need that blow. Hell the only person who loves me is Severus, and Harry, and Malfoy, and Remus, and Hermione, and Ron, and Mrs. Weasley okay, so that is a lot of people. HOWEVER! I don't remember my point actually.

"The Headmaster would like to speak with you"

Oh of course he would, him and Harry have pow-wow meetings it's only fair I get one now and then. Speaking of Harry, unless Dad's showing up when I'm awake I believe I see my darling twin walking towards me. "Why are you laughing at me?" I exclaim walking past a snickering Harry, sure Minnie looked like she was a second away from dragging me by my ear but it was no reason to laugh at me!

"Oh no reason" he laughs walking past messing up my hair, I try to hit him but Minnie decided to warn me against it.

"Go on up, they're expecting you"

"They? Snipers? Hit-Wizards? Aurors!? What did I do?!"

"Potteeerrr"

"Going!" I yelp avoiding her hand. According to her she was allowed to swat me in private if I deserved it, I think she's bitter that I don't chase after her for hugs anymore.

I gulp walking up the stairs to the Headmasters office, I had only ever been here on a few occasions though the last time I was brought here, not sent here or stormed up here was when they put me in a deep sleep and put me in the bottom of the lake. So please forgive me for being ancy.

I pause at the door, do I walk in? "Enter Elizabeth"

Yes, in enters me, Elizabeth the most talented, beautiful, charming, big breasted- Why is he here?

Severus was standing looking very angered and annoyed, I wonder why, oh he has a potion with him.

Maybe he solved my problem? Doubt it, it's been years.

"Lemon drop?" No I would no like a candy, ha who am I kidding! "No, thank-you Headmaster" I politely decline sitting on the only chair in the room looking between Severus and Dumbledore who were looking from each other to me.

"Did I do something wrong? I swear I wasn't the one who changed Pansy's robes lime green!" I lie looking up at the ceiling, dark mahogany nice.

"Ms. Potter, I have a favor to ask of you actually. Though if you want we can discuss the incident that changed the color of Ms. Parkinson's robes"

"No, that's fine. What cha need?" I ask sitting up straighter and ignoring Severus' gaze, it was a practiced art avoiding that look. It has taken many years but I'm getting better at it.

"Ms. Potter I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't have to and please feel free to say 'no' I have no problems with that"

I hear a scoff from Severus, "She'll say yes anyways, Gryffindor's and their bravery"

Well if you were in that Common Room you'd think differently.

"Ms. Potter should anything ever happen to me, or Severus for that matter I ask that you return to Hogwarts as Victoria Snape"

"B-but Severus is the only one who knows the charms, they would wear off and I wouldn't be able to-"

"Ms. Potter, that has been taken into concern, Severus has brewed a potion that will give the same effect as the charm. It is long term and will not vanish until another potion is administered to reverse the effects. I am sure someone, even you yourself could brew this easily"

"I" I pause, what does he mean if something happens to him? As in this year? I mean I know his hand is all gross now but surly that won't kill him. "That would be no problem sir" I say firmly staring at Severus who was clutching a vial. He looked angry, very angry. I'm pretty sure I would be getting a detention tomorrow. Oh god he was going to yell at me, shit shit shit.

"Thank-you Elizabeth, if you change your mind at any time that is okay as well"

"You don't have to worry about that sir" I smile slightly standing from my chair and walking over to Severus who had his jaw clenched. Yeah, he was mad. Merlin.

"I suppose you can figure out that you drink this, it's similar to Polyjuice, don't take until the time comes" Severus instructs stiffly dropping the vial into my hands before stalking off like a moody toddler. Behind me I could hear Dumbledore sigh, "He'll be okay Ms. Potter. It's my fault he's frustrated. Pay no mind to him at present". All I could do was nod staring numbly at the door.

___________________________________

"Sit"

"You know, people are going to wonder why you gave me a detention for breathing too loudly" I mutter, I had intentionally made sure I was extra good today in class so I wouldn't have a reason to get detention in hopes that Severus would cool down and leave me the hell alone.

I had been up the majority of the night listening to Harry tell me the reason's agreeing to return to Hogwarts as Victoria Snape was a bad idea. I told him I probably wouldn't have to be he kept on ranting instead. Severus was rubbing his temples, "Elizabeth at times I don't know how I tolerate you"

I scoff putting my feet up on the desk only to have them hit down. "Tolerate me? All these year's you have been tolerating me? Here I was under the impression you cared for me, surly you do or I wouldn't be here" I venture staring at my hard faced guardian. Gods Malfoy was right I do pick fights.

Funny enough this little outburst seemed to have quieted Severus. "Your safety is my responsibility and mine alone, and if you don't like it don't blame me but that father of yours and his little friend"

_'Bitter old guy isn't he?_' a deep voice startles me, I peer around the classroom where on earth did that come from.

"For that matter, until you are of age you will respect the authority I have over you and very well listen to me"

_'He still has a wand up his arse? I thought someone would have dislodged it by now' _

Oh god, I'm going crazy, I think I'm hearing my Dads voice. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

"

Severus I-"

"Don't interrupt, you will remain here until I tell you to leave"

_'Bossy bossy, you're not going crazy dear. Well perhaps you are, would you like to talk to Mummy?_'

Crazy, I am going crazy. I grab my head covering my ear and shutting my eyes tightly, this is not happening this is not happening.

_'Lizzie-lily? Are you alright princess?'_

"Elizabeth are you listening to me?"

_'Lizzie, calm down, just open your eyes and look at the long nosed bugger, come on you can do it!_'

I shut my eyes tighter and clamp my hands over my ear. What the hell is going on? I could hear a mess of voices in my head, Dad's light directions to calm down messed with Severus's demands I pay attention. The voices suddenly became one before disappearing completely as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**"Why hello dear"**

**"AH!" I screech jumping away from my father. I wasn't asleep, what the hell is going on?!**

**"Lizzie you need to calm down princess, or has all that living with Severus made up up tight"**

**"JAMES!" a scolding voice interrupts, my Mum walking into the room an annoyed look on her face, "What did you do? How is she here? Lizzie are you okay? James honestly sometimes you can be so irresponsible"**

**"W-what's going on?" I stammer moving myself further towards the headboard, I had never been forced here just once in awhile while I was asleep. This couldn't be good.**

**"I came and got you, good timing too surly you wouldn't want to endure another tongue lashing from Severus"**

**"Got me?" I stare wide eyed at the pair watching as my Mum shook her head in disappointment. "It wasn't easy, I just meant to talk to you but then you just sort of followed, I'll have to work on that"**

**"You will not! I told you not to go trying to contact her and what do you do ignore me! Did you even think of what this would do to her? Suddenly hearing you voice in her head!"**

**"Lily I just wanted to see how she was doing" my Dad whines, I will admit it would have worked on me but I couldn't help but think how immature the man was being.**

**"Well you could have waited like the rest of us do, now do whatever and send her back poor Severus is worried"**

**"Severus, worried! Ha!"**

**"James don't start this now! Send her back!" Mum fumes her faces turning red, "not that I don't enjoy seeing you honey". I shake my head, what on earth. My parents lock in a staring contest for a few moments. "Fine, but next time she comes back I'm taking her out with Sirius" **

**"Just send her back James" Mum says almost sadly turning on her heel and walking form the room giving me a small sad wave.**

**"Dad what's-"**

**"Just close your eyes Lizzie" he says softly. Er, yeah cause I don't want to know what's going on at all. I do as he says feeling my body once more.**

"She just fainted? Like I'll believe that, he probably did something to her"

"Harry that's a terrible thing to say! He raised her why would he do anything to her"

"Well I don't know it's Snape!"

"You guys are annoying" I mumble opening my eyes to see Harry and Hermione on my bedside arguing in a hushed tone.

"Lizzie, you up!"

"Are you trying to beat my hospital wing visit record?"

"What happened?" Hermione asks worriedly smoothing out my covers in a nervous fashion, what did she think I was drugged or something?

"Harry Potter, our father is a twit" I sigh frustrated

__________________________________________

"So you're telling me, you see, and talk to Mum and Dad in your dreams?"

"Sometimes..."

"And you never told me this"

"I didn't want you to feel left out!" I deny loudly attempting to sit up in the hospital bed only to have Ron push me back down to stop me from jumping at my annoyingly frustrating brother.

Harry shakes his head in frustration, "I still can't believe you never told me"

"You don't tell me everything either" I hiss thinking about the multiple times I had walked into the Common Room and his conversations with Hermione and Ron would come to a stop. He said I didn't need to know everything and it was better that way since I lived with Severus. I think he was just treating me like they do Ginny, which is stupid because I'm older then her and Harry's twin!

"That's different"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"ALRIGHT! Harry, Ron you have to get down to the pitch you have a game against Slythrien" Hermione interrupts; I stick my tongue out at Harry and cross my arms in a pout. He's had it easy since Malfoy wasn't paying this year, I hear the guy they got was rather slow and stupid. Then again who in that house isn't slow and stupid. Except Malfoy who rather smart, quick witted, attract- EW no, gross. GIT MALFOY IS A GIT.

"Well we can always just stay here"

"Ron" Hermione warns the nervous boy, I hold back a laugh watching him slump towards the doors like he was going to a funeral. Hermione looks back giving me a smile and a wave before getting annoyed at the lanky red-head and pulling him out, his face shocked as he stumbles behind her out the door.

"Relax, you'll be out tomorrow, I'll come back before bed" Harry sighs leaning down and giving me a brief kiss on the forehead and turning for the door his Quidditch robes trailing behind him. I couldn't believe I was missing the first game, he had Katie Bell replacing me for the game, she didn't really want to play though which made me happy.

Sighing I lay back in the bed staring up at the ceiling, I don't know why they just expect me to sit here. I want to be outside, I want to see the match. I could hear the mummer of the students through the window as they made their way to the pitch. Then again they didn't get forced into unconsciousness by their dead father and have gross potions shoved down their throat by they guardian. Who still seems to think I fainted on purpose to avoid a scolding.

_'If your bored just leave, Poppy won't get too mad'_

I ignore the voice, great he's back. I don't want to be pulled in again it hasn't even been a week since the dream and it's his fault I'm missing the first match of the season.

_'I said I was sorry about that, I forgot!'_

'Well if you actually listened to Mum I wouldn't be here. Grow up!'

_'Grow up? I am your father young lady'_

"Who still acts like the twenty-one year old he is" I say out loud glaring up at the ceiling, why couldn't I have Mum in my head. The last thing I needed was another male authority figure telling me what to do I had too many of those already. Sitting up I look around surly someone brought my bag up with my work in it, I needed parchment.

Finally after locating the bag which had been shoved under the bed, probably by Ron who told Hermione I didn't need to do homework I pull out some parchment, a quill and some ink.

_All the Male's In My Life_

_Elizabeth Lillian Potter_

**_Severus Snape_**_- Overprotective guardian who pretends not to care for me. Gives me dentention for the sole purpose of scolding me like a child for something I did. If I do something dangerous he yell's at me, and says it's because he has to. Personally I think he needs to stop hiding his feelings because it will make things a lot easier for us._

**_Harry Potter_**_- Overprotective brother who doesn't tell me anything. Try's to protect everyone but himself and reverts to hermitism when things get stressful. Has a horrible temper and often says things that are very hurtful when angry, needs to discuss his feelings._

**_Remus Lupin_**_- Doesn't respond to letter's, at all. Thinks he doesn't deserve love, needs to stop punishing himself._

**_Draco Malfoy_**_- I don't know why he's on here. Has some creepy stalker crush on me, is in love with me and needs his head checked._

**_Ronald Weasley_**_-Acts like overprotective brother, needs to wake up and smell the Hermione's and tell Lavender to make like a tree and eff off._

**_Albus Dumbledor_**_- Asks favors of me that could be potentially damaging to me._

**_James Potter_**_- The father I only know from my dreams, seems to like making himself that annoying voice in my head. Note to self: have Severus teach me how to block it out._

**_Sirius Black_**_- The strongest link I had to my father, liked to share stories about them (Mum and Dad) something Remus wasn't comfortable doing. He left as well though.._

**_Oliver Wood_**_- I wish._

**_Cedric Diggory_**_- see above. rip; you hot slice_.

I quickly get bored shoving the parchment into my bag, well that had not been productive at all. The good news was we had a Hogsmade visit shortly.

I look up hearing the Hospital Wing doors open, a very tired looking Draco Malfoy walks in, striding purposely over to my bed. Well this can't be good.


	10. Malfoy Troubles

A/N: Reviews

* * *

"Errr....." I say dumbly as Malfoy takes a seat next to my bed frowning. What the hell is he mad about I didn't drag him here. Outside I could see that the game had started surly he'd rather be out there watching his house team cheat.

"Close your mouth Potter" he snaps for some reason I obey still starting dumbly at the wizard in front of me.

_"Mr. Malfoy, stop whining" I snicker looking over at Malfoy who was complaining about his, he couldn't have that much pain Harry had to grow his bones back._

_"My arm, my arm" I snort looking away quickly at turning my attention towards my brother who had the entire Quidditch team surrounding him._

_"Well Malfoy, we'll see you at dinner" the Slythrien captain says with a nod, I don't know what his name was but he must have been beat with an ugly stick as a child._

_"'Cuse me lass" Oliver's thickly accented voice says, he smiles down at me before making his way closer to Harry's bed. I feel my knees wobble, did that boy get more attractive since yesterday. Yes he was going to be the one who had my babies._

_"Wipe the drool off your chin, Potter" a rude voice interrupts my thoughts, I turn to see Malfoy attempting to stand him arm bandaged. My lip curls up almost as an instinct now as I watch the boy struggle to get out of the bed. Clearly he didn't feel like sitting in here with the rest of us. I look back briefly watching as everyone fussed about Harry giving him a play-by-play, deciding to do it I walk over to Malfoy's bed sitting down on the chair beside it._

_"What are you doing?" he asks sharply leaning back against the pillows tired from him strain. "Sitting" I say simply glancing over my shoulder once more. I really should be here, just a few weeks ago he called Hermione 'Mudblood'._

_"Well don't, go away I don't need you Potter"_

_"Well no one else is here, you going to be bored. So shut-up cause I'm not leaving" I demand watching him settle into the bed, his jaw set as he looked out towards the window determined to ignore my presence. He had no one else, they simply had him on the team because his father bought them new brooms. Then they all just leave him, no one caring, hell his father was here and he didn't even bother to come see._

I pause watching him for a moment as he looked back at me perfectly calm,

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting" Malfoy, says in a bored tone raising an eyebrow.

"Well excuse me while a wonder why you're doing that" I snap laying my head back down in the pillow and staring up at the ceiling trying to ignore the overly blonde boy beside me.

_'My my you do have your Mums temper'_

'Shut up'

Us Potters just couldn't be normal could we, one has to destroy Voldemort and has a freaky connection with the bastard and one hears her dead father. Creepy pair we are, the Weasley twins talk together we get odd sadistic talents. Eff my life.

_'Don't be so dramatic? So who's the guy?'_

"I thought you of all people would know a Malfoy if you saw one'

'MALFOY!'

_'Yeah, he's in love with me, no biggie'_

'A MALFOY!' my Dad angry voice rattles through my head making me wince in pain.

_'Keep the volume down_!'

"What's going on are you hurting? Should I get the nurse?" I turn my head to the side seeing a rather frazzled and embarrassed looking Malfoy. What the heck is with this boy? He's not very subtle.

"Fine, headache" I mutter, "Oh sit down" I demand with a grunt seeing Malfoy going to run over to the nurse. I could still head the Quidditch game outside and could only hope Ron was doing okay. A moment or so passes without anyone talking before Malfoy clears his throat.

"I heard you were in here again, I figured I'd come see if you were alright"

"And miss the Quidditch match?" I ask surprised, I figured he'd be out there enjoying the opportunity to insult Ron.

Malfoy shrugs, "It's the only time no one would be hovering around you, if it isn't your brother it's Granger and the little Weasley. Ever since they saw me coming in the other day they've been taking shifts of sorts" he finishes sounding amused.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

Malfoy smiles propping his feet on my bed and leaving back in the chair. "Sitting"

____________

"So you're telling me you fell down the stairs? That's why you're here?"  
"That's right"

"You don't look like you fell down the stairs"

"Magic, duh" I roll my narrowed eyes at Malfoy, for someone who was just sitting he was sure talking an awful lot. Then again my made up excuse wasn't all that believable either.

"How did you fall down the stairs?"  
"Have you always been this nosy?" I ask back frowning, for years all I hear is snide comments and now I can't get him to shut his freaking yap.

"No, but I can tell you're lying. Your cheeks turn a little pink when you lie" he answers smugly propping his feet up on my bed now. As his time here lengthened he became more at ease, when he first came in he looked angry and frustrated with himself now he just looked, happy? Sure at first he was just quietly sitting there watching me, which was odd. But then he began to talk a bit and ask questions, most of which he knew the answer too.

"They do not" I object, they don't turn pink I am an excellent liar.

"They do, and if it's a really big lie you don't blink at all"

"Do you stalk me or something, seriously, if this is how you're trying to prove you know me it's creeping me out more then anything" I tell him seriously, it didn't sound like he knew me, just that he's been stalking me for a very long time.

Malfoy frowns slightly directing his eyes towards the window where the match was still going on, by the cheers it sounded like Gryffindor was winning.

"What if I told you I wanted to get to know you" he asks his gaze now staring directly into my eyes. His eyes were a troubled grey, and I couldn't quite detect the emotion behind them anymore.

"I'd have to ask why, why now, and just why in general. Malfoy it all seems a bit weird to tell you the truth and I don't take kindly to being used in plots against my brother" I tell him honestly watching his face change from impassive to angry in about 2 seconds flat.

"You think I'm doing this as some plot? What did you think it was? Get close to you so I can take you to the Dark Lord and then your brother will fall straight into a trap? What? Is that it?" he snarls jumping to his feet making me jump from my spot on the bed. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "I can't just want to get to know you properly, I can't be a normal guy of all the people I thought you would understand about being overshadowed. Believe it or not I find you to be a rather interesting person and would like to get to know you, no plots nothing, but apparently you're not the girl I thought you were and jump to the same conclusions as that brother of yours would." He finishes bending down to grab his school bag.

"Malfoy I'm so-"

"Save it" he cuts me off bitterly glaring at me, anger the only emotion flashing I his eyes. "When you actually mean it, tell me then. Until then just, just don't bother Elizabeth" he shakes his head roughly spinning on his heel and pushing his way through the double doors loudly.

Well that went well I think. I stare at the now open doors watching students walking by the corridor. He'd come back wouldn't he? I mean the only people who have ever yelled at me like that were Harry and Severus and they always came back at some point to at least apologize for loosing their temper.

Oh there he was, oh no never mind some Hufflepuff who just looked like Malfoy.

_"When you actually mean it, tell me then. Until then just, just don't bother Elizabeth"_, He called me Elizabeth, what the hell! Shite, now I feel really bad I made him so upset he couldn't even pretend to hate me properly.

It's not my fault, a big plot sounded like a very Malfoy thing to be doing, I mean Harry does think he's up to something.

'_If you assume you make and ass out of you a me_'

'Oh bugger off' I reply to my ever present Father who had at least made himself scarce for the majority of the afternoon. What kind of father wants to be in his teenaged daughter's head anyways?

"Ms. Potter, you can leave now. I suggest you try and avoid the crowd coming back from the match. I guessing I'll need that bed" Madam Pomfrey sighs, handing me a glass to drink from. Great more potion, luckily this one didn't look like throw up.

After chugging back the Potion I grab my bag and slowly make my way up the stairs towards the Common Room. What did Malfoy know anyways, I mean I could judge him if I wanted he has been nothing but rude to me…or not so much.

_"Oi! Potter!"_

_"Get lost Malfoy" I grumble pressing myself closer to Harry who was gripping his wand. We just wanted to get to Care of Magical Creatures in one piece, it was only the second class and I was actually looking forward to getting there without detention._

_"You forgot your book in Charms, but if you don't want it back I could…"_

_I whip around and grab the book from his hands glaring, he was going to torch my book or something that evil little twit!_

_"Run along now, you did your good deed" I sneer slightly at him turning back towards Harry who was glaring hardly at the pale blonde boy. Without a word I grab Harry's arm directing him towards Hagrid's I didn't need to witness World War Three now_.

Oh man I was such a cow to him, how can he even like, no love someone who was rude to him more then he was to them all these years. I am an awful person.

_________

"Not to be nosy or anything, but if you keep staring at Malfoy like that I think Parkinson is going to hex you"

"Huh" I ask looking over at Hermione who looked a little worried. I had been watching Malfoy the past few days, he was a slow eater chewing carefully and only engaging in some on the conversation around him. I had noticed he was more into things past years but this year he seemed more reserved.

"Pansy looks like she going to kill you" Hermione mumbles not looking up from her textbook, a quick look slightly left confirms that statement. The Slythrien girl was glaring straight at me clenching her fork with as much force as she probably possessed. That's not good.

"Well I don't know why she is" I lie, I was just going to deny looking at Malfoy as long as I could. This was probably some kind of plot, make me feel bad so I come crawling to him. Well I wouldn't! Then again who am I kidding it was totally working. The last few days I had been watching him carefully, he didn't seem to be gloating about anything or too angry, he actually looked rather down in the dumps and depressed. I can't be blamed for that can I? No, course not.

"Because you've been practically stalking Malfoy the last three days" Hermione whispers so not to alert Harry and Rom from their own conversation. At times I love how unobservant they were. I think even Neville noticed me practically stalk him down to our shared classes all day yesterday.

Across the hall I could see Malfoy stand from his table shaking Pansy off in the process which gave a unusual amount of satisfaction when he did so.

"Have to pee" I announce making the few other around us scoff, apparently I need to keep that kind of information to myself at dinner time.

"As fascinating as that is Liz, we didn't need to know," Lavender giggles batting her eyes over towards Ron who was looking nervously between her and Hermione whilst conversing with Harry.

"Wait, Liz I'll come with you" Hermione offers, I stare at her with wide eyes, what the hell no, this wasn't a open invitation Malfoy was getting away!

"What? Why!" I all but shout earning a few more glances form around the table, Hermione just stands shaking her head and roughly pulling me out of the Hall.

"If Pansy saw you leaving alone she would have followed, no hurry or you'll loose him. Be careful" she instructs heading up the stairs shaking her head and leaving me speechless. Well then that was a interesting turn of events.

I peer down the hallway that lead to the Slythrien Common Rooms, I could get away with going down there but only so far. I'd have to hope no one was coming up for dinner late or I'd be snake meat. I quietly jog looking for the bright blonde hair that my eyes had become so accustomed to looking for the last few days. If I were a moody sixteen-year-old boy where would I be right now?

"Bugger he's fast" I mumble shuffling along trying to announce my presence in a small way incase there were any couples hiding down here. A turn in the hallway makes me stop and quite my footfalls, I kneel down my one knee on the floor and I peer around the corner. Nothing, drats what kind of guy doesn't realize he's being stalked? I mean he could make it easy and at least wait somewhere for me. I drop to the floor with a sigh, stupid Malfoy.

I could hear the slight click of footsteps. Men's shoes, size 12, dragon hide?

Who am I kidding, I don't know any of that, and I need a hiding place, now. I glance around. Nothing, maybe if I stayed on the floor they'd just walk by. Unless it was Pansy then I was screwed…

Not caring I close my eyes and hide my head in my knees, just pass by, pass on by I mentally tell the person closing in on me. Slythriens are scary and I'm alone and pretty much defenseless, my dueling skills kind of sucked.

"Excuse me, Gryffindor, get to your Common Ro-" the male voice pauses, the familiar voice pauses. Malfoy! Finally, the stalkee becomes the stalker once again!

"Malfoy! What are you doing there?" I ask jumping up from my spot on the floor surprising him slightly. Apparently he took a trip to the loo, whoops.

"Potter get back to your Common Room"

"But I just wanted to-"

"As a prefect I have the authority to give you a detention and if you continue to disobey me I will not hesitate in giving you one"

"You, I just wanted to-"

"Potter, go" he says with a scarily straight face, I look into his eyes trying to decided weather or not I was going to listen. If he gave me a detention he's have to supervise that was a plus.

"Malfoy-"

"Please Elizabeth" he asks his voice softer, I frown slightly he looked tired like he hadn't been sleeping but that couldn't be because of me or he would have just yelled at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned taking a step closer so there was only a few inches between us now. He was avoiding my gaze making it hard for me to place his emotions.

"I'm, just get to your Common Room" he suddenly demands pushing past me roughly causing me to loose balance and fall onto my butt with a loud thud. Stupid stone floors, not a good mix with moody boys around.

"Yeah, just leave me here really, it's okay that didn't hurt or anything!" I call into the now empty hall, I knew he could hear me from around the corner.

"I'm sorry Malfoy okay! I really am sorry! Stop pretending you can't hear me!" I yell again from my spot on the ground hoping he'd come back, or at least signal he heard. He didn't, dammit.


	11. Feelings

_Lizzie,_

_You slept through breakfast; I left a muffin with this for you. Remember you have homework to do today._

_Hermione._

_Lizzie,_

_I know your pretending to be sleeping; you can't hide up here all day you know. Get downstairs soon your brother is worried._

_Hermione_

**Elizabeth Potter!**

_I **can** hear you moving when I leave the room, stop acting so childish. I'm going to send Harry up hear if this behavior doesn't cease. I expect you down in the Common Room in 10 minutes or you will have some rather interesting things to discuss with your brother._

_I'm not joking._

_Hermione._

I grunt throwing the note Hermione had just threw at my head when she came back into get me. I was pouting, not that I planned on doing that it just kind of happened, it bothered me that Malfoy didn't want to talk to me anymore. It bothered me that he looked so helpless and scared, it bothered me that I couldn't do anything the help him. I had thought of multiple ways to cheer him up, but none of them were really good ideas that would work. I knew more about his feelings then he thought I knew so a grand jester of running up and hugging him probably wouldn't go over well. Even if those well toned arms and body would make for a good hug. Just to cheer him up of course. I have no actual interest in him, not really, oh eff it.

"5 minutes Lizzie" I muffled voice calls from the other side of the door, oh the jail warden is back. She was the one who told me that since I wasn't being responsive today I might as well stay up here tonight. Yes I slept through breakfast, yes I skipped lunch and came up here to pout, yes I've been up here since my last class finished but it's not like I've been hiding out here all day I have left you know.

"I hate you!" I call back kicking my school shoes off my feet and stomping over to the door flinging it open smirking as Hermione stumbles slightly upon my sudden appearance. "Well, I see your mood hasn't improved"  
"I see your face hasn't improved" I retort childishly stomping past her and down the stairs hearing her light laughing. I'm glad I amuse some people.

I mean why couldn't Malfoy take me thinking he was plotting like a joke, no sane person believes half the things I say anyways and there he goes getting all offended at what I said. Well how about the fact he stalks me, yeah that creeps me out you don't see me getting angry about that! He's a hypocrite that's what he is a blonde haired, tall, handsome hypocrite!

"Liz"

I look up seeing Harry eyeing me nervously, honestly Harry grow a pair I'm not going to break into tears or anything. Gods I hate boys.

"Harry" I say in the same tone joining him and Hermione on the couch, Ron was over on the other side of the room being eye raped by Lavender, she was claiming to need help in Charms a class Ron was rubbish at.

"Are you okay?"

"Girl stuff, don't worry" I wave him off snatching the book Hermione was holding out to me. Homework yes because that's the first thing on my mind.

_'Describe the multiple uses that Gillyweed has in Potions and on it's own' (5)_

5 marks for that alone, all I could tell you is it makes you breath underwater!  
Nobody likes Herbology anyways, only Neville it's not I was going to need this later on anyways and if I did I only needed to know they breathing under water bit.

"If you need help I'm sure Neville wouldn't mind helping you" Harry chuckles seeing my grimace as I looked over the question sheet. He was almost done, I guess it helped he paid attention today I spent the period drawing Malfoy getting eaten by Buckbeak. That was only after my newest plan of jumping him during dinner proved faulty when I realized that the whole student body was at dinner. Then there was my plan to drag him into a broom closet, but then I remember that Harry was carrying around that stupid map to watch Malfoy and seeing Malfoy and I in a broom closet wouldn't be a good thing at all probably.

"Christmas in a couple weeks" Hermione announces looking up from her work which she was probably triple checking now. I grunt a reply usually I spent Christmas Eve with the other three and then Christmas and the rest of break with Severus but he was still ticked off at me and decided pretending I don't exist was a good punishment. Slythriens are just all going bonkers now a days.

"Are you still coming to the Burrow till Christmas Eve?"

"Maybe longer with the way _you know who_ is acting" I mumble drawing some loops on my parchment. I could always just go talk to him but with Severus it was better to let his anger run it's course first and then let him come around on his own.

"Why don't you just write him a letter?" Harry suggests not looking up from his work. A letter, what a stupid idea Severus would just call me a coward for not talking to him face to face and.. a letter. I could write Malfoy a letter!

"Harry I have never loved you more then I do at this moment!" I smile largely flinging myself across the table and towards my chocked brother. I had walking around like a zombie all day I'm pretty sure even Hermione was surprised and she knew the actual reason for my stubborn pouting. Malfoy couldn't avoid a letter, especially a charmed letter that would read itself in his head over and over again unless he read it himself.

I grab a clean piece of parchment and my quill taking it over to a secluded corner of the Common Room where I wouldn't be bothered.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_It's a shame I have had to result to such methods but if this is the only reason you will listen then so be it. I am sorry, sorry I jumped to conclusions like I did even one's I didn't believe were true myself. I was looking for an excuse because it really doesn't make sense to me. However I am very sorry that I hurt your feelings, your trust and your belief in me as a person. I do pride myself on being a open person and what I said wasn't something I would usually believe without proof. I hope you can accept my apology for I do mean it._

_If you still want to get to know me I would be honored to get to know you in return._

_Lizzie. _

I smile before rolling up the parchment and heading to my room to seal it and get some money to bribe a first year Slythrien, after all how else was I suppose to get it to him during dinner.

________________________

"**NO YOU BLOODY IDIOT THAT ISN'T DRACO MALFOY! THE BLONDE ONE YOU FIRST YEAR TWIT!"**

Oh shit. I look wide-eyed around the Great Hall. Why why why didn't I just send the letter with normal mail? Borrow a school owl? Seriously, what was I thinking, a Slythrien first year? Now everyone in the hall was looking to see what Malfoy was grabbing from a little redheaded twit named Henry David. Any guy with two first names is bad news. However the letter was better being seen delivered by the whole school then ending up in the hands of Blaise Zabini.

Great everyone is staring at me, well how am I going to explain this one.

"YOU BITCH"

Huh? I look over to the Slythrien table seeing Malfoy covered in boils. Okay that I didn't do, why is Pansy yelling at me? I feel Hermione tug me down giving me a meaningful look as the rest of the hall laughs at the misfortune of the Slythrien Prince who stomps his way out of the hall.

"Did you?"  
"No he did, it was rather quick too" Hermione mumbles before switching her tactic, "Lizzie how could you! A cursed letter to a Prefect?!"  
Seriously she was going to scold me? All the teachers just witnessed me sending Draco Malfoy a "cursed" letter and she saw need to scold me herself, hell I could see both Severus and McGonagall itching to come get me and drag me out right now. That was when they were done arguing with each other. Which is a weird thought because she taught Severus and now they were teachers together and stuff?

Awkward.

"Good one Lizzie!"

I fake a smile resisting the urge to bang my head off the table. Maybe I'd just follow after him?  
"I'm just going to go hide from McGonagall, later!" I say hurriedly dashing from the table making my way towards the doors.

"ELIZABETH POTTER DETENTION"

"Of course" I mutter waving my hand to show I heard and scurrying out of the Hall, now for the second time in a week I was going to be in search of Malfoy. Man that boy is lucky I'm a dedicated stalker.

There was a few places I could eliminate the Hospital wing and the dungeons. Well only maybe the dungeons but I was assuming that he wanted to talk to me so he wouldn't go hide out there. I pass by a few statues looking in behind them, who knows maybe he liked hiding. Though as soon as I passed a suit of armor I felt my body being yanked behind a tapestry.

Well this is very cliché and I really hope Harry doesn't check the map because this would not look good at all.

"What is your problem?" a male voice hisses, well hello to you too.

"I don't have a problem! What do you mean what is my problem?"

"Sending me mail and announcing it in front of the whole school? Are you stupid or something, this isn't some kind of game Elizabeth" he grounds out sternly confusing the hell out of me. What wasn't a game? I agreed to get to know him I wasn't aware this was so complicated.

"You wouldn't listen to me any other way, besides you got me detention you twit! It's not my fault your houses first years are semi-retarded or something, excuse me for trying to make amends did you even read the stupid letter?" I ask all in one breath, there was only a small amount of light coming from Malfoy's wand so I couldn't really see his face but he looked a little happier so I'm guessing he did read the note.

"Of course I read the note" he snaps some of his hair falling into his eyes. Now that bugged me, peoples hair in their eyes when Harry had that shaggy, lack of hair cut in third year I gave him a headband for Christmas so it would stay out of his eyes. It just annoyed me. "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" I ask still eyeing the stray piece of hair, if I could just move it…

"I said, were you serious about what you said?"

"Yes I was, just hold still a minute" I instruct carefully moving my right hand up and gently placing the bit of hair out of his face. There, all fixed, I smile proudly up at the blonde boy who was staring at me like I had three heads.

"What? I'm not allowed to touch you with my dirty hands? Sorry" I roll my eyes sarcastically and crossing my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow. Oh yes I totally just went there.

"No, you're allowed to touch me, I mean, it just… don't, don't do that again" he demands his mood switching quickly. Okay bipolar boy.

"Are you bipolar?"

"No!" he shouts making me jump back from him, " I am not"

"If you say so, well if you're done kidnapping me I'd like to go before people start to come looking for me"

"Elizabeth"

"Why are you calling me that?" I ask slightly annoyed, not because he was using my first name but because he was using my whole first name.

"Well if you prefer Pott-"

I interrupt him, "Lizzie, call me Lizzie just not around Ron or my brother" I instruct watching his eyes widen in slight surprise. Oh yeah, he would remember that.

_"Oh little Lizzie!"_

_"Bugger off Malfoy, the day I let you call me Lizzie is the day we announce our secret love affair. Just so you know that will never happen so leave me alone!" I shout at him turning on my heel, seriously Cedric had just died and he was going around taunting people? Harry could have died I don't need to listen to Malfoy's rubbish as well!_

_"Potter, what's crawled up your butt and died?"  
"I said leave me alone!" I yell trying to get past him, I was loosing my patience and my nerves were shot._

_"Fine I will, but remember what you said. I expect that day will come"_

_"Whatever Malfoy now move before you get another broken nose" I hiss pushing past the smug looking Slythrien_.

"I, just to clear it up we're not announcing a secret love affair" I warn nervously backing away from him slightly.

"Oh no, I mean we were dating so…"

"Were not! Malfoy! Don't go spreading rumors!" I demand stomping my foot in a very girlish fashion that surprised even myself.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head I won't say anything under one condition"

I growl, of course sell my first born well I already did that for a chocolate bar in Third Year! "Call me Draco"

"Er.. fine, I'll try" I lie, I could get around not calling him his name. Hey Pale Boy! M-Dawg! I could just be creative he'd never know.

"Okay now say, I will meet you in the Room of Requirement tomorrow during my free period Draco"

"I will meet you in the Room of Requirement tomorrow during my free period..Dr..Drake…Draco" I stumble on his name it feeling odd to say, sure I had said it before but not too him directly and it was usually yelled and followed by cuss words.

"Great" he smiles slightly turning and ducking out from our hiding spot.

What did I just agree to?

--------

"Lizzie?"  
"I swear I didn't know th- oh, hello Neville" I greet the startled boy who now looked slightly confused by my automatically defensive answer.

"Uh, did you hear what I said?" he asks glancing around the room nervously his ears were turning red from embarrassment, which I did really understand.

"No sorry Nev, could you repeat it?"

He sighs taking a deep breath, "I asked Hannah Abbott to Hogsmade, so you and I will no longer be able to go together, I'm sorry"

I laugh shaking my head; I knew about him and Hannah of course that had been the main reason for me demanding he go with me anyways. I wanted to hear him tell me no and why but he had just said yes and accepted it. For the last few weeks I had been watching Hannah push a reluctant Neville over to me before meals. I have to admit it was rather amusing to watch.

"That's fine Neville" I shrug trying to hide my grin as he relaxes noticeably and sits down on the chair opposite mine shifting through the Herbology work I had scattered on the table. "Need any help?" he asks looking up from a pile of my notes and questions.

"No, I think I'm good thanks though" I thank him finishing off my last question and adding the parchment to the pile. It had taken me most of the night but I was done. Stretching and leaning back into the couch I see Neville not so sneakily correcting a few of my questions with a frown. I resist the urge to laugh at him and watch him instead as he shakes his head every few lines before jotting something down underneath what I had written and frowning. This subject might be the easiest most interesting thing to him but not me.

"Neville you don't have to do that you know" I tell him after he actually had the nerve to scoff at something I had written. He glared up at me briefly which surprised me and grabbed my homework and stalked off. Yes it actually happened. Neville Longbottom got the gonads to scoff at me, and steal my homework so he could correct it. The world has gone tipsy.

Looking around I see a general lack of my friends and brother which gives me time to myself, that was until Neville was done. Laying down on the couch I stare up at the ceiling. We had about two weeks until we had Christmas Break, which meant we'd be leaving. I still had to talk to Severus though, which should probably be done sooner then later.

"You alright with that work there Neville?" I call watching as he waves a hand at me, well at least he didn't glare this time. Lazily rolling off the couch I shuffle out of the Common Room. I hated when Severus and I were on questionable terms it made him grumpy in class and everyone could tell something was up.

Another thing I hated about this school was the fact it was so large, I mean thank god Severus' new quarters weren't in the dungeon because there was no way I was venturing down there after dinner today. One quarter of the school was out for my blood and the other three quarters were applauding me for something I didn't do. Well that was a rough number; females from all houses have been glaring at me since dinner.

Arriving at the Defense classroom I knock once before throwing the door open. Empty, damn. I quickly make my way across the classroom and up the stairs that lead to the private quarters knocking on that door twice before opening it. If he was going to act like a baby then I wasn't going to walk on glass around him.

"Severus I have a question to ask you" I announce seeing him sitting on a green sofa with a pile of essay's surrounding him. He didn't look up, but he didn't tell me to leave either which I suppose was a good thing.

"Good I'll talk you just listen," I instruct draping myself across the armchair, something I knew he hated because the arms of the chair were for arms and not for my head and legs. "If you're not going to talk to me should I inform Mrs. Weasley that I would be staying for and after Christmas as well, she wouldn't mind"

"If that's what you want"

"It isn't, but is it what you want? Are you still mad at me for what I agreed to do because that was a month ago, it's over and done with I think you need to accept it and move on" I tell him getting annoyed now.

Severus puts his marking down looking up at me, " I am not angry at you only for your choice, I am more angry at the fact you did not bother to ask to think about it so we could discuss it privately. The reason he asked you then and there was to put you on the spot, both you and your brother won't deny that man anything. That is what bothers me the most, you didn't think it through properly and I thought perhaps you would have cared to hear my opinion on the matter as I am your guardian"

"Cared to hear you opinion because you're my guardian! Severus you only use the fact you're my guardian to get me not to do things! Any other time you pretend that I'm nothing to you and you only care for me because you have too!"

"I never wanted to have children but was forced to raise one, compared to the upbringing you could have had I would like to think I did a rather good job"

"I never said you did a bad job! I loved my childhood and you are a great father but as soon as I began school you stopped acting like you cared so I don't want to hear excuses about how your decisions are based on the fact you care for me!" I argue back standing now with my hands on my hips. He cares he doesn't care, he cares, because he has to, he actually cares. He was more confusing then Malfoy.

"I do care for you, you stupid child. If I didn't don't you think I could have found another place for you to live by now? Half the teachers had offered by the time you were five! The reason I have been angry with you is because you didn't care enough to ask what I thought about the situation. Then when I tried to talk to you about it you faked a fainting spell like some immature first year" he says in a fierce tone but was still sitting calmly. I hated that about him, he would lecture me but would be either calm about it or raving mad.

"I didn't fake a fainting spell, I was pulled into a dream because Dad went and decided to become the voice in my head! I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen!" I yell in a know-it-all tone. I knew he'd feel stupid now that he had missed something like that.

"You…WHAT?!"  
Opsie.


	12. Friends

"All this time and you haven't thought the mention…"

_'He is going a little over the top isn't he?'  
_'Shut-up'  
"- that of all people, or things, your dead father is communicating with you? I…"

_'Tell the hooked nose bugger to relax'_

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME ELIZABETH?" Severus yells making me yelp in surprise, it was hard to concentrate on both conversations at one so I had been drifting in and out of listening to Severus scolding me.

"Yes, I am. I didn't come here for that though I just wanted to know if we were still spending Christmas and afterwards together?" I press trying to change the subject. Seriously I didn't care if he researched the crap out of my little problem but I was more concerned about Christmas.

"Yes, I hadn't told you otherwise so I don't know why you'd even come ask" he reply's in a calm tone staring me down as if egging me to argue.

"Alright well I'll be off to bed then" I cheerfully and innocently state trying to stand only to be pushed back onto the couch where I had been forced to sit through the duration of my lecture like some toddler.

"You will stay down here tonight, it's too late to have you wandering about the castle"

"How is it wandering if I go straight to the Common Room! Neville has my-"

"Go, bed, now" he demands sternly, I grumble while standing about not being some little kid anymore and how I was almost of age.

I hated staying in Severus quarters, not for regular reasons but because I always had to answer stupid questions from Lavender the next day because she thought I was getting some 'good ol' love-in' or something equally ridiculous. I mean I know her and Ron had to practically have sex now every time they were around each other because they were dating but seriously. I blame her for anything wrong in my social life. Hermione has retreated to the Library when ever Harry or I aren't around to talk to her, Harry has been spending increasing amounts of time with Dumbledore and with that I am left to my own devices. Which is when I have stupid ideas and end up down here in the bedroom I spent most of my childhood in.

It was a simple room decorated in cream and blue, I hadn't been down here since around this time last year and a few times during exams when Hermione was stressing me out more then studying. I liked the room enough but I always felt like I was a little kid when I stayed in here. I lay on the bed kicking off my shoes and stare at the ceiling letting a memory rise to the surface.

_"Elizabeth you have to finish eating"_

_"But I want to go play with Auntie Minnie! Please Sev-rus?"_

_"After you've finished, she has a class to teach and doesn't need you running about her classroom like some sort of animal" Severus says sternly pushing my plate back to me. I turn up my nose at the vegetables that were on my plate, gross. I bet my brother didn't have to eat his vegetables. Only a couple more years and I would get to meet him._

_"Do I have to?" I whine poking at the carrots, I hated carrots._

_Severus sighs shaking his head, "Eat two, then you may go play in your room until I can take you to see her" _

_Success._

"I only do what I do because I care Elizabeth, one day I may not be here and then I won't be able to protect you" Severus voice says from behind me, he wasn't angry any longer but I could tell her was still a little frustrated. After a moments hesitation he crosses the room sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed.

"I don't need protecting"

"You may think that but it is untrue, as long as you are who you are, you will need protecting"

I scoff at this, I could take care of myself I don't need someone coming in to save me every time something goes wrong. "Normal sixteen-year-old girls don't need protecting" I grumble burying my head under the comforter choosing to ignore the presence in my room. Him and his conversations I thought I was supposed to be sleeping.

"You are anything but a normal sixteen-year-old girl, normal ones are not you and only need protecting from the male population. Which reminds me, Mr. Malfoy? I couldn't think of anyone worse for you to pursue" he says hotly I could almost feel his gaze piercing through the blanket, which I was sinking lower, and lower behind now that the conversation had taken this turn.

"What no answer for that?" he asks now mockingly, before waiting for me to say something. I wasn't trying to pursue him, just talking to him now.

"Goodnight Elizabeth" he says finally standing quickly and darkening the room with a wave of his wand. "Goodnight Dad" I reply watching his back stiffen slightly as he shuts the door behind him making me laugh.

'_Goodnight Lizzie'_  
'Goodnight Daddy' I mentally reply closing my eyes, tomorrow was a new day and it would probably start at the butt crack of dawn.

-----------

"Oh Won-Won, did I tell you Lizzie didn't even come up to bed last night?" Lavender Brown giggles while stirring her Potion, the wrong way I might add. I roll my eyes continuing with my work. Ron knew I wasn't doing anything immoral but the rest of the class seemed very interested in this bit of news.

"So I thought maybe she was down in the Common Room and being the good person I am I went to check on her" _I'm so sure_.

"I was very surprised to see that she wasn't there" she finishes looking over at me with an innocent expression. Beside me I could hear Hermione mock gag, the majority of the class Malfoy…er Draco included was now openly staring at me waiting for me to argue back.

I shrug adding in some snake venom, "You're right I spent the night in the Hospital Wing, I've been having some troubles sleeping, I wasn't aware you cared for my well being so deeply Lavender" answer in the same innocent tone watching as people began to loose interest in the happenings in my life now. After all a Potter in the Hospital Wing was believable.

Lavender's expression turns to one of defeat as she looks thoroughly disappointed before speaking again, "Well any friend of Won-Won's is a friend of mine". I snort before turning back to my work. I'm so sure.

For the rest of class I could still feel Mal-Draco's eyes on me, I wasn't the only one either Harry eventually picked up on the silent observer and took to shooting glares over his shoulder every two minutes.  
"Why is Malfoy staring at you?" Harry finally whispers as Slughorn passes by praise in his eyes at the sight of our Potions. Mine way only okay compared to Harry's wonderful one, that just reeked of cheating. I wish he'd let me use the book.

"Why not, I think I'm pretty hot. Don't you?" I ask cheekily tossing my long lair over my shoulder and shooting a wink and a flirty wave over at Draco who looked thoroughly stunned at my behavior and promptly returned to his work.

"Don't give him any ideas Lizzie" Harry orders warningly making me roll my eyes, a little late for that, even without my ideas word on the Victoria was that Draco loved me, well during the summer. I had nothing to do with that other then insults, yelling and looking cute.

"I mean it"

"You can't order me around Harold" I tell him making Hermione giggle we had taken to calling him that when we were annoyed even if Dad insisted Harold was not Harry's full name. Which was a total bummer I must add.

"I'm not trying to, I just don't want you getting involved with Malfoy"

"Harold, I'm a big girl I can do what I want"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Harry yells catching the attention of everyone in the class. I laugh lightly, "I was joking Harry, chill alright" I smile at him seeing his posture relax visibly before he turned to apologize to Slughorn.

Hermione leans over, "You shouldn't lie to him" she whispers eyeing Malfoy who was working now only glancing over now and then. "I didn't tell him I was joking about the Malfoy thing, just calling him Harold" I reply evenly seeing her shake her head, but not amused. This would probably blow up in my face, and in a big way.

"I just hope you know what you're doing" she warns lightly, I shrug not really.

"Look, Harry will forgive me, Dr…Malfoy, he wouldn't if I betrayed his trust now, just trust me" I tell her quietly looking over at the blonde who was mixing and preparing his Potion with ease, he looked at home like it was his second nature.

It was almost…cute.

"Well as thoughtful as that is" Hermione starts tapping my jaw with her hand lightly, "let's try not to drool"

"I was not drooling over Draco Malfoy!" I say loudly as the class suddenly quiets everyone once again staring at me shocked.

"Lizzie!"

"I said _not_ Harold, calm down" I mutter blushing slightly and turning back to my work sinking lower in my seat. What I wouldn't give to have the floor swallow me whole right now.

-----

I pace outside the Room of Requirement, should I go in? No definitely not after today in class now he's going to think I was some kind of crazy fan girl or something. Taking a deep breath I turn the handle that had long ago appeared the only good thing about this place was that no one would find us because after my little scene today I don't think I'll be able to get away with being caught with Ma-Draco, alone.

"About time" a now very familiar voice drawls as soon as I walk into the Common Room style room. It was comforting and had a Christmas-y feel to it.

"I was thinking, stuff it" I roll my eyes sitting on the opposite side of the couch from him drawing my knees up under my chin and hugging them. I always judged how well people knew each other by how close they sat on a couch. It was how well and or how comfortable they were with each other. Right now we were opposite ends of the couch kind of people.

"Alright, So, how has you day been so far?"

I look at him with a blank stare; this is what we were going to talk about? This was going to be how or conversations started. Alright then…  
"Well where do you want to start? Lavender in Potions? My brother in Potions? Hermione in Potions or Hermione and Ron battling at lunch?" I sigh slightly thinking about the rather interesting fight they had gotten into regarding Ron's lack of table manners which had so many subtexts in it even I got lost.

"Granger in Potions? What did she do again?" Draco teases slightly making me blush. I was not drooling over him people had been bugging me about that all day. It wasn't helping my matters with Harry either. Then again who wouldn't drool over Draco he was attractive, in a…forbidden kind of way.

'_You could not pay me enough to be a sixteen-year-old girl_'

Had the kind of hair that made you want to run you're fingers through it…then there were his eyes, which were captivating in more ways then one. I felt as if I had a handbook I could see directly into his soul…WHAT THE HELL WAS I SAYING.

"You know very well what she did, anyways, any plans for Christmas break?"

I ask trying to detour the conversation drawing lines in the sofa with my finger tracing the patterns in the material. I hear a small snort, "Nothing, I planned personally. We have a Christmas Ball at the Manor every year so the break is preparing for that and then the rest of break leads up to the New Years Eve Ball and then school starts again"

"Oh no not a party" I joke in mock horror watching his nose wrinkle, "If you were forced to spend the night with Professor Snape's daughter you'd think differently. She's a nice girl but my mother is intolerable after I've been talking with her"

"Snape has a daughter?!" I ask in mock horror but really doing a little dance inside my head I was kind of hoping this would come up.

"Yeah, just don't go spreading that around… I don't think she goes here for a reason and I don't really want to get into any kind of trouble for-"

"I got it, secret kept. What's she like? Greasy and mean?" I prod wanting to know what kind of image I put out.

"Victoria? She's very nice actually but tries to hide that fact. She's just normal I suppose, not too much like Snape actually she was adopted so he's not her biological father" he explains, I nod to show my understanding a little surprised he knew that little fact. I think the majority of pureblood children thought I was Snape's child.

"Thankfully because of that fact my father would never let my mothers idea of a marriage between us be arranged."

"Because you don't know about her birth parents?" I grind out slightly getting a tad defensive. I mean yes I don't want that but it was kind of insulting.  
"That was his reason" Draco admits honestly starting at me directly in the eye, "but I was thankful because _I _want to choose who I marry, they should have no say in it at all" he pauses cocking his head slightly, "besides, Victoria isn't my type she seems a little high maintenance".

At this I have to laugh.

-----------------

"WELL THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST JUMP OFF THE NORTH TOWER"

"OH THAT'S MATURE"

"I'M HERMIONE GRANGER AND I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EVERYTHING, I THINK I KNOW WHAT LAVENDER'S BOYFRIEND LIKES" Lavender screams making me back up out of the door once more watching the scene unfold a bit more. Hermione was holding some god-awful necklace up and shaking it in Lavenders face and Lavender looked close to tears.

"So how's everyone doing?" I ask cheerfully holding my hands up in surrender when they both turn their glares on me. All I wanted was to get my book for Charms, I didn't need to be killed.

"Hermione says she knows more about what Ron likes then I do"  
"I was saying that I've been buying him Christmas gifts for 6 years and this" Hermione waves the silver…thing around, "is not something Ronald will like"

"It is I know my Won-Won, Lizzie, do you think he will like it" Lavender address me as I was backing towards the door slowly book in hand.

"Ron doesn't wear jewelry" I answer truthfully with a shrug but hoping she gave it too him anyways if he had to wear something that ugly my life would be awesome.

"Well he'll wear this" she says firmly grabbing it from Hermione hand, I bite my lip and turn for the stairs. What an interesting day this has been.


	13. PRESENTS!

_"You betrayed me, I can't believe that after all these years you betrayed me like this Lizzie!" Harry yells towards me their were tears streaming down his face as he threw objects towards me anything he could get his hand on really. Shoes, clothing, anything._

_"Harry please, just listen!"  
"No! You listen! I never want to see you again, have a good life with him because you are no longer a part of mine" Harry grounds out in even tones his head now hanging._

_"Harry please" I beg stepping closer to him only to feel someone pulling me away from him. "No!" I demand struggling against the arms that were pulling me out of the room and away from my brother._

I bolt up in bed rubbing my head. That was absolutely one of the worst dreams I had ever had in my life. That and the one I had in Fourth Year about Harry dying during the final task. That was a terrible one. Feeling like some sort of child I curl up in my bed once more demanding sleep to come to me.

…Which it didn't..  
Still waiting…  
4 a.m? Seriously?

Sighing I pull myself out of bed and tip toe down to the Common Room careful not to wake the others, mainly Hermione because she'd want to come with me.  
Then I'd have to talk and it's too early to form words. Oh hell's someone is in my chair, I think I should go tell them to move it. Or well grunt and point.

"GGGGhhht" I grunt recognizing my brother who was sleepily watching the fireplace. If he was so tired he should go to bed and get out of my chair.

"What are you doing up?" he mumbles shifting over slightly making me sigh, obviously he rather uncomfortable share the chair then move his ass up to bed.

I don't understand why they put these small chairs in here I guess they didn't want to encourage the teenage population to share furniture but when you really think about it up here we have no supervision really. You can fly a broom up the girls staircase, and if you had Prefects who didn't give to cares what was going on this whole tower would be one giant orgy.

Which is a really bad thought, now only if Oliver Wood and his sexy body would materialize where my brother is sitter I would be one happy girl.

"Bad dream" I grunt plopping down roughly onto his leg, making him wince slightly. Serves him right. Fear my boney butt brother, probably one of the things I inherited from Daddy dearest, enjoy it. Imagine Dad sitting on your…yeah don't do that. Please, ever. Oh gross.

"Same, what was yours about?" he asks quietly shifting my legs so they were across the chair arms and not his lap.  
"You got mad at me, said I betrayed you and said you never wanted to see me again. Yours?"  
"I was mad at you, told you I never wanted to see you again because you betrayed me and Ron dragged you out"

Ah, see weird twin things do happen to us.  
"So that's who dragged me out"

"Sorry about that shoe I threw at you" Harry sighs almost making me laugh; he was apologizing for something he did in a dream.

"No problem, sorry for what ever I did. You know I wouldn't ever do that on purpose right? Betray you I mean."

Harry hesitates slightly before nodding making me frown, "What was the pause for?"

"You're pushing on my bladder I think, I really gotta go…" he admits blushing making me burst into laughter rolling off the chair and onto the floor while he jumps up running for his room.

I have to admit, I do love my brother.

* * *

Hum. I need a good closing for this letter, after a few pages you run out of ideas, and I couldn't say, "Your body is that of a god" more then twice…

_  
It has been a long time since we have last spoken, at least three years. Quite silly if you ask me, because, in your absence I feel as if our connection has only grown stronger. I would like to think that you are no longer denying your feelings for me for I am almost of age and the poster girl for maturity. Being the poster girl for maturity just entails my being flexible for some of the dirty things that we could be doing if we ever see each other again. Wink, wink. _

_So I saw you on a magazine cover awhile back, and also noticed that you are still single? Well I'm sure we can come to an understanding regarding that. But I just wrote to wish you a Happy Christmas since the season is upon us. Also to once again suggest we meet in a room filled with mistletoe? Just a suggestion of a good gift for me, mine to you is of course an updated picture of me taken by Colin (he says 'hello'). Do with it as you wish, keep in mind its indestructible._

_I hope you like the praise it sings out to you also while you're changing, the spell work was hard because I didn't want Hermione to catch me teaching it to say "Drop dead sexy"._

_I'll be the same place I always am during break. I'm sure the twins wouldn't mind having a visit from you either. Miss you Captain' _

_Love forever,_

_Lizzie Potter._

_P.S- If you've read this it means you have stopped blocking my mail!_

I finish off my annual letter to the one and only, love of my life, future father of my children while waiting for Mr. Draco Malfoy to finish his Potions Essay. Yes we met and did homework that's what awkward friends did right.

"Are you done yet? I'll check it over" I offer only to have his essay thrust into my face. To all that are curious we were now only sitting a foot from each other well past the five feet from each other phase. Tomorrow we were leaving for the Holidays so we had met to do a gift exchange of sorts, okay I had a gift for him but I wasn't seeing one for me. Bugger.

"I'll check yours over too" Draco offers grabbing my letter, well damn he wasn't suppose to know that's what I had spent the last hour perfecting…

Deciding to ignore his expression as he read I glanced through his essay which was of course flawless, it always was I couldn't even find a comma out of place, ever.

"I will never forget those moments we shared on our date, they will be in my dreams forever!" Draco laughs putting the letter down and making me frown. Well they would be in my dreams forever! It was a great day!

"Are you talking about that time you guys went to the village together in Third Year and you practically dragged him everywhere?!"

No, must have been some one else because I would never drag my Oliver anywhere and hurt his lovely, sculpted biceps.

"The same trip he was suppose to being going with that 7th year Hufflepuff but you practically had a mental break down and he agreed to take you finally if you left him alone for a week?" Okay, so my version of the story left some things out and… changed the circumstances. But it wasn't a real mental breakdown!

"Then when you didn't leave him alone he almost asked to be home schooled until N.E.W.T.S?"

"He did not!" I shout, now that part of the story I didn't know.

"He did" Draco laughs shaking his head, "I remember Flint was rather happy about it too, announced to the Common Room he was so happy he could kiss you"

Gross.

"That's depressing" I deadpan, Flint kissing me, over Oliver? Ew..  
"The thought of some one kissing you?"  
"No, just that someone being Flint," I answer shaking my head, a shiver running throughout my whole body. That guy looked horrid, and I heard his kissing skills were worse. I felt sorry for the girls in the same year as him in Slythrien. He was the most popular guy, if you wanted any kind of status with other boys he was the one you had to kiss and prove yourself too. Horrendous.

"Are you excited for the holidays?" Draco asks somewhat awkwardly, it was obvious he had never had someone to talk to. He usually talked at people or ordered them around. No one was ever treated as an equal.

"Yes and no, spending too much time with Harry gets a little exhausting" I shrug, Christmas always seemed to be a plotting time for the trio and I was usually left out. Which made my half Weasley-Half Severus Christmas a great thing.

"Spending any time with him sounds exhausting" he mutters darkly, he was a little sour, well annoyed by the fact Harry had been watching him like a hawk. That and taken to stalking him on occasion.

"Draco" I warn watching his hands move up in a defensive jester "I was just saying," he defends before his face lights up and he dives for his bag which was beside the couch giving me a rather long moment to stare at his butt. On the butt rating scale I'd have to say his was right up there with Oliver's. Maybe almost a tie, it was between Oliver's and Cedric's.

"A present for you" Draco announce proudly turning around with a small box topped with a bow. I smile, holding up a finger digging into my own bag and pulling out a longer box decorated in green wrapping paper and a sliver ribbon.

" And one for you" I offer taking the box held out to me and handing him his.

"On the count of three?" I suggest watching him eye his own box happily; probably the happiest I had seen him in awhile. He nods quickly looking up briefly before one again directing his gaze to the box.

"1….." I count slowly seeing his fingers twitch,

"….2…."

"3!" he shouts, interrupting me and ripping the paper off his present. Choosing to ignore him and his childish behavior I open my own box seeing a delicate silver heart charm which would go perfectly on the silver chain Hermione got me for Christmas, not that I peeked or anything…

Peering closer at the heart I see writing on each side, though they looked like different languages from each other, and both weren't in English. One was clearly French, _A toi, pour toujours_, and on the back of the heart in even smaller writing _amore vietato_. Now, the A on the French side had a little tick thing on the top, so I suppose it just doesn't mean a? Frankly the only words I knew in French were_, oui_, _non_ and _toujours _which I knew meant always, thanks to the Black Family Tree.

The other writing looked Latin, but I couldn't translate the second word which lead me to believe it wasn't. So on one side I have _Always_, and on the other _Love_. Great, Christmas homework.

"Oh Wow, thank you Lizzie" Draco gushes interrupting my thoughts, I had gotten him some tickets to a Quidditch game over the break and some new cuff links which had his initials engraved in them. The tickets to cure his boredom from the parties, and the cuff links were for the parties. I'm good.

"It was no problem, and thank you for this Draco, really it's lovely" I smile fingering the small silver charm. Draco's expression turns into that awful smirk, "Know what it says?"

"No clue" I answer honestly, why couldn't he have just wrote it in English.

"Good" he smirks wider moving closer to give me a small, quick but still nice side hug.

"You're a evil boy Draco Malfoy"

"And you love it" he says offhandedly examining the tickets now paying less attention to me. I shake my head quickly, love? Ha!

* * *

"Well what did you get me?" I ask peering about Harry's shoulders as he blocked my gaze to Ron's bed. I hated how they never showed me anything I couldn't properly know what all my gifts were if Harry ruined my spying every year.

"Would you get out, it's the third time I caught you sneaking in here today"

"PA-LEASEEE" I whine, seriously does everyone want to ruin my fun today or is it just a coincidence. Mrs. Weasley shoo'd me out of the kitchen. The twins actually ignored my puppy dog face and then left very quickly even after I offered hugs. Hermione wouldn't talk to me because she figured out I saw my present when she was the only one I wasn't bothering and threw it at me saying she didn't want to hear me complaining on Christmas. Ginny's too scary to bother and Ron hadn't done shopping yet.

"No, I see you already got Hermione to give you your gift that's quite enough" he says crossly poking at the necklace, the charm hidden beneath my shirt.

"She gave it up willingly not my fault" I shrug trying to engage him in conversation so I could make my move and strike.

"It is, if you were patient everyone wouldn't be hiding from you, just wait till tomorrow night"

"Why does everyone hate me!" I ask loudly and dramatically flinging myself at Harry hoping to be able to see over his shoulder.

"No, I'm not falling for that this year Lizzie, now go, somewhere… I have to wrap this"

I grunt at him, I don't care if I got my presents early because I leave tomorrow night I just want to know what they were because if it was something really good then I needed to get him something else!  
"What if I paid you?" I offer seeing Harry's insulted look, like me he didn't like the rather large vault we had in our name, and like me he was often offended when offered money, but I just needed him to move out of the way!

"Lizzie, I can't- oh I see what you're doing!" he nods wisely pushing me towards the door, "I love you. But go away" he orders before promptly slamming the door behind me. Well bugger.

"Lizzie dear there's someone here for you!"

A surprise visitor? The Weird Sister's naked? Oliver Wood finally coming to proclaim his love for me? Who could it possible be? Happily I run down and around the staircases and landings that make up the majority of the Weasley house, I love getting surprise visits! Finally I make my way through the living room waving at Remus and Tonks who had arrived earlier today and rushing into the kitchen.

"Who is it who's here?" I ask looking around the kitchen, all I see is Mrs. Weasley and Percy "Hello Percy?" I greet, tapping my foot in anticipation. Wait Percy? Bugger to hell.

"I thought it would be only proper that I come and deliver this in person." Percy says stiffly making me raise an eyebrow. I didn't force him here why the hell was he angry it's not like I summoned him or anything equally stupid.

"What is it?" I ask taking the rolled up parchment, I hope it wasn't another restraining order, I already have one because that Roger Davis can't understand how unbelievably yummy he is. That and apparently little girls scare him.

"The Minister wishes to invite you and your brother to the Ministry Ball, of course I told him you couldn't attend but he wanted you to have the invitation as a souvenir"

How thoughtful.

"Well thank you then, are you staying the night?" I ask hoping he wasn't cause then I'd have to move into Ginny's room. When I slept in there the twins who's room was near by often "whispered" 'sweet-nothings' to me from the next room. That ended up in Hermione and Ginny kicking me out and since it was the holidays the twins were staying over. I think they just didn't have any food at home.

"No I must get back to work, lovely to see you. You too Mum" he reply's briskly moving back towards the fireplace his mother trailing after him. I shake my head turning back for the living room and kicking the separating door open loudly in case Remus and Tonks were looking lovingly at each other. I wish they'd just admit they're feelings already.

"Virgin eyes entering the room, cover your feelings and sexual repression!"

"LIZZIE!"  
"Awe really?"

I shiver at Tonks response remembering she wasn't in denial. Going home tomorrow may just be a good thing, especially with that look my lovely, werewolf godfather was sending me. Whoops.  


* * *

"I'M HOME!" I literally scream into the house stepping out of the fire place and placing my present bag under the small pitiful tree Severus got because he knew I'd be mad if we didn't have one for tomorrow morning.

"HELLO!"

'_Maybe he's gone and died in a hole like I suggested 19 years ago?_'  
'Let's hope not, I'd really be an orphan then'

I grab my bags and decided to take them to my room, since no one was here to help me obviously. Honestly, what kind of father figure doesn't help his stand in daughter with her bags!

Not to mention what kind of stand in father figure tidy's the nice messy room she had! I gawk at the clean room. Oh no he didn't I can't believe that man had enough nerve to wave his wand in my,, my sanctuary! It was the only place in the house he "allowed" to be remotely messy. Maybe he was having a girl over or something like that and just had to have everything in the house clean. Unless they were going '_bow-chicka-bow-wow'_ all over the house in that case I don't support him in any way, shape or form.

Happy boring arse Christmas Eve to me, I could have stayed at the Weasley's longer but no I was excited to get back here, to an empty house. Where the heck is the house elf anyways?

"SEV-ER-RUS!" I divide the name up hearing a thump from his bedroom, okay now I really hope it wasn't a girl. '_I second that_'

I hear heavy feet on the floorboards from behind his closed and probably locked door, before it's yanked open. My hands fly to my eyes covering them in horror at what might greet me.

"If you are quite finished I would like to finish wrapping the presents you most likely don't deserve" a bored voice says making me open a finger slot so I could look out properly. Oh. Present did he say?

"What no hello Lizzie? I missed you? I'm happy your home? By the way I cleaned your bedroom and I apologize?"

"Good Evening Elizabeth, it's good to see you arrived home safely for it has been very peaceful in this house and I would absolutely _shudder_ at the thought of that peace being disrupted. I had your room clean because I couldn't stand looking into that hole you call a bedroom; your things are where they should be. Now if you excuse me I have things to do and I'm sure you have unpacking to complete till I can entertain you myself"

With that said he disappears once more leaving me shocked in the hallways. Well I could think of one way to unpack, just dump everything onto the floor you say?

But of course.


	14. So This Is Christmas?

**A/N**: **REVIEWS!!** I love the ones I have been getting, but _urge _you to review still. Perhaps answer a question. **Favorite line in the whole story, something that made you laugh**.  
If I get at least 4 responses I will have an extra long update next! And without further wait, your new chapter.

* * *

Sneak sneak, trip, curse, cuss. Sneak, sneak, "Elizabeth is there any particular reason you are hovering over me like some ghoul? " Severus asks his eyes still closed slightly, blankets of dark green, obviously, covering him in his rather obscenely large bed. The one I would attempt to fake nightmares so I could sleep it. Never worked, it wasn't until last year I knew he could read minds.

I curse quietly giving my pouncing position up and settling for one very vicious poke to my guardians hooked nose.  
"ELIZABETH!" his eyes snap open his expression on of tired annoyance.  
"Happy Christmas!" I smile resisting the urge to jump up and down, presents!

I got to open presents, I love presents!

"You will wait for my downstairs, if you so much as touch any of the gifts I will know. Go" he orders now sitting up in the bed. I grumble, he had long stopped letting me act like a proper kid on Christmas morning, I wasn't allowed to go downstairs and rip open gifts, or even do it in the confides of my room like the Weasley's got to.

I mutter while dragging myself down to the Library where out pathetic tree stood, however what wasn't pathetic was the unusually large amount of presents under the tree. I stare wide-eyed at the colorful parcels. Was this a dream, I pinch my arm, _sonofa_, nope.

"I do believe this is where you squeal like a first year and make a mess of the room" a sleepily yet snaky voice comments bringing a small grin to my lips. To right he was. Sitting down on the floor quickly I sift through the presents starting with the ones I had brought home from the Burrow with the me previous night handing the unwrapped packages to Severus so he could see the books and other trinkets I had gotten from Harry and the others.

'_To Victoria, Happy Christmas,  
The Malfoys'_

"Seriously? " I ask briefly touching the charm Draco had given me, I didn't even want to know what his mother had picked for Victoria. I unwrap the gift slowly, Narcissa always sent me Christmas gifts, that was her way of showing her like towards me but I never liked the lavish gifts.

"A white jumper?" I ask staring at the long white, pillowcase looking, thing.  
"Unobservant as usual" Severus mumbles pointing to a paper over my shoulder,

'_Madam Pert's every occasion robes, be dressed to impress in a blink!'_

I snort, these things dressed the wearer in what suited them and went with their mood, they were expensive and often unnecessarily over the top.

Digging into the rest of the present's I had gotten from Severus an unusual amount of them being books a large box was finally thrust in my face and a letter. "You are not to open this box unless I instruct you to, understand" Severus says staring at me pointedly his hands still holding the dark wooden box carefully. He give's me a box, that resembles a present but tells me I am not allowed to open it… What the hell.

"Why?" I ask, it was a large box, that couldn't really be called a box it resembled a shrunken trunk if anything but was oddly light for something that should have some weight to it.

"It is important that you do not open that box until I instruct you to do so, but I assure you by the end of this school year I will give you permission"

I pout slightly remembering the letter, "Am I allowed to open this o'mighty party-pooper?"

"You may" he nods sitting back in his chair smirking slightly.

_Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy wish to extend an invitation to you this holiday season. Your presence at Malfoy Manor on Christmas Day has been requested for the annual Malfoy Christmas Ball._

_Hoping you well this holiday season,_

_The Malfoy's._

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Oh but we are going, you see or presence has been requested" Severus sneers slightly, this wasn't exactly something he enjoyed doing and I had hoped that this year they weren't having a Ball with Mr. Malfoy being locked up and all.

"But Severus" I whine tossing the letter aside, this was complete crap.  
"Please do not try my patients today," he almost begs standing up and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I recall someone just had to tell me every interesting bit of fun they had so far this break last night and I do not wish to listen to your complaining. You may very well be attending Hogwarts next year as Victoria so I could not turn down the invitation. We will leave at 6, I will be in to charm you at 5" I blush slightly, after Severus had came out to listen to me go on about how he clean my room without my consent I had told him a great deal of stories about the final days of class and my time at the Burrow. Like always he stood at my door rolling his eyes and huffing while I chatted away but it was what we did together mostly. I talked he listened, unless I was in trouble.

"Now, dress for the day I'm sure that house elf of ours has breakfast made by now" I sigh slightly gathering my gifts leaving the books in the Library for now.  
It was going to be a long night.

* * *

  
"You will behave properly tonight, when I give you the signal we will take our leave"

"You make it sound like I'm going to _want_ to keep us there" I argue standing in front of the fireplace in a ridiculously tight black dress, it looked more like I was going to a funeral then a Christmas party, but this is what 'suited' Victoria apparently. Thankfully the cover up I had much to my joy as well as Severus' did cover up the, erm, girls nicely.

"I have noticed the looks Mr. Malfoy and you exchange, however remember you are Victoria, and I don't need _Mrs. Malfoy_ chasing me around blabbing on about arranged marriages"

I pale considerably at this thought; an arranged marriage between Victoria and anyone would be one heck of a problem.

"I also should advise you to remove your Christmas presents from Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, do you even think when you dress?" he asks rhetorically holding out his hand to receive the delicate necklace. Sighing I drop it into his hand, my neck feeling slightly naked without it, it was almost as if the temperature in the room got colder, like a blanket of warmth had been lifted.

Severus snorts alerts me of his interest in the inscriptions, _nosy_ bugger.

'_Nosy, ha! That's an understatement! Always is.'_

_"Have you bothered to research this?"  
_"No" I shrug, I have better things to do with my time and I kind of assumed Draco would tell me sooner or later what it meant.

"I advise you find out soon, and distance yourself from Mr. Malfoy"

Distance myself? Why should I do that, who is he telling me what to do?  
"You can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to" I stubbornly retort resting my hands on my hip in defiance. Sure Draco wasn't all that nice, sure he looked tired and worn this year but he needed someone and the fact that the time I spent with him made him happy. Made me happy, that I was making him happy, things were getting worse out there even _he_ was upset about the whole Katie Bell incident, though he never admitted it. Which Harry of course had blamed on him, but innocent until proven guilty.

"It was an advisement, take it into consideration. Just don't hurt the boy" he says stiffly ushering me into the fireplace and shoving Floo Powder into my hands.

What was he Draco's older brother, don't hurt the boy, yesh like I'll take any sort of friend advice from the man who has none.

"MALFOY MANOR!" I yell disappearing into the Floo Network, I hated the damn thing and shut my eyes until I felt myself stop moving. Only to finally hear soft music and light chatter next.

Stepping out of the fireplace I take a brief look around patiently waiting for my ever-protective guardian to step out. As long as Lord Voldycrappers wasn't lurking about we should be fine. A small whoosh behind me tells me Severus has arrived and I step back slightly so we are side by side, as father and daughter should be until he tells her otherwise.

'_Nonsense, if it were me with you I'd let you run along to all your friends_'

'I have no friends here Daddy, I'm, not even me'

'_Bloody ridiculous_'

'You could say that again' I mentally reply putting on the biggest fake smile I could as Severus lead me over to my death, or well Mrs. Malfoy.

"Victoria darling you look positively radiant!"

_Radiant_? That word so only be used on pregnant women and old ladies who wear too much blush. I honestly of rather heard her call me 'hott' or 'sexy'.

"Mrs. Malfoy" I smile my fake grin plastered on taking her hand in mine gently, "always a pleasure. I simply couldn't wait till this evening when my _Father_ informed me of our plans!" I gush feeling Severus poke my back slightly. Oh was I laying it on too thick?

"It's always a pleasure dear, think nothing of it. Severus I would like to speak with you, perhaps Victoria could go over and join Draco and some of his friends?" she smiles pointing over to a large, very large group of present and former Slythriens. Gulp. I could see Flint's yellow teeth form here.

"I'm sure she would love that, Victoria you may go"

'_Victoria you may go, oh isn't he such a gentleman_'  
I nod briefly before slowly making my way over to the group, it was times like these I really wish the Weasley's were considered proper purebloods. I may just be able to get through these parties if Fred or George were here. Even Charlie who I hardly know! But man was he a slice of man meat.

"Hello Draco," I nod arriving beside him, on the other side away from Pansy, Blaise was close on my other side but he had thankfully been standing far enough away for me to slip into the circle.

"Victoria, having a good time?" he asks politely, it was odd to see him act this way towards Victoria when he was so, carefree? Almost happy when I, actual me was around.

"We just arrived, Father always done like to make an entrance I suppose" I pretend to scoff briefly looking over to where Severus was still talking to Draco's Mum.

"Professor Snape you mean?" Blaise asks curiously leaning in closer like he couldn't see, "Oh my, it is Vicky! My how you've grown" Blaise leers making me wish I had wore a baggy sweater and jeans.

"Of course it is, who else has the name Victoria that we know" Draco snaps his arm suddenly circling around Pansy who seemingly melted into his side. I odd feeling erupted in my stomach as I glared at his arm. Why was he doing that?  
I thought he told me he didn't like Pansy!

"Victoria Snape" Draco says before pointing to each in turn, "This is, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. There are more floating around but I'm sure you'll meet them at some point" he muses dropping his arm from Pansy's shoulder to which she gives a small whimper. "Everyone, this is as you probably remember Victoria Snape, Professor Snape's daughter"

I nod at each person, coolly, for it was my domineer after all, that and I was trying not to punch Flint in his disgusting face. Out of all the graduated Slythriens he had to be the one with no other friends, and resorted to hanging out with 16 year olds. Goes to show how well he's done for himself over the last few years.

"Victoria we simply _have_ to tell you all about Hogwarts, perhaps convince you to join us next year. I'm sure you know things _are_ changing" Pansy's high pitched voice makes me wince slightly as the group turns looking for my reaction. Great stuck in this hell, with Pansy, I had forgotten her and Victoria were close when they were younger, Eff my life.

* * *

  
"Come along Victoria, we should be heading home" Severus interrupts my conversation with Pansy. I mentally thank him, I really didn't want to hear more about the going on's of the Slythrien Common Room. Did you know the Seventh Years initiated the first years every year?

"Hello Professor, I was just telling Victoria what a fine Slythrien she would make"  
Severus nods stiffly, "I have no doubts that if my daughter were to be sorted it would be into my house. However we do have some business to attended to in the morning and we must take our leave"

"Of course, I'll owl you Vicky, we can get together this summer"

I inwardly groan but nod with a small smile. Kill me, now. Seriously, Vicky?

"Sure sounds great, good bye Pansy" I shiver, it was good to know Parkinson could be pleasant given the right situation.

"I will go tell Mrs. Malfoy thank you, go say your goodbyes to Mr. Malfoy" he directs lightly shoving me over to the table where Draco was solemnly staring at a glass of wine a frustrated expression on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy did you know it take more muscles to frown then smile? Or in your case smirk?" I lightly joke stopping in front of him my expression friendly, and light.

"I did not, will you be leaving shortly?" he asks setting the glass down directing his attention on me. Lord what I wouldn't give to see his expression if I morphed into myself right now.

"Within the next few moments, I just came to say good-bye and wish you a good holiday"

"Thank-you, same to you of course" he says formally the frazzled expression returning to his face. I hold in a smirk before pretending to look around.

"So, is she here, or is she dancing with another guy because your expression reeks girl-troubles"

Draco glares lightly before sighing, looking around quickly.

"No she erm… couldn't come"

"That's too bad, I would have liked to meet her" I smile, he nods obviously uncomfortable with his blatant lie. Couldn't come my arse, she'd, well I would be killed upon first glance. Well, captured.

"I, didn't exactly tell her how I feel yet" he admits tugging at his shirt collar, it kind of irked me he would tell Victoria this but would tell me, what was bothering him at school. "But I have been talking to her, it's, well she doesn't seem to hate me or anything so I suppose it's going well enough" I nod urging him to continue, I liked hearing about us from his perspective kind of. It did make me feel a little guilty and I pity the day he found out the truth.

"Did you exchange Christmas gifts, if you did that should mean she at least cares for you as a friend"  
Draco actually smiles at this raising his eyes to mine, "Yeah actually, she gave me some tickets to a Quidditch match which I went to a few days ago with Blaise and these" he finishes holding up his arm, the cuff links I had gotten him shining in the light. I fight back a grin before continuing.

"And you got her?..."

"A necklace charm, I had some _personal_ inscriptions" he stresses the word obviously to warn me against asking what they said. "and a few protective spells put on it, the spells are similar to what my Father has put on my Mother's things. It's just some protection, from mild jinx's, and some other spells. She has a habit of getting into trouble so I thought they would be handy. I didn't tell her though of course. There's a few other charms on it to ensure her protection as well but those are family spells" he smirks grabbing his wine glass once more.

"She needs a lot of protecting I assume?" I joke lightly. What the hell I didn't need any protecting I could take of myself! Draco shakes his head, "She doesn't but it makes me feel better, like even if I'm not there, even if I can't really, truly be there for her, even if she downright rejects me all together at least she will be safe"

"That's sweet" I reply quietly feeling a hand land on my shoulder which broke the stillness of our conversation.

"Victoria we must me going, Mr. Malfoy " Severus addresses steering me away speedily. I curtsy quickly before following my arm as it was firmly dragged.

"Have fun interrogating Mr. Malfoy?" he sneers lightly directing me out the front of the house, which surprised me. I had thought we were Floo'ing home.

"Yes, did you have fun sneering at all the happy couples and making small talk with people you despise?"

"Of course, now hold on I must, _deliver_ you so I can head to the school. Something has come up" he mutters holding tightly onto my arm.

I close my eyes feeling the sense of being squeezed through a tube before I was more or less dropped outside the Burrow's barriers.

"I will be back for you in the morning, Molly is waiting, be ready to answer a security question" he tells me before disappearing once more.

Great he didn't take off the charm, now I get to walk around as Victoria Snape until tomorrow.  


* * *

  
"AH!"  
"BLOODY HELL! WHO ARE YOU!?"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE"

"Happy Christmas to you to guys" I mutter sarcastically plopping down beside Harry giving him a push. He, well none of them had ever seen Victoria, Mrs. Weasley had been rather surprised a few moments ago as well.

"Lizzie?"  
"Who else would it be?" I scoff eyeing Harry as he moved uncomfortable around beside me.

"Merlin, is that… that what Snape makes you look like?" Ron jesters I shift in my seat, he was making me a tad uncomfortable.

"Lizzie yo-you look, well to be honest you look very bea-"

"Hot, very ho- HEY!" Ron yells ducking Hermione's hand as she swats at him with yells of RON DON'T OBJECTIFY WOMEN IN SUCH A WAY! And, SAY BEAUTIFUL! NOT HOT!

"Hey Mr. Potter, how you doin' " I waggle my eyebrows jokingly seeing Harry gulp and shake his head. I don't know which was weirder, the fact Harry seemed nervous around _Victoria_ or the fact I was still in here and my own brother seemed to be having an internal battle.

"Lizzie, that's disgusting"

"Yeah I know, I spent the night listening to Pansy, what more do you want from me" I mutter darkly, before launching into the tale of my night. Some how I was getting the feeling that Severus didn't have any school business but knew that after a night with Pansy I just wanted to be around friends.

Pushing my feelings aside I resolved to talk to him about it tomorrow, until then I had some takes to tell.  


* * *

End note: I apologize if anyone finds Draco or Snape a bit too much out of character. I am trying! Remember to review and answer my question!


	15. Question?

"I have a question" I break the silence of the Library, Severus wasn't happy with the questioning that I gave him this morning when he picked me up. Apparently he did have something to do at the school and didn't see how it was any of my business. I on the other hand think _everything_ is my business.

"Don't you always?"

I hold back a glare, "When I get married, will you be the one who gives me away?" I ask seeing his body stiffen, "Or, will I have to ask say Remus? Or Harry to do it? Because personally you don't seem like the wedding go'er type"

"I don't see how this question is relevant, are you planning on getting married in the near future?" Not unless Oliver suddenly comes to his senses…

"No but-"

"Then when the time comes that will be discussed, for now you have some homework to complete"

I sigh slouching down in the chair I had probably read the same page twice in the last few minutes, this was all we ever did, sit, read, be bored. I needed some excitement in my life. I mean why couldn't I go out and party or something? Oh right there was some made mad trying to take over the wizarding world and I was the sister of his number one target. God Harry is such a pain.

"What about kids, if I have kids would you object to them calling you Grandpa?"  
"Elizabeth-"

"Will you still be teaching in like oh I don't know 20 years? Probably, you'll be nice to them of course won't you as long as they don't call you Grandpa Snape in class right, how about if they accidently-"

"If you are going to insists on this hypothetical conversation I would like to point out for those things you need a husband. I can't think of too many people who can spend any amount of time with you, without wanting to kill themselves"

"HEY!"

"I suggest you continue with your homework, but I can find many other harsher comments if you'd like"  
_Says the 30-something year old virgin_…

I stick my tongue out before grabbing one of the books Harry had gotten me for Christmas. "_So You Want To Be An Auror?_" I didn't really but often bugged Harry about wanting to go into such a dangerous Profession. I was thinking something like a Professor or just a Professional Quidditch player. I mean there were all girls' teams out there and I was a dang good Chaser.

'_I was a good Chaser_'  
'And modest to boot?'

'_Don't sass me, I am you father!_'

'I have several 'fathers' and I sass them all' I retort keeping my eyes moving on the page so it appeared I was reading. My statement had been true, I had, my actual Dad, then Severus. Remus (at times) and Mr. Weasley. Of course Sirius had been in the mix too but he was more of a… wacky, uncle?

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-"

"I suggest you go clean your room if your going to sit there and annoy me" Severus suggests even if it did resemble a demand, "I noticed you've managed to make it look like the hole it was before in a day"

"It was my mess, I knew where everything was, you don't see me poking around you Lab do you? It's messy in there"

"It's organized" he grunts, ignoring my cry of, 'So was is mine!'

Moodily I stomp up the stairs not caring if he was going to yell at me for it later, taking a look around my room I couldn't even see what all the fuss was about it was just the contents of my trunk that was all over the place and the stuff from Christmas. I mean all the stuff Mr. I-Love-To-Clean-Room's put away had stayed away, I was too lazy to unpack it.

_Hoot,hoooott._  
My eyes flash up to see a rather dark colored bird perched over one of my new books. It was rather large and looked like it wanted to poke my eyes out rather then deliver the letter that it had in it very, large, menacing talons. I eye the _beast_, as it was now called and moved over to it carefully leaning away while forcing my hand out to take the letter. "Good Owl, let's not hurt Lizzie" I coo thinking about how I wouldn't have to do this with Hedwig. Bloody bird.

"_Happy Christmas- Severus_"

I drop the note to the ground he got me an owl? Not that it was a problem, because I've always wanted one of my own but did he have to pick the scariest looking one? The one that, well resembled, well, him now that I think about it.

Another look at the bird told me that it did indeed resemble my guardian, large, dark black sleek feathers, almost bat like, scary glaring eyes and large talons. Not that he had talons. Then again you've never seen his toe nails, yeah.

"You won't use him until next year, continue using your brothers or school owls for now. Don't ask questions" a voice says behind me before the door is closed with a small click leaving me once more in wonder.  


* * *

_ Dear Elizabeth,  
Thank you for the picture, it was very thoughtful.  
I please ask that you refrain from contacting me and also sending letters addressed to my team mates that are actually for me.  
Have a good holiday, tell Harry 'Hello', Colin too._

**_Oliver Wood._**

"Oh he wants you, yes, right here, this bit about _not _contacting him screams his love for you" Harry sarcastically says rolling his eyes. I had finally gotten a letter from Oliver which the twins had given too me, smirks wide a few moments ago.

"You just don't understand the bond we have" I reply jutting my chin out and swiping the letter from him. Stupid boy's they don't understand emotions even their own.

"Well, as interesting as this is, why don't we discuss what you came here to discuss anyways?" Hermione pressures, we were heading back to school in two days and I had finally badgered Severus into taking me to the Burrow one last time.

"I get an un-openable box, and a un-useable owl for Christmas, the box he says he will give me permission to open sometime before end of term, but the owl I'm not allowed to us until next school year! Not that I mind the things kind of scary and I rather not be around to too much but still"

Hermione looks thoughtful for a moment before Harry finally pips up, "Do you think it has to do with the thing Dumbledore asked you? Maybe he's preparing you"

"I was only to go to school as Victoria if…" I trail off frowning, no, that couldn't be it would he be more sneaky about giving me things then?

"If something happened to Dumbledore or Snape, does that mean something is going to happen? Or just they are anticipating something will?" Hermione asks rhetorically, her guess was as good as mine.

"Probably has to do with what ever Malfoy is doing" Harry nods, "I know he did that to Katie, he's been sneaking around…" he continues as I block out his voice. He didn't know anything about Draco, he couldn't be up to anything that would cause me to have to return to school as Victoria. He couldn't harm Dumbledore or Severus he wouldn't do that. I shake my head slowly seeing Hermione casting me a warning look. I clench my jaw nodding once stiffly.

"Besides, he's a Malfoy!"

"And you're a Potter" I hiss, "It's a name it doesn't define you. Am I some attention seeking idiot with a hero complex? No. You are, I've heard Dad was, but I'm not, so save the theatrics and grow up, your not better then Malfoy with that attitude" I scold him watching his surprised look as I go into the kitchen to help Molly with dinner. Stupid boys. I had only been helping for a moment when Ron decided to make a grand spectacle out of himself and the fact he was setting the table without being asked.

"You know, we haven't had much time to talk these last few weeks"

"Makes it kind of hard when there's a girl stuck to your mouth" I mutter slamming some cups down on the table. If Molly was listening she didn't show it and instead busy'd herself with cooking.

Ron blushes before shaking his head coming around to my side of the table, "You know if you need to talk I'm here, even if you don't feel you can tell Harry"

"Why that was…" I pause leaning into his hug, "thoughtful, thank you Ron"

"It well," he blushes letting go and going to get plates, "just don't go telling me anything life altering."

"I'll keep that in mind" I laugh resuming with my table setting, this is why I loved Ron, he may have the emotional range of a teaspoon but he was there for you when it counted he wasn't completely helpless.

"And er, well next year, with you being, or possibly being Victoria"  
"No," I sigh shaking my head with a large grin, "I won't pretend to date you"

Ron groans unhappily frowning with a pout. As I've said tonight multiple times.  
Stupid boys.  


* * *

Tap,tap,tap

Tap,tap,tap,

_THUNK_!

"If you continue to bang that fork I will snap it in half pip-squeek and you will find the pointy end in your rear end." I sleeth, grinding my teeth in frustration, as I looked up briefly from my Potion's book. I hated first years, plain and simple. They sucked and I wasn't to kill every single one of them. Except the little boys who could potentially become nice cougar candy in a few years and…what was I saying. Gods I needed a boyfriend.

"Lizzie are you okay?" Hermione questions looking a little scared for herself, Harry was happy to ignore me. He'd get his later, just you wait Harry, just you wait.

"Fine" I snap moodily shooting another glace at the Slythrien table where Draco was missing. What a girl can't wonder where here friend has been instead of meals for the past week? What is it a crime to care all of the sudden? WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE JUDGING ME?

"Yeah that much is obvious" Harry mutters, ducking as I make a swipe for his head. Stupid people, why can't everyone just leave me alone?


	16. All Goes To Hell

A/N: You know what's bad? When you have to read your own story to remember the plot. I am sooooo sorry to have kept you guys waiting? Forgive me? Review!

* * *

The weeks passed with out much event, we had had the odd exciting event like my brother almost killing Draco, yeah that had been an awesome day. I still wasn't talking to him, Hermione was a bit but she was very disappointed in him. I on the other hand had to be held back as I almost had killed him in the very moment he explained what happened.

Draco had been realized from the Hospital Wing a few days later however and was back to his depressed scowling self. That and he was now ignoring me.  
Harry is like the master of screwing up I swear, freaking brothers.  
"OI! Where are you going? Going to kill some first years for shits and giggles?" I ask hotly seeing my brother run down the stairs from his dormitory Ron trailing behind him. Beside me Hermione mutters at me to behave under her breath but doesn't give much effort in reprimanding me seeing Ginny staring daggers at me from the other couch. Yes yes we get it Ginny you love my brother and think I'm a big bitch, however starting at me isn't going to do anything. Twat.

Harry gives me a sad look before mumbling to the other three before handing a bottle to Hermione and bending down to grab my arm heading for the door dragging me.  
"Oy! I'm mad at you, get off me you twit! Dragging me around isn't going to help you, you should know this" I yell slapping at his arm with my free hand. Suddenly he stops spinning and putting both hands on my shoulder holding me in place. Great now what.

"I know you're mad still, I don't.." he trails off,"- I had a feeling you were," he pauses before shaking his head. "Look Lizzie, I don't care what is going on with you and Malfoy, and don't deny it" he silences me holding up his hand, "your not talking to me because I hurt him, last year you wouldn't have given a damn. I'm not happy with you either but something is going to happen tonight I can feel it. Be careful. Please for me, just be careful."

"Harry, I'm s-", "I have to go, Dumbledor's waiting. We'll talk about it later I promise" he interrupts me, placing a light kiss on my head before running down the hall throwing his cloak over himself.

My mind was racing, what as going to happen tonight? Why did he give Hermione and Ron the map? I dance between the Common Room door and the open hallway, where to go, where to go.  
There wasn't many places I could go, if I tried to go visit Draco, Hermione and Ron would see and stop me. I could always go find Severus, that seemed like a good bet. I head out the open door and down the hall taking in all the details I seemed to have taken for granted the last six years. Portraits lined the staircases and halls the occupants for the most part were quite or sleeping, it wasn't very late but I guess they could do what they wanted. For the first time I felt alone when hearing my footsteps rebound off the stone corridor, I wasn't alone often now that I thought about it I was always with somebody, and not very often in the halls by myself to hear the tone of only my footsteps.

"Severus?"  
"Should I ask why you're out of your Common Room or were you just feeling rebellious tonight?"  
I grunt knowing this was the best greeting I would get. There weren't many things I was afraid of, bees, the occasional bird or magical creature, but I wouldn't say I had too too many fears.  
However the moment Severus looked up at me, I was afraid, not because he looked angry because I knew this was the night that everything was going to change.

"No" I say firmly shaking my head as he stands from his desk gesturing for me to sit, "No".  
"You made a promise to Dumbledor, you made a promise to me. Tonight you will open the box I gave you at-"  
"NO!"  
"Elizabeth you took on the responsibility and now you are going to have to deal with it. Tonight is the night, in a few mere hours everything will change. You are to return home on the Hogwarts Express, you are not to attend the Weasley wedding this summer. You are to open the box, and assume your new identity starting when you first walk through the door to our home."

"Severus I just can't-"  
"Did you or did you not agree to this Elizabeth, it is dangerous, you are to do as I say!" he yells sitting me down forcefully on a chair, he looked concerned and stressed, in fact I had never seen him look so stressed.

_Well look at that he's finally able to show emotion  
_"If I have to leave tonight, I will be home soon, you are not to leave the house understand?"  
_Someone's turning into a nagging mother_

I feel the world spin slightly, this was too much information to take in at once, I see the room and Severus start to move in and out of focus.  
"Elizabeth? Are you even listening!"  
_Lizzie dear? Oh no, put your head between your legs don't faint now! Don't oh Merlin your Mums going to kill me. Shit!  
_


	17. Bugger

I'm sorry for the long break guys!  
Enjoy.

* * *

_"She'll wake up soon Mr. Potter, there are reasons people stay this deep in when they are physically okay, her mind needs to rest and re-set. I was told she was having hallucinations?"  
__"They.. she was hallucinating?" his voice cracks as I feel him grip my hand tight, we weren't the most affectionate twins in the world and it was surprising to feel him gripping my hand. More surprising then hearing I had been hallucinating for years now. When you think about it, with my mind I guess it really isn't that surprising.  
__"Mr. Potter, there is no possible way that she could be communicating with the dead, she's been having these hallucinations for years now it was only a matter of time. Professor Dumbledor didn't know what to do about it so he just tried to find ways for her to block them out"._

_"But-"_

_"Our minds cope in different ways, she's been stressed this year and sought help where she though she could get it"  
_The voices drifted in and out constantly, I could hear bits and pieces of conversation people were crying and everyone was talking about Severus and a funeral but I didn't know who's funeral, no one told me who had died. Then again why would they bother? I was unconscious and apparently slightly crazy. Then I heard crying, it wasn't Harry though, it was female it took me a while to figure it out, then I pushed to the surface, concentrating as hard as I could.

_"Lizzie, he needs you. Please wake up, we have to leave tomorrow and if you don't wake up… I'll, you've been in here since the night Dumbledor died, Snape brought you up you passed out in his classroom. Lizzie why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you."  
_Dumbledor died? He was dead? Where was Severus why hadn't he been here? And how could I have asked for help I didn't know I was hallucinating, Dad had always told me they picked me, to talk to... they, they didn't lie they couldn't have. But they were a hallucination, of course they could have lied they were in my head, _I _ put them there.

_"Lizzie, Harry doesn't want me to tell you but, Snape did it Lizzie. Malfoy was going to kill Dumbledor but when he couldn't Snape did it."_

No she was lying, Severus would never...

"_He killed him Lizzie"_

NO, NO, NO, Severus would NOT kill Dumbledor

I push, I push harder then I did when Harry begged me to wake up, I pushed harder then I did when I heard Bill Weasley was hurt, I pushed harder then I did when Ron tried to bribe me with chocolate. I pushed harder then I did when both the Weasley twins offered to marry me if I woke up, and I even pushed harder then I had when they had mentioned kidnapping Oliver Wood if I would wake up.

"No" I mumble cracking open my eyes, I hadn't been out too long, well I don't think I had been.

"Lizzie!" I hear before I'm engulfed in a hug, my head buried in Hermione's hair. I hold back a small laugh. It was all I could do at this point, my life was shit, my guardian, a murderer. I'm crazy, my brother's going to have to off the evilest wizard alive soon, and I, I had a mission of my own. Balls.

* * *

"I don't understand what you want from me" I mumble to myself. The house was big and empty, I could hear that house-elf of ours moving around in the kitchen while I wandered around the house in my snobbish alter-ego. Open the box, what a load of shit, all that was in said box was a potion, some clothes and random belongings and instructions. Go home, no where else. Wait for further instruction.

I wasn't allowed to contact anyone, after all I wasn't supposed to have any friends here, and I sure as hell wasn't supposed to contact Harry Potter. Why the Order was allowing me to stay in the house of a murderer I didn't know, they told me repeatedly that Snape killed the Headmaster yet here I was in his house, I was beginning to wonder how safe it was for the sister of Harry Potter to be here. I mean since Severus had done, what he had done what was stopping him from giving up his act now and delivering me to Lord Moldy-Tits as bait?

"Supper is ready Mistress"

"Thank-You" I mumble to the house elf and following her into the dining room. The table set for one. On the other hand, screw this crap I was getting out of here.

I look around the room, no one to tell me what to do. Severus would never know, of course overtime I tried to go to the Burrow I was always shoved back into the fireplace before I could even go see my brother. Mrs. Weasley was watching that thing like a hawk, and was even more determined that I stayed where I was. I believe her words were, "Well if they haven't come to kill you yet I suppose you're safe enough". Oh yes, soooooo assuring. Grabbing a hand full of Floo Powder I throw it into the fire shouting my destination before that stupid elf babysitter could stop me.

"AHHH!"

"Well that's always a kind greeting" I spit with venom as I walk out of the fireplace at the Burrow. People were milling around the kitchen, some staring at me, the women who screamed was now holding her chest which lead me to believe that Bill was in for quite the shock after he said 'I do' later today.

"Fleur, it's me. Lizzie" I say patiently as her eyes narrow, it almost wasn't worth it to be here, I felt like I was going to be kicked out at any moment.

"ELIZABETH! YOU GET RIGHT BACK TO SNAPE'S HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

See?


	18. WHAT!

Okay first of all, wow long break or what? I apologize. Second of all, I was looking through my chapters because I forgot what was going on and I noticed that there aren't breaks between scenes anymore. I'll have to go through and fix that soon, I'm slightly OCD and it bugs me enough that I'll be fixing it.

Reviews?

* * *

The cool air coming in from the window swirled around the room in a refreshing way carrying out all of the hot stuffy night air that had settled in. The compartment wasn't large but the bodies that were all shoved in against each other were making it impossible to move. Why the snakey seventh years had to all shove themselves into the same compartment was beyond me.

"Victoria, are you excited that your father is Headmaster?" Parkinson questions, it takes a moment for me to realize that she was addressing me and I look up confused before quickly masking it re-calling the body I was now in.

"Obviously" I reply tonelessly trying to channel my inner Severus. I was pissed, I was worried, I was down right confused. I was pissed because Harry and the other had left, not a word of anything had been delivered to me until after it happened and I had been told about the attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I was worried because no one knew where they were and everyone was looking for them.

I was confused because… Severus killed Dumbledore. I wasn't too sure I wanted to go along with the initial plan anymore, if I couldn't trust Severus I wasn't going to follow it blindly. For all I knew as soon as I stepped into the castle I was going to be attacked. I had already decided that I didn't care what was expected of me, it had been understood between Severus and I months ago that I was to try and get sorted into Slythrine. I wasn't going to do that now, I would sit in front of the school and mentally beg the hat to put me in Gryffindor if I had to but I wasn't going to sit in the dungeon with all the snakes pretending everything was hunky dory when it wasn't. I was moody and as posing as Snape's daughter that was understandable enough, I could easily keep to myself if I was sorted into Gryffindor at least I would be comfortable.

"Draco, did you see the Potters at all?" Parkinson asks curiously making me want to roll my eyes. How dumb did she think we were? Then again I was the one in plain sight. I look over seeing a moody Draco looking out of the window before taring his gaze away to look at the pug faced girl in annoyance.

"What do you think Pansy? They both have a price on their head they're not stupid enough to get onto the Hogwarts Express, what did you expect them to carry their trunks on and be sitting down the corridor?"

"Those Death Eaters seemed to think so." I point out bitterly thinking about the brief stop we had made while Death Eaters searched the train looking for traces of my brother and myself. Word had got around that Ron was ill, a lie I knew better then to believe but Hermione was also being looked for. None of us were safe.

"Well, they weren't the brightest were they?" he asks quietly looking over at me briefly his eyes calculating. I tare my gaze away feeling a familiar pull towards him not wanting to make the whole situation worst.

"I can't wait to show you our room Victoria, hopefully the room won't be too cramped with the extra bed.."  
"What makes you think I'll be in Slytherin?" I question dully examining my nails, I only had one shot at this.

"Well I just assume-"  
"Don't assume you know me Parkinson," I bite,"while you're snug in your bed I will be i keeping an eye on those annoying blood traitors and Mudbloods. I'm not going to school for an education I'm here to support the cause."

She looks at me stunned for a moment while the others in the compartment including Zabini nod showing their approval.

Maybe I could have been a Slytherin..

* * *

I stand stubbornly with the First Years ignoring the warning McGonagall had given me. He expected me to just slip over to the Slythrine table? Like hell. I was going to be sorted again. Of course she knew who I really was but she wasn't going to force me in front of all of these First Years and with the pleased smile on her face I think she was proud of my disobedience for once.

"Victoria Snape!" she calls a cloud of whispers breaking out in the hall. Ignoring the gaze I felt boring into my forehead I stride over with all the confidence I possessed and sat once more on the chair.

'Ah very interesting, back again so soon Ms. Potter?'  
' I see you haven't gotten any less annoying over the years, just put me back in Gryffindor and we'll call it a night'

The hat was quite for a moment and I looked around the room seeing all eyes on me. 'Those have not been the instructions I have been given, sadly I cannot put you where you belong'.

Wait… what?

"BETTER BE RAVENCLAW!"

What. the. hell?


	19. Be Brave

**A/N:** I forgot how much I loved this story, so you'll be getting a few updated now! Review and enjoy! I love hearing what you all think.

* * *

I had probably said this many time before but Luna Lovegood creeps me right out. After my plan went to shit I found myself sitting in the Ravenclaw Common Room after spending a good 15 minutes trying to answer the question.

Then Luna came up.

That's right she just came up to me and sat down beside me, in a Common Room full of empty couches because everyone had went to bed, she came and sat down right next to me. The daughter of Severus Snape and the girl sits beside me, she should be lucky I'm not actually a Death Eaters daughter because I would have probably cursed her by now or turned her over to the Carrows who were reportedly going to be roaming the halls.

I sit silently almost willing her to go away as the blond girl brings her legs up under her and sits cross legged beside me staring into the blue flames of the Ravenclaw fire. I shift uncomfortably looking around the room. I was so used to being in Gryffindor tower that this new tower felt foreign and I was now uncomfortable and I couldn't actually blame that on Luna alone.

To get to the Ravenclaw tower I had to follow a rather pissy looking Anthony Goldstein up the narrow staircase, when he along with me didn't get the answer to the riddle we had to wait outside for someone else to come along. That had been a fun 15 minutes. The overall glares hadn't bothered me it was the the muttered curses to me that pissed me off. He didn't know me, and he sure as hell didn't know who I was, when it came time for me to reveal all I hoped he was around so I could rub it in his face. It felt odd to be sitting in this room though, everything was so blue. Blue hangings meshed with bronze and the celling painted with stars. Sure it was classy looking but it wasn't the home I had been in for the last six years of schooling.

There were also way too many books.  
"Thats Rowena Ravenclaw, do the Gryffindor's have a statue of Gordic in their common room?" Luna asks suddenly, I glance over at her briefly before carefully answering.

"How should I know what is in the Gryffindor common room of all places?"  
She seems to ponder this for a moment before setting her legs onto the floor and standing, looking down at me with wise eyes.

"Seems like a pretty reasonable question to ask a former Gryffindor," she says honestly, I feel my jaw drop as she continues,"Good night Lizzie."

I stare with wide eyes as she heads towards the staircase that I was told lead to the girls dormitory. I wasn't looking forwards to going up there, Mandy Brocklehurst had given me a rather hard glare before she had retired for the night. She had of course been accompanied with what I assume would be my other dorm-mates however I would easily be able to take care of them later.. maybe. I couldn't even begin to think of what I was now going to do about Luna. It would be pointless to try and lie, she obviously didn't believe me when I had tried. For someone who seemed to always be so out of it she sure caught on quick. Of course it was hard to say what had given me away, I had been careful not to talk to anyone and keep a look of disinterest on my face.

I was already stressed beyond belief and it was only the first night, I had to find a way to deal or I was going to pull my hair out.

* * *

Morning brought around classes, not only did I have to fight my way into the bathroom but one of my clever room mates had stolen my uniform forcing me to steal one of their in return so I had something to wear for the day. Lucky for me Lisa Turpin and I were the same size. She was more quite then Mandy and Padma, their other usual dorm-mate Morag had not returned to school this year being a Muggleborn. Padma and Mandy weren't happy with me being there, nor were they happy that I had taken their friends bed. I hoped that she wouldn't kill me when she saw what I was wearing later and would assist me in getting my own clothing back from where ever the other two had banished it to. This petty drama was not helping my stress levels.

With much concentration I manage to keep my attention on McGonagall who was teaching my first lesson of the day, her usual beginning of the term speech had been a warning against the Carrows who incidentally were the worst looking siblings on the face of the earth, along with the meanest. I had already witnessed them curse a First Year and it wasn't even lunch.

"Ms. Snape, could you please stay behind?" I hear as I stand gathering my books, I feel the curious stare as a mixture of people from all of the other houses look at me curiously wondering what I had done. Placing a light sneer on my face so Parkinson and Zabini could see I make my way to the front of the room letting my face fall as I did so.

"Professor" I greet attempting to keep the smile off of my face, it felt nice to let my guard down slightly and I was in all honestly happy to speak with her it was better then having to go speak with Severus.

I had not failed to notice how he kept trying to get my attention, nor had I failed to notice the appearance of the scary ass owl he had gotten me last school year dropping a note on to my breakfast. Needless to say I had burned the parchment upon sight knowing it was from him. I could go all year without seeing him, I was not walking to my death. For whatever reason he had not publicly outed me and I planned to keep my distance as long as possible.

"How are you settling in?" she questions, to anyone else she would sound like a regular Professor asking the new student about her arrival. I nod giving her a shrug hearing the door close behind the last student.

"As well as can be expected, Luna had figured out who I am. I don't know how, and I can assure you I haven't told her anything but she did. She stays oddly close to me, last night and again this morning she was no more then a few feet away. She doesn't say much but she's there and I pretend she's not…" I struggle to keep the emotion out of my voice looking down at the floor. "It's comforting, as much as I hate to say it since… what's going on Professor?" I question feeling my resolve crumble. I couldn't pretend to be strong, it was only the first day of class and already I was falling apart. I couldn't do this, not at all.

McGonagall looks down at me for a moment before waving her wand and warding the door silently. I could feel the magic cracking in the air as a light buzzing could be heard. We were alone, safe… for now.

"Lizzie, look at me" she orders with the same voice I had heard her use for all of my schooling. "You are strong and you are brave, if you weren't you wouldn't have been placed into my house the first time you walked through those doors as a Hogwarts student."

"I can't do it Professor! I'm so alone, I can't talk to anyone! Everyone has to think I'm Snape's daughter, I can't talk to my friends, I can't be me. I'm waiting for one of the Carrows to come get me, I'm waiting for Severus to hand me over to-"  
"I don't know what Severus Snape is up to" she interrupts her voice spitting his name out like a curse word. "Stay out of his way and avoid him for as long as you can. If he was going to turn you over I think he would have by now, just do your work and stay out of trouble." she warns placing a hand on my shoulder.

I feel my shoulders sag, I didn't have another class until after lunch and already I just wanted to go back to my dorm and cry.  
"Now for the problem regarding Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Potter what do you know about the Fidelius Charm?"

I feel my eyes widen in shock, "I can't use that, wouldn't it be kind of weird if I suddenly disappeared! People would really think Luna was crazy if she was the only one who could see me!"

I watch her lips press into a thin line as she regards me for a moment before waving her wand, the drawer on her desk opening and a scroll of parchment flying out and into her hands.

"Take this, it was left for you by Dumbledore in the event he should…" she trails off holding out the bunch of rolled up parchment, the bunch was thick and only took a moment to unroll the pages all blank.

"He informed me that you would know the words to revel the text. Please do so with discretion, I know the nature of what is on there and it should not fall into the hands of your classmates.

Nodding I straighten my back putting my mask in place once more as she un-wards the door and it opens, the soft chatter from the hallway flowing in. Loosely I roll the parchments up once more grasping the bundle tightly in my hand.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Snape"  
"Professor" I address her curtly spinning on my heel and stalking from the classroom feeling my borrowed robes dragging slightly behind me.

Quickly I make my way through the crowds passing a few of my former house mates in a nearby connecting corridor. My eyes briefly connect with Neville's and I quickly look away upon hearing Lavender Brown hiss as my shoulder accidentally bumps hers. "Sorry" I mutter quietly looking detrimentally towards the windows as Neville seems to try and catch my eye. What was with this kid, I was Snape's daughter do they all of the sudden have no self preservation?

Once alone in the empty corridor leading up to the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower I unroll the papers quickly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I hold my breath hoping that it was the phrase that I was supposed to use because other then that I had no idea what it would be. Black ink seems to bleed onto the page and I let out my breath before noting the title and quickly erasing the papers with a quick 'mischief managed'.

Now was not the time and place to look at a Memory Fidelius Charm, nor was it time to read a note from Dumbledore in the corridor. This would definitely not be leaving my sight.

* * *

_Elizabeth I am sorry for how things have gone, and I am even more sorry that they have not been explained properly to you. In light that I am gone I leave you with this: Trust Severus. Never loose faith in him Elizabeth, he is the man that has taken care of you since that Halloween night and he will continue to care for you as long as he lives. Even those who do not seem trust worthy on the surface that have otherwise proven themselves_ _to be so should be given another chance. In event of my death you were to be given this scroll, the spells have all been developed and tested by me and I hope you find them to be useful in the years to come. Keep trust in your brother Elizabeth and even when times seem hard and you do not feel like you can, trust yourself. You are a strong young woman Elizabeth and over the last six years I have watched you grow into the woman that I know you parents would be proud of. You are strong, you are brave and you will help keep the student of Hogwarts safe and bring together those that can be trusted._

_I have the utmost faith in you Elizabeth Potter, and I hope that you can still find trust in me._

The following lines continued in a similar manner, trust yourself, trust Severus, be brave. There was no other mention to Harry and I continued to be boggled at how he seemed to know that he was going to die, and then he'd continue to make it seem like it didn't happen by accident. I had never been one to read between the lines too much and any other spells I cast on the parchments didn't reveal any hidden text. Trust Severus? Ha, I had a hard time doing that now, I couldn't even look at him much less trust him now. Sure, he hadn't killed me yet but I'm sure it was only a matter of time before he got tired of playing games and killed me during dinner or something.

_Modified Fidelius Charm- Use to block information, sensitive information can be given to an individual. When charm is used on a subject they can no longer speak of the information given. Still kept similar to original Fidelius Charm but instead blocks out the information from the brain to the mouth, cannot be viewed if the mind is invaded. To preform, caster repeats the information that will be kept by the new keeper. With a wand pointed to the keeper, caster is to place hand on their heart and repeat 'fidelius memorium'. The information that is being hidden must once again be repeated this time by the keeper as the spell binds them._

_Multiple individuals could possible be done at one time but the caster would have to point to each person in turn and the information repeated in sync by the keepers._

With a groan I tap the roll of parchments and clear it from wandering eyes ignoring the looks I was getting from Mandy and Lisa who were sitting in their beds with their books in their lap. Spells? He gives me a bunch of spells? I wasn't even sure Luna could concentrate long enough to preform this on her. Why couldn't Ginny have recognized me? I lay back onto my pillows now trying to think of ways I could get the younger Ravenclaw to concentrate and understand the situation at hand, it wasn't that I didn't trust her persay it was more her mind that I didn't trust. I wouldn't put it past her to mention in passing with out even realizing what she had done. I didn't think she was stupid, I just didn't think her brain and mouth were connected. A group, the notes said I could preform it on a group, a group didn't really...

"Oh my god!" I spring up in my bed my feet flying to the floor as I rush out of the door leaving two very confused dorm mates behind. I almost laughed when I heard a very startled exclamation of, "What the hell was that about?" behind me._  
_


	20. Luck

**AN:** To comment on a review I got awhile ago from **IrishLOVEhp**. 1) I'm sorry I do make some spelling errors and grammar. I try to look over my stuff and catch them but sometimes I don't notice, I do read very quickly and sometimes I don't catch them and sometimes the grammar sounds right to me so I don't catch it. I'm sorry if it bothers you, I do my best to get updates out quickly when they story is done I'll be going back and revising but right now I don't have time. So you'll have to deal with it. If something really bothers you message me and I'll tell you what it's suppose to mean. 2) I am aware that the English say sweets and not candy, I am aware that they say jumper and not sweater. However I am not English, I am Canadian and I said quite clearly when I began this story I believe it's in **bold** that I was only going to slip the English phrases in here or there. I feel that a story should either be quite authentic in that sense or not at all. I feel that I keep the language quite proper, I don't have the characters speak like "_Hey playyaaa, what's crackin_" so I feel like it is quite believable. I am also sorry that me using 'awesome' offended you so. This wasn't meant to attack you but I've been meaning to reply for a few months and couldn't do so, it's been festering in my mind.

**To everyone else**: I do apologize for the long wait, life gets away from you and I go through phases where I write and phases where I don't. Thank you for sticking with the story if you were with it before. Message if you have any questions. I think where I was going with it before regarding plot may change now because I am a different writer then when I first started. I could probably use a co-writer or something to bounce ideas off of, so if you're interested in that message me. I hope you enjoy though!

* * *

It had been months. Now nearing Christmas Break I was no closer to what I had planned to do then I had been the first day of class.

My plan was simple, divide and conquer. It was a lot harder then I had initially anticipated though since they all seemed to move in packs. It was pretty simple however, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom were the hardest people in the world to get alone. I understood why it was hard for me to get them alone though, they were being careful though not very careful since they had ended up in detention last week after getting caught breaking into Severus' office. I mean _really_, in what world is that a good idea? Idoits.

Luna wasn't an issue she was more or less glued to my side, several times I had publicly tormented her when she'd pass by when I was tolerating the company of a few Slytherins. I felt cruel doing it but I couldn't show any sympathy for her, as far as anyone knew I was the cold daughter of the Death Eater Headmaster and Luna Lovegood just didn't get the hint to leave me alone. I told them that she had followed me around since she had no real friends and assumed I needed the company, they were pretty stupid to believe it though and I would often catch Draco looking as me in confusion when I'd snap at Luna when she'd walk by. Perhaps I was going overboard? Luna understood though, I had eventually taken her and sat her down one night in the Common Room after everyone had went to bed. Several, and I mean several, Privacy Charms later she had been told to keep her mouth shut and avoid eye contact with Snape for now the best she could.

Feeling like I had a friend helped my stress levels, my classwork wasn't being done to my usual standards for myself but I was managing to scrape by. It wasn't unusual for me to either sit quietly beside Luna in the Common Room or for me to put some privacy charms around my bed and block out the world. The new Hogwarts wasn't a place you wanted to be in, the Carrows', thankfully, left me alone. I was strong and kept my guard up around them but I could say the same for my other classmates. The first time Neville hit the ground in Muggle Studies it took all I had to stay in my seat and not help him. Neville had it the worst, I wasn't sure as to where he got his gonads from all of the sudden but it was pretty brave, brave and stupid. I knew he was responsible for the graffiti that would pop up around the school, another stupid move on their part but I will admit to putting preservation charms on the words when I passed by in the hall. Seeing _Dumbledores Army_ written on the wall did brilliant things to one's mood sometimes. The bundle I had gotten from Dumbledore had a modified Permanent Sticking Charm, the words stayed on bright and continued to get brighter every time someone tried to spell them off.

I lean against the wall outside of the Charms room waiting for the class currently inside to file out, I knew for a fact that Ginny had this class and I had a solid plan to get her alone, and to get her and Neville to meet with me. I hear the scrape of chairs and wait while students file out, most of them giving me curious looks as they swiftly move through the corridor. I flash of red snaps my eyes up and I flick my wand at her bag watching as it slipped off of her shoulder suddenly becoming the weight of a small elephant. She swears and I wince hoping that I hadn't damaged her shoulder. As she bends down to examine it I step out from behind her and give Luna a small smile as she stands beside her red-headed friend and who was curiously tapping her bag with her wand.

"Snape" she snaps looking up, her eyes flashing dangerously. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what my brother found so charming about her in this moment. I glance around casting a privacy charm quickly and shove my hand into my pocket digging out an old DA coin that I had transferred from my old trunk. That alone had been quite the feat seeing as my trunk had stayed in Gryffindor tower, with some urging from McGonagall I had asked her to get it to her office so I could get some of my old school things.

"I know you know what this is," I tell her holding it in front of her face watching as her eyes go wide, "bring Neville and meet me in the old meeting place before dinner. Luna you come too, I have to speak with all of you. Don't look at Snape, avoid eye contact but be discreet about the fact you're not looking at him. Tell no one." Is it just me or did that sound more dramatic then it should have?

With that I flick my wand and turn away not wanting to stand near them any longer, also not giving her a chance to protest. I was putting a target on my back as it was. Merlin I must be crazy.

* * *

Getting to the Room of Requirement was the easy part, getting to the room unnoticed however was quite difficult. Granted getting around places now _was_ much easier then it was before I mean I didn't really have any friends that were concerned for my well being. I didn't have Harry wondering where I was or checking that map of his for my location constantly. I didn't have Hermione insisting I went to the Library with her and I also didn't have Ron following me around when he got bored and decided that he was going to do some bonding with me. _Bonding_ which I knew for a fact he didn't do with his _actual_ sister mainly consisted of him beating me in multiple games of chess after betting me I'd lose.

Now, well now I just had Luna for the time being. She was rather stuck to my side but she understood well enough to keep away when were were out of the Common Room for classes or meals. Parkinson and Zabini on the other hand were harder to shake at times. They kept an oddly close eye on me and would usually show up when I least wanted them to. They were the soul reason that it had taken me from September to December to be able to converse with Ginny or Neville. They were like annoying little lap dogs and also asking questions about my _father_ who had becoming increasingly annoyed with me and had taken to showing up unannounced outside my classes hoping to catch me alone.

"You should come down to our Common Room, Victoria, I'm sure no one would object." Parkinson offers, I look over seeing Zabini nodding and gestures towards the path to the dungeons. Shaking my head I hoist my bag onto my shoulder suppressing a flinch as one of the Carrows walks by giving us a slight nod. "I have some work to take care of in the Library, I want to get Slughorn's essay done before dinner."

"It's twelve inches!" Parkinson whines, "how do you expect to get that done in an hour?"  
Rolling my eyes I stride away towards the stairs, "Ravenclaw remember, wit beyond measure and all that junk. If worst comes to worst I'll force some Hufflepuff to do it." I lie giving them a short wave before quickly making my way up the staircase. Getting away from them was hard enough I had just been thankful that Draco hadn't been around he usually insisted on accompanying me if I tried to go off on my own. It was hard enough to be around him, I usually kept the conversation to a minimum afraid that I would let something out that he had told me as Lizzie. He looked quite down though most of the time these days so he didn't seem to notice my twitchy mood around him.

Getting to the seventh floor had been easy enough after my initial ditching of the Slytherins, I was tired though and momentarily let my mask drop allowing my real emotions to grace the surface. On any regular day you would see Victoria Snape striding through the corridors with confidence, indifference and disinterest her usual visible emotion with cold eyes glaring down at anyone who spoke to her. It was the moments I got alone that I let the facade drop though, those rare moments when I was _entirely_ alone or hidden by my bed hangings I let the real me show. I let Lizzie through, I was tired, I was probably borderline depressed. I knew as soon as the Glamor Charm dropped I would have bags under my eyes and an unhealthy pale look to me. I didn't sleep much my dreams always interrupted with the face of my brother, he was tired too, looking for something, what it was though I didn't know. I couldn't force food down, and ate very little there were rare moments where McGonagall would ask me to stay after class and she would press an apple or roll into my hand before giving me a stern look. Most of the time I just felt useless and it was the moments that I allowed my actual emotion to show that I would feel just how dramatically my face would fall, my shoulders would sag and my heart ache.

As I approach the familiar tapestry a door appears and I take a deep breath before stepping through the door letting it close behind me. It only took a moment before two wands were pointed directly at my neck.

"Normally I would be quite thrilled that you were being so careful but I'm too tired for this." I huff smacking their wands away the best I could fixing them with a glare. The room was smaller then the one we had our DA meetings in with a few couches and a warm fire. Fixing both Ginny and Neville with a glare I push past them dropping down onto the closest couch feeling Luna sit down beside me.

"Luna..." Ginny starts nervously looking at the small gap of space between us, annoyed I look up seeing both her and Neville standing their wands angled down towards me.

"Really? Put those down, mines not even out. Since when did you two loose your manners?" I ask slipping my own wand out of my pocket and setting it on the table in front of us. I eye Neville as he bends down to snatch it before him and Ginny both sit on the opposite couch glancing between the both of us. Really what did they think I was going to do? Even if I was going to do something cursing me and leaving me here wouldn't accomplish much.

"What do you want?" Neville questions after a moment making me smile. He had grown some serious gonads over the last few months, I felt like a proud mother watching her baby grow up. Even if he often got the crap kicked out of him. I choose to ignore his question sitting back further into the couch, "I got pretty good marks on the Herbology work you did for me, how did your date with Hannah turn out? Hopefully good I mean you did ditch me for it."

I smile seeing his mouth drop open as he struggles to find words, I let him contemplate this for a moment seeing Ginny frown in confusion before turning to her. "I'm deeply hurt that Harry got a birthday cake and I didn't, I demand a snitch cake as well! I spent the day with a house elf and no well wishes it was highly depressing." By the time I had finished both Neville and Ginny's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"**Lizzie?**"  
"Oh are we allowed to talk about it now?" Luna asks looking at the other two. I smile tiredly over to her as Ginny launches herself off of the couch towards me.

Maybe now... now I wouldn't be so alone.

* * *

The spell had been easy enough to do, it felt good to look up during dinner and feel warmth in Neville's eyes if they met with mine. I trusted them, and I trusted them even more because I knew my brother did. After Ginny had stopped hugging me and going on about what a relief it had been to know that I was okay since no one knew where I _actually_ was. Apparently everyone just assumed I was with my brother,_ I_ assumed that was a good thing until they realized that I wasn't. When my brother reportedly broke into the Ministry of Magic they assumed I had managed to get away quickly even though their had been no eyewitness accounts. According to the article they had all be yelling "Run Lizzie!" just before they to disappeared. Apparently I was invisible or something, who knows, but they had been smart to do that. Neville, well he had taken it differently then Ginny had, after realizing who I was he had grabbed me and _squeezed_ me until I couldn't breath anymore. He even seemed shocked by his actions when he let me go, only for a moment though before he pulled me in for another hug this time lighter an allowing me to relax in his arms.

It had felt nice to relax, to be comfortable for once, to feel comfort. Even if it had come from Neville who I was sure was about five minutes away from crying in relief. I had been tested by them eventually before I preformed the charm, just so they knew.

_"How many times have you crawled into my bed when I was sleeping?"_ That had been Neville's question, he'd only woken up three times when I did it, once Harry had dragged me out before he noticed so our number had been slightly different but they resulted in laughter. Laughter, something I hadn't done it months. I had been carefree and let my guard down enough to laugh, it had felt _wonderful_.

"Victoria, I think the Headmaster is trying to get your attention." Lisa mumbles from my left. I refuse to look up keeping my head down. "He likes to check up on me sometimes, he thinks I'm a baby. Just ignore him." I tell her quietly. It had been like this for months, he couldn't drag me off in front of the student body so I had been quite lucky in staying away from him.  
"He's coming this way" she adds in an undertone. I feel my body freeze and my eyes widen, Ginny looks over her eyes widening in panic and I look away trying to keep my expression impassive.

He was suppose to be my father, I wouldn't react like that. Taking a deep breath I set my fork down, raising my chin slightly before turning my head to look up at my guardian.  
"Father."  
"Victoria, I must ask that you come with me. Some of your Professors have asked that I speak to you." he says slowly. I feel my lip twitch, seems like my luck has ran out.


	21. Thoughts On Love and Neville

Ever seen _How To Train Your Dragon_? I felt like a five year old watching it but the dragon was just so freaking cute! **Reviews?**

* * *

There had been many times during my childhood when I had seen Severus angry. For example when I was nine I use to hide under the Heads table in the Great Hall and poke at him during meals. For the longest time he thought someone was trying to play footsies with him. Now that I'm older it's understandable, when I was younger I just thought it was funny. Now however, the brute of the anger or _sadistic torture_ that I had been trying to avoid was standing right in front of me. Glaring.

"My letters were not _suggestions_ Elizabeth" he snarls slamming both hands down upon the desk that had once been Dumbledore's. I feel my lip curl up at him in distaste wanting to retort but choosing not to. I was still confused as to why I wasn't dead yet and didn't really want to push the subject.

"Should have dragged me up here sooner then" I bite still not looking him in the eye, I didn't care how ungrateful I sounded or even if I sounded like a spoiled brat I was not going to go quietly.  
"Don't be ridiculous, I did not drag you up here," he scoffs in the way he always did when he was sick of my teenage dramatics, "look at me." Another demand to look at him. One that would not be filled.

"I don't make eye contact with murders, my soul may burn up from all the evil in your eyes" I sass looking up quickly to see his face fall. Good, with that out I decided to continue, "Not only did you kill Dumbledore, a man I have know all my life, who has been there for my brother through everything, one of the people Harry trust's most in his life but... but" I struggle for a moment before thinking of some fuel, "you cursed George Weasleys ear off!" I think for a moment before realizing I probably should have stopped before the Weasley bit, I mean yeah his ear did get cursed off but now we could tell them apart? What? Sorry that was rather horrible to think wasn't it, in punishment I will gladly bite the bullet and marry the defective Weasley twin.

"Obviously out of every thing that has happened this year Mr. Weasleys ear being _accidentally_ cursed off was the worst thing."  
I glare up at him through narrowed eyes for a moment before muttering "I'm sure it was for him, arse."

I take moment to look around the room at the portraits my eyes falling on one in particular.  
"Professor Dumbledore!" I cry pushing myself out of my chair and rushing behind the desk ignoring Severus once more.

"Well Miss. Potter I have to say you are a tricky girl to get up here, how long has it been Severus? Three months since school began?"  
"Four" Severus replies slowly in a disapproving tone making me blush. I look between the two of them, they were talking? Surly the fact Severus had killed him should have put some strain on their friendship. I know if I wasn't a painting I wouldn't be all happy to be around the person who killed me.

"Four, has it been that long already? What are you plans for Christm-"  
"Excuse me but can someone tell me what is going on here?" I interrupt the old Headmaster suddenly looking between the two feeling my eyes widen by the minute. What the bloody hell was going on?

* * *

My head was reeling, I was...ecstatic. For once the impending doom of being turned over had diminished at the realization that Sever was good. He was a spy for the Order, Dumbledore's man through and through and had remained so until the end. I wanted to run through the halls and shout it, shout about the plots, the promises and how we had all been deceived for the greater good.

But I couldn't, why I couldn't I didn't understand I think McGonagall would be a bit more...nice if she knew the truth. I mean think about it, right now during meals Severus is lucky if he isn't killed three times over with the looks he gets. With a bit of a jump in my step I make my way down the corridor only slowing when two figures come into view.

"Just go down to the Common Room Astoria, I'll be down after I assist in detention."  
"Draco, ju-" the shorter girl stops mid sentence noticing me as I walk by. I hadn't really taken much notice to Astoria Greengrass before, the only reason I had this year was because she seemed to orientate herself around Draco in any way possible. Now a days it wasn't uncommon to see the two of them together, usually at dinner but occasionally in the hall or in the Library after classes. I didn't know much about her, I knew her sister was in my year but I couldn't tell you what year Astoria was in. It wasn't for lack of trying, in the last few months I had felt the jealously well up as I would see the two together I had almost hoped that he would go back to pouting, that he was go back to looking up during breakfast hopefully expecting me to send an owl. It never happened though, and as the weeks had passed I watched day by day as he slowly began to get over me. It was those during meals that I'd dig under my robes to fiddle with the necklace that Hermione had given me for Christmas last year and thumb the delicate silver charm that he had given. I had translated the writing, after months of being locked in a house you have much times on your hands the Latin side said Forbidden Love and the French side loosely translated to Yours, Always. Now though, I didn't really know how much that applied.

We were on two different sides of the war, two different coins and it was hard to think of us being together. I had never gotten to the point where I cared for him as much as he claimed to Victoria that he did for Lizzie. Yes he was good looking and kind when it counted but could all those years and all the other factors against us really result in a good relationship?

"Snape! Hold on woman you walk faster then Goyle trying to get to dinner!" I hear Draco yell as I round the second corner towards the main stairs. I pause only briefly enough to allow him to catch up and fall into step beside me. Glancing over I see some color in his cheeks but other then that he looked good for once, happy even. Happy wasn't something you see to often around here anymore so that alone was a surprise.

"You're helping tonight as well then?" he questions prompting me to nod. Detention had never been something that I particularly liked to assist in. I never cast any spells against my classmates but that wasn't for lack of trying on either of the Carrow's part.

Alecto Carrow insisted that all her detentions be overseen by her, some people like Crabbe and Goyle found it as a good time to practice the Unforgivables for Dark Arts with her equally sadist brother. I chose to let them do all the work since they so gleefully had found something that they were good at.

"So was that her then?" I question as we make our way towards the Muggle Studies classroom, "the girl you told me about last year?"

Draco trips over his own feet and quickly rights himself before shaking his head stiffly, "No, she didn't return to school this year... I..things are probably better this way anyways."  
"Better?" I ask curiously feeling my heartbeat speed up slightly, he nods once more, "Yes better, better for her, me, everyone."

I feel my heart sink into the pit of my stomach at that wondering if he had actually given up or if it was just a show.  
"She managed to keep her brother off my back when I needed it, and I will always care in a way. I still do, but things would be difficult," he pauses outside the classroom door before giving it a push, "and sometimes when things aren't meant to be the world just has a way of showing you that."

Indeed.

* * *

An unforgivable, there were reason that they were unforgivable yet here I sat watching as Alecto Carrow threatened to preform one on me if I did not. I knew she wouldn't however, Severus would be far too much to deal with the man who brought around the ultimate demise of the greatest wizard of all time, cursing his _daughter_ wasn't worth the repercussions. At least that's what I kept telling myself. I feel my hands tighten around my wand almost painfully as I glare up at the nasty woman trying to show all my hate in one glare. I refuse to preform this spell.

"Ms. Snape? Something _wrong_ with my request?"

I look down at Neville who had a large gash on his cheek now. I couldn't do that to Neville, never in a million years could I raise my wand and use _that_ spell on him. Not Neville, out of everyone in the world, especially not Neville. I feel my resolve breaking the emotionless mask I so carefully put into place every morning crumbling as he looked up at me with such blind trust in his eyes. I had been avoiding this duty for months because of moments like these, but eventually the younger Carrow caught up with me saying I deserved a treat for all my hard work lately. A treat. That alone was laughable.

It was the trust that hurt me the most, I almost wanted him to look alarmed or accusingly up at me like he expected it. He trusted me and he knew I had to do this and that was what hurt, he trusted me enough that he didn't care if I did it. He would never hold that against me and would probably feel bad for _me_afterwards and seek out to comfort me in a few days. That was just who Neville was now. I wouldn't though. I couldn't. I don't know if it was his eyes locking with mine or my tiredness with the whole situation but in that moment I broke. I felt my shoulders sag, and my face fall as I stared down at my friend trying with all my might to keep the concern and sadness off of my features.

"Ill do it" Crabbe grunts pushing me out of the way, I feel myself stumble back as I watch him raise his wand. The harsh green light connects with Neville's body and I watch him convulse his jaw clamped shut keeping his silence. I move to look away but see Draco's stoney face watching mine and turn back towards the vibrating body of one of my oldest friends.

"That will teach you to write nonsense on the walls Longbottom. Your precious Dumbledore is dead!" Carrow screeches before turning to Crabbe and sending him the order in a demanding tone "Again."

I hold back a gasp seeing Neville clamp his eyes shut before letting out a loud scream. His body continues to convulse on the floor each time the jet of light hits his body and I feel tears welling up in my eyes unable to hide them anymore.

"Lets see how long this Longbottom can last! Again, Crabbe!"  
Crabbe continues to comply once more hitting Neville with the curse, sweat beginning to run down his brow. The only good thing about using students to do this was the fact they couldn't hold it long. The only comfort one could find in the situation. I blink back the tears, wiping the ones that had managed to fall down my cheek quickly ignoring the blatant stare I was getting from Draco. How could he stand here and do nothing? This was the longest I had ever managed to last in overseeing a detention and I had never actually witness them using the curse I would always leave before it got to that part. Yet, he he was standing and watching, doing nothing his features as impassive as I had been trying to make mine and now he was gawking at me? Like I was the one who had something wrong with me? I forcefully stare over at the heartless woman with unveiled hate before nodding my head stiffly to catch her attention.

"I believe my _Father_ wanted a chance to speak with Longbottom. He asked that I deliver him, I gather he is done for the night?" I question, glaring up at her coldly just daring her to challange me. Watching this made the guilt of being here well up too much inside of me, I needed to get Neville out of here somewhere to rest before going up to bed. There was only a few more days left to Christmas if he was still recovering he could last until break before getting into trouble.

Glancing down at Neville, Carrow sneers before spitting on him, and delivering a kick to his stomach. "Very well, Malfoy, bring in the next student".


	22. He Is That Stupid

**A/N**: Now that I'm really writing this again I can see how the plot has changed in my mind and how things are really different from when I began writing this. I'm trying to ease into the plot changes and still keep everything the same. I'm not sure how this is going to compare to what DH was really like in the end. Most of the deaths will be the same though so we'll have to see how true I keep it...

* * *

I sit at the now single long table that served as seating for the students that opted to stay for the Holidays. I knew some didn't have an option through the grave look on some of the faces, well most of the ones that were left behind since there was only about twelve of us and each I knew had lost a family member or members in the last six months. Christmas had been yesterday and the Carrow's had been absent since then, not that any of us students or remaining Professors were complaining. Severus had been disappearing on and off since the students had left, and my Christmas had been spent alone except for the few moments I had spent with McGonagall where she more or less lectured me before saying Happy Christmas and patting me on the head like a five year old.

I had almost hoped that someone would stay back for the holidays but no one had that I really cared about, even Neville had looked happy to leave, though I didn't blame him.

There had been something truly heartwarming about watching Neville Longbottom smile from where I had sat in the Great Hall that day. The students who would be returning home for the break, wore looks of relief on their face as they trudged towards the doors and down to the carriages. I knew that some of them may not be coming back to school, either going into hiding or well.. that was the only option at this point but the heartwarming thing about seeing Neville smile, was the fact he was smiling at me.

The person who stood by long enough to see him be tortured and yet there he was, striding towards the door in such a confident way that I wondered when he had grown up and then he looked back, smiled and disappeared in the crowd. To say I was shocked at his behavior was an understatment, the last time I had seen him he had be denying the need for the Hospital Wing, and passed out before I dropped him onto a bed and called for Madam Pomfrey.

_"Victoria! Lizzie! What ever the hell your name is just let me get back to the tower, I'm fine!" Neville insists through his gritted teeth. I almost laugh at him as another aftershock rakes through his body and tears spring to the front of his eyes as he bites down on his lip. Fine my arse.  
_

_"Yeah you look fine, your cheek is bleeding along with the back of your head. Also those tremors, yeah they're surely from pleasure. Shut up, you're going and that's that."  
"Lizz-"  
"Look, I couldn't get you out of there right away and now let me fix it, okay? Come on, Neville. You can barely stand for Merlin's sake!"  
"What if someone see's you helping me?" he mumbles looking down as I continued to support his weight down the long corridor._

_I lock my eyes with his managing to give him a weak smile, "Piss on em, we Potter's don't leave anyone behind."_  
_He rolls his eyes at this and bites down at his lip once more as a shudder runs through him, his head falling to his chest, his muscles giving out._

_"Oh yeah, Neville" I mumble to the now unconscious weight that was half on the floor, "because dragging your body to the Hospital Wing looks so much better then just assisting you. Bugger!"_

It had been nice to see that he could still be so happy and that smile had been better then any Christmas gift or Happy Christmas that I had received this year. To say my Christmas pile was smaller then last years was a great understatement. I had received a bottle of Potion from Severus, I could only guess what it was because it wasn't labeled and he was not around to ask. I had a feeling however that it would reverse the effects of the Potion that was currently keeping my Glamor's in place. I honestly couldn't wait to be back as I should be, when I was tired I'd still jump a little at my on reflection in the mirror. For that reason I kept the Potion in the pocket of my robes, and kept transferring it day to day.

I missed the Weasley jumper that I got every year and had somehow hoped that I would still get one. I didn't or course and McGonagall wasn't going to let me dig through my old trunk in order to fish one out either. I swear it was like some big conspiracy around here to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I may have felt like I was alone but with everyone hovering around me when they could I don't know why I felt that way.

* * *

_"Sooo_, Where are we going?" I ask happily as Severus led me out of the castle_, _I was thankful to be leaving as I had started to feel a bit like a prisoner but the sever expression on his face had me slightly worried.  
"You need not know, I will be requiring you assistance however_."  
_"Assistance with wh- Woah! Why'd you bring that with you?" I ask seeing the gleaming sword in the moon light. What was he doing bringing that thing out, didn't he have it locked up for a reason? I could have swore it was still in the case when I went up to his office earlier...

"Just hold on, I will answer your questions when we return."

I nod and grab onto his arm tightly bracing myself for the unpleasant feeling of being sucked through a straw and turned inside out. I don't care what anyone said I was never going to go for my test because I had no desire to legally do that. I'd just Side-Along for the rest of my life. Opening my eyes I see we're standing in a forest, a frozen pond only a mere few feet away from where we landed. I feel Severus let go of my arm as he strides towards the frozen water only pausing briefly to allow me to catch up. I could hear a faint noise in the darkness, it sounded like someone yelling but I couldn't quite put a finger on what they were saying they were too far off.

"Potter does know how to swim, correct?"_  
_"More or less... why?" I question feeling my eyes narrow as he waves his wand, the sword disappearing from sight and the ice breath us shaking slightly. I stare up at him in horror, "What did you do that for!" I shriek.  
Does he know what he just did? For Merlin's sake! I think he's finally lost it!  
"Potter needs the sword-"  
"So you couldn't just hand it to him like a normal person, you hide it at the bottom of a frozen pond!" I whisper loudly staring down at the frozen ice, I couldn't even see the friggen thing how was my brother suppose to find it?

"We're going to hike up to the top of that far hill" Severus points, "and we are going to use a _Disillusionment Charm_on ourselves. You are to cast your Patronus and lead it back to here, Potter can then retrieve the sword. Once he has obtained it, we will take our leave."

"We couldn't have just set it against a tree or something?_ Why _do I even have to be here? He's not stupid enough to come out of hiding and follow a my Patronus, it could be a trap!"_  
_"You doubt his stupidity?"  
"Well, yes" I say bluntly following behind him, tapping my head with my own wand feeling the charm take effect. Keeping one hand on his disillusioned robes, I follow behind him quietly thinking of everything that was wrong with this plan. I highly doubted that Harry would follow my Patronus, surly he would know better then to do that. It could easily be a trap, someone could have the same one I mean his was a stag and mine was a doe. I'm sure that in the world other people have those same animals. Or someone could be forcing me, it's not like he knew where I was exactly, it could be happening under duress. It doesn't take us long to make our way to the top of the hill, the shouting that I had heard before that was coming from this direction had long since stopped.

"I am going to make my way back down to the pond, you are to move slowly down the path we just took until Potter follows. I will erase our footprints on the way down_, _keep the Patronus ahead of you and do _not_ speak to your brother. Keep out of sight because I cannot be seen and if you do something rash I will be forced to leave you behind and I will _not_ be happy if I am forced to do that. Understand?"  
"Yes"  
"Elizabeth" his warning tone comes from my left, and I can feel his hand grasping my shoulder_ tightly_. "I said I got it, no talking to him, he can't know you're here, blah blah blah. As much as I hate school I have no desire to go camping". I mutter hoping that he didn't detect the longing in my voice. I could see Harry? I would get to see my brother?  
"Very well, if you keep your word and remain unseen I will meet you at the pond, just at the edge where we arrive."  
"Got it" I snap feeling his hand remove from my shoulder, the soft crunch of his feet on the snow retreating. Does he honestly think I couldn't follow instruction? At all?

I wait where he left me for a few moments giving him time to make his way back down to the pond, it had been a fair walk a good twenty minutes at least and somehow I got the feeling that tonight was going to be a long one if I had to walk down this hill and through fifteen more minutes of flat land before getting back to the pond. I shiver against the cold for five minutes before decided he had enough of a head start before taken a deep breath and casting my Patronus. Charms of any kind had always come easy to me, it was back in Third Year when I heard what Remus had been teaching Harry that I took it into my old hands to teach myself the charm. I smile softly as I walk down the hill slowly watching my doe prance around the trees and snow 15 feet ahead of me. I keep my footsteps quite, quite that the snow wasn't deep here just a thin coating on the frozen dirt. Enough to leave foot prints but not ones you could see unless you were looking.

I walked and I walked, I could feel the cold now nipping at my face as I struggled to keep my slow pace, finally I heard a twig snap and paused slightly letting my eyes drift to the left. I hold back a groan seeing my brother following the doe with determination. Where the hell did he come from, and really, how could he be so stupid. If I had another wand I swear I would just curse him to teach him a lesson. I stay back further now, letting the doe continue forward towards the pond which I could now almost see in the distance. Harry was now looking side to side, his wand held out in front of him. He really couldn't put his cloak on at least?

I hear some shuffling on my right and stiffen only to see a sleepy eyed Ron moving to straighten out of his sitting position at the base of a nearby tree. What on earth was Ron doing out here? I squint at one of my best friends as he pick up his pack and moves to follow my brother causing me to have to wait even more to keep the distance between us. I watched as my brother came to the pond ahead, Ron occasionally blocking the view I was getting from so far back. I concentrate briefly focusing the energy from my wand and send it into the ice hoping to show the way to the sword. Dropping my wand to my side I quickly make my way around Ron, my eyes trained on my brother as he cracks open the ice.

Well at least he wasn't entirely stupid.

* * *

The weeks began to pass by quicker, the students had long since returned from their break and the permanent worry once again etched on their faces.  
"I've got it!" Lisa exclaims suddenly startling Padma to the point that she rolled off her bed. I look up curiously as the blonde rushes over to assist her friend and return to my book. Mandy hadn't returned after Christmas, I didn't mind much because being glared at continuously didn't make for a comfortable living environment but I hadn't brought up the subject to ask. Only nodding when Lisa had offered the information saying that she wouldn't be returning this year.

_'Several charms can be applied to the parchment, though the parchment itself must be durable and be able to absorb the magical signature of the caster.'_ I tap my quill on the parchment I had been making notes on, sometimes I wished I was still having those hallucinations so I could just ask my father how he and the others had made the map. I couldn't contact Remus who would usually be the first person I went to and had be relying solely on Library materials. I was sure that they had created the _Marauder's Map_ at school so Library resources weren't so bad it was just hard to find the books they had used for their own research. I had been lucky with some of my selections, the books not being very popular (_afterall who wants to work on parchment charms_) often had my fathers name or the messy script that Sirius had often written with in his letters with crude names such as _Master Bator_.

The bulk of the map had been done, the drawing complete that alone had taken me a few weeks. Initially I had only intended to put in main hallways or rooms that the Carrow's frequented, that soon became a worst idea when I realized that they had a habit of changing their patrol rotations in hopes to catch students out of bed. It didn't seem fair now that Harry had the original map, I didn't know enough to add charms to wipe it clean like the Marauder's Map and I was sure I would have another week of research ahead of me before I could begin to spell the parchment. The only thing I had missing from the map was the Hufflepuff Common Room, I had seen them more frequently making their way down now, but all I could guess was that it was by the Kitchens since I had never really taken the time to study Harry's map.

"Shh she can hear you know"  
"Oh hush, she has never said anything remotely rude to either of us and doesn't even speak half the time. She really can't be that bad can she?"  
"Look at who her Dad is, then think about what you just said"

"You are correct, I can hear you. Either talk to me properly or take you conversation elsewhere I am trying to work." I interrupt their whispering argument noting down another spell that I would most likely have to use. I was beginning to think the map wasn't even a real thing, then again four minds had been working on it before not just one.

"How do you do that" Lisa breaths staring up at me from her spot on the floor in wonder. I frown from over the top of my book before answering her, "Do what exactly?"  
"Keep so calm, you always have this, calm, determined, stony look to you. I swear you and McGonagall always have the same expression it's like nothing phases you anymore. You're quite, you don't rat anyone out to the Carrow's ever and I know for a fact you've had chances to. You don't speak with anyone really other then a few Slytherin's but even then you remove yourself from them as soon as you can. How are you not going absolutely mad?"

I laugh at this lightly putting my book down on the bed beside me, both their faces looked shocked that I was laughing and now glaring and yelling at them. Maybe I was better at hiding my emotions and acting the part then I thought I was. "You couldn't be more wrong," I admit moving to sit down on the floor in front of my bed with them, "I'm tired, so tired. I have to urge myself to get out of bed every single morning. It's only when I remember that the day will still go on, people will still get hurt that I get out of bed. I'm not as emotionless as I look, but practice and necessity is what keeps my expression neutral."

"But your father-"  
"Isn't my father, I'm adopted haven't you heard? Look, you're right I do have opportunities to get people into trouble but I'm not going to do that. You don't have to tip toe around this room like you're living with Snape himself, I don't talk to him frequently nor do I make a habit of spying on my classmates."

Lisa seems to think about what I said for a moment before smiling and elbowing Padma who didn't look convinced, I didn't blame her really. I wasn't here to make friends, frankly I didn't really know why I was here at all other then to subtly make sure Neville, Ginny and Luna didn't get themselves killed. Well, I had failed on one part seeing as Luna had been taken off of the train on her way home for Christmas apparently. I could only hope that she was okay, her presence had been the only constant in my life this year and now she was no longer there, quietly sitting and reading.

Standing I plop back into my bed grabbing the book once more and setting it down on my lap.  
"What are you doing?" Padma asks curiously, I look up briefly marking the page with my finger. "Trying to make something that will help all of us."


	23. The Map

A/N: I know time seems to be going by quickly now but honestly if I went day by day this story would go on forever. Also without feedback I can only guess as to how readers are reacting, I don't know what you'd like to see more of so I will just continue on until I hear different then.

* * *

To say I became a little obsessive about my new project was putting it lightly. Not only was I religiously studying the books spending an obscene amount of time in the Library but I could do more thing to parchment now then most students could ever dream of. This included a nifty charm that complete my homework in my writing as I verbalized the answers. To say that cut down on school work time was a vast understatement. I was living and breathing what I was going to dub _Lizzie's Map_, and it seemed that an odd assortment of people were becoming concerned with my eating habits and the hours I spent pouring over books in the Library.

Shrugging off my robes I sit in my regular seat, a back table which was just beside the Restricted Section. Not many people bothered to come back here and I had managed to slip in undetected by Madam Pince a few times but ultimately the Restricted Section didn't have anything I needed so I had ceased in my rebellion. In what world was a rope a good security measure? Really especially with an again librarian who made more frequent trips to the washroom this year then any other year I had been here. She must have a nervous bladder.

I pull down my tie loosening it and undoing a few of my top buttons, it had been a stressful day and all I wanted to do was sleep yet at the same time I also needed to finish this. About have a dozen duplicated parchments with the castles layout sat hidden under one of the thicker books waiting to be charmed. If I was lucky I would have this done tonight and we'd all be a little safer when setting out to do our rebellious activities, it's now that I realized how much easier it would have been to do much of anything at the beginning of the year had I had Harry's map. Now I'd have my own version, it didn't have sentimental value but it would work. It _had_ to. Ginny had wanted to help but when she offered I had sent her away, a bit too coolly maybe but I think she understood being seen together wasn't one of the greatest ideas in the world. She was torn up about Luna still, and that showed everyday as she would look up at meals searching the Ravenclaw table for her friend.

"Victoria, I really must insist you accompany me down to dinner." a familiar voice drawls from nearby, I feel my shoulder tense as I look up through my lashes and bangs to see Draco leaning against the nearest bookcase, his arms crossed and a smirk across his features. The expression alone was alarming, I hadn't seen that look for awhile.  
"Not hungry, can't you see I'm busy?" I ask as he approaches the table pulling out the chair from across me, sitting down. I hadn't been talking to him much especially after the incident with Neville he had seen my face and I'm sure it was only a matter of time before he figured something out. I had also been avoiding him because I didn't want to see him, feelings that had once made me warm and fuzzy now vanished when I'd see him glaring down at younger students or walking along with Crabbe and Goyle, the pins in needles of being drenched in a cold bucket of water now replaced those pleasant feelings and I wanted nothing more then to hit him.

"Yes I can see that, however, what are you busy with, I know that _'Parchment, & 101 Ways to Charm It'_ has nothing to do with our course work."  
"Well spotted, one could assume I was not doing course work then couldn't they?" I ask rhetorically feeling slightly annoyed with the blonde in front of me. I didn't care how long he sat here I wasn't planning on going to dinner I could easily find my way to the Kitchens later if I finished up like I had hoped, I also could continue with him watching me though.

"You have taken on a side project?"  
"I thought that much was obvious."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't see how that's anyone's business but my own unfortunately. You should get going, dinner is going to start momentarily." I remind him watching as he sets the book down before folding his hands infront of him and leaning forward.

"Do you need any-" His eyes widen as he looks down, I stare at him confused and look behind him not seeing anyone behind that could have jinxed him. So why was he staring at my...  
"Where did you get that?" he asks harshly pointing, I grasp at my necklace before shoving it back into my blouse silently cursing myself for still wearing it.  
"It's just a necklace Malfoy, calm down"

His eyes narrow and he sticks his hand out towards me palm out, "Let me see it," he demands, "if it's '_just a necklace'_ you shouldn't have any trouble handing it over then"  
"It is just a necklace and I don't have problems handing_ it_ over, I have problems having to hand over _personal _property just because you're having a fit." I retort rolling my eyes in what I hope was an annoyed manner, I could feel myself heating up and quickly work to grab all of the books that I had on the table and shove them into my school bag.

"Come on, let's go get dinner. That was your main goal was it not? You've successfully annoyed me out of the Library, let's go" I urge pulling my robes back on and tightening my tie around my neck. Out of all the things to happen tonight I had to deal with this, I really didn't want to sit up in my dorm and work on this tonight but it looked like I was going to have to.

I move to walk still noticing the absence of person beside me and turn to see him still sitting in his chair, almost frozen.  
"Malfoy!" I bark,"let's go, Christ almighty, don't spaz out over a necklace you big dolt!"

He shakes his head for a moment before looking up at me with wide eyes, "Lizzie?"  
Fuck.

"No, _Vic-torrr-ria_" I correct stretching out the name hoping that he couldn't hear my heart pounding in my chest. The last thing I needed was for him- _Draco Malfoy_- of all people to know who I really was. That just wouldn't be good. At all. I had trusted him at one point, I really had but at this point in my life there were only about 7 people I would trust further then I could throw them.

He stands up and squints at me circling me like a vulture, "No, I think I am right. You look very similar to her, your eyes are a different color, your nose is a little different same as your hair" he continues to mumble to himself as I stand there letting him get his fill. What on earth was I going to do, denying it would only work for so long if he truly believed... Could I hide? Surly if I hide somewhere Severus could make something up about sending me home? Or would that only work for the students, if Voldemort heard that would sound fishy and then if he knew I left because I was suspected to be...

Who's fucking brilliant idea was it for me to hide in plain sight that is what I want to know!

"You've gone loopy Malfoy, so that's the mystery girl then? Elizabeth Potter? Tell me is she just as pathetic as her brother then?"  
"Let me see that necklace _Victoria_" he snaps reaching out for my neck, batting his hands away I step forward bringing us nose to nose.

"It's not smart to manhandle the Headmaster's daughter Malfoy, your fascination with my jewelry _is_ quite interesting though. Shall I keep that in mind for future gifts? Perhaps you'd like a pretty necklace as well?" I taunt.  
"You're on thin ice,_ Potter_"  
"I know you _wish_ I was her Malfoy but I'm not. Just because you think something is true doesn't mean it is, now I kindly ask that you stop referring to me as _Potter_ as that is not my name. People may get the wrong idea yeah? Think you have sort of fetish. I don't want people to think I'm like her at all, I'm sure she was just a weak little girl, probably hiding in a forest somewhere with that pathetic brother of hers waiting for the war to be over." I say coolly watching as his expression doesn't change at all.

"Or she's hiding in plain sight, standing in the Library trying to convince me that it's not really her."  
"You must have been dropped as a child, you really think they'd let the Golden Boy's sister walk around Hogwarts? What are they going to do Glamour her?" I ask keeping the nervousness out of my voice, yeah good job Lizzie tell him exactly how you've been surviving the year. Why don't you just add in the bit about the Potion to you idiot.

"_Is_ that what you've been doing?"  
"I don't have time for your pipe dreams, Malfoy. I'm not your little girlfriend, now excuse me I have to get some dinner before it's all gone." I hiss stalking away as quickly as I could praying I didn't start hyperventilating until after I got up to my room.

* * *

Smiling down at the parchment I watch as labeled dots come to the surface, with a smirk of my own I add one more charm followed by a list of names I had compiled a few days ago. Like promised the names read glowed a menacing red, red for enemies. I almost laugh gleefully as the dot labeled Pansy Parkinson walked through the dungon with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, the red colored names shone brightly in the dark as the rest of the names glowed a soft blue, the outlines of Hogwarts just a bright enough white to make out. It had always been a problem for us to use the Marauder's Map in the dark so I had set to fix that. In the light it looked like normal parchment and would act the same way only without a luminous quality.

I had two maps set aside to hand to Neville and Ginny the following morning, the rest I would roll up and put in my bag in case I found someone who needed them. For now I didn't need people to see them since my _actual_ name was the one that was shown. I didn't need someone freaking out when they saw Elizabeth Potter walking around Hogwarts.

With them impending doom of Malfoy breathing down my back I take this moment to put a change of clothes, the extra maps, some extra toiletries and the potion I had received for Christmas in a cloth bag I had transfigured from an old shirt and shrink the bag putting it into the pocket of my robes so I could be ready at a moments notice. Easter break wasn't far off now and hopefully that would get Malfoy out of the castle. The switch between Draco and Malfoy had been a quick one as my tolerance for him diminished and my annoyance grew, for now he was back to being Malfoy and he'd stay that way.

I didn't know exactly where I would run if I needed too, I had some ideas though.

Tapping my wand on the surface of the parchment I whisper '_Hogwarts rebellion'_, watching the ink disappear before folding the parchment and putting it in my jumper pocket.

"Finished your project then?" Lisa asks, I jump slightly forgetting that she was there to begin with. Hopefully she didn't think much of my little survival kit and me talking to a piece of parchment.  
"Uhh yeah" I stammer, moving back towards my bed and crawling in as she does the same.

"Padma is downstairs with Terry, apparently she needs help with Charms," she rolls her eyes, "She has a higher mark then he does I'm sure. I don't know who they're trying to fool."  
"Well in such a stressful time, it's nice they can find comfort in each other" I shrug crawling in under my covers leaving the hangings open for the first time since I arrived. It felt nice to talk like this, it reminded me of the whispered conversations Hermione and I would have sometimes at night throughout the years... Hermione. Poor Hermione, I can't believe she was alone with them, Harry and Ron I mean, I felt sorry for the amount of testosterone that she had to deal with on a daily basis. I missed Hermione almost as much as Harry, she was like a sister, but I was thankful for Lisa at this point where she had stepped in unknowingly filling a void.

"I suppose, I wish Anthony would get his head out of his arse and ask me out though" she mutter after a moment, waving her wand to turn out the light. I bite my lip trying to hold back my laughter before a small giggle erupts. Lisa snorts through the darkness, "It's true though, you'd think a little danger would get his blood running. Maybe I should start sticking around him more, maybe I'll be the first thing he clings to at any sigh of danger."

"After he wets his pants you mean?" I ask between giggles. Lisa joins in a moment later her own laughter joining with mine. It felt good to laugh and it was probably because of all the stress that we were laughing so much, finding the whole situation a lot funnier then it actually was. "I could blow something up around him if you want?" I offer only making her laugh louder, a moment later a thump sounds through the room and I knew she'd fallen off of the bed.

I see light from the staircase stream in as the door opens reveling a very confused Padma.  
"What on earth-"  
"Anthony-pee-explosion! Victoria-SO FUNNY!"

I sit up in my bed only long enough to shrug before flopping back down, "She's crazy, I have no idea what she's going on about."


	24. I Promise

A/N: I really hope you're enjoying it, **please review** so I know what you like and dislike. Only takes a moment! I feel bad for abandoning this story like I did, that's probably why I'm trying to finish it up.. I need some opinions though, who think Draco should remain a love interest or should it switch over to someone else. I'm beginning to think Draco has burned his bridges, I think that possible relationship is at the point of no return.

* * *

_"You should have came to me as soon as it happened!"_

My ears were still ringing from the scolding I had gotten a few days ago, it hadn't been _my_ fault I hadn't found the time to go up and see Severus until Easter break, and it _really_ wasn't my fault that he disappeared sometimes and couldn't be found anywhere. When you think about it he really shouldn't do that it just leaves the Carrow's open to be more sadistic then usual. My map helped, it helped quite a bit actually but there was one dot that was missing, Ginny's. I guess it didn't really come as much of a surprise to me a few days ago when I realized I hadn't seen my ginger haired friend since the students returned from their holiday. It still was a reminder though, that we weren't all safe.

"For a girl who was initially sorted into Gryffindor you sure do have Ravenclaw tendencies." Malfoy's voice taunts from across the table. He'd been sitting there for a good half hour watching as I completed my homework, quietly, until now obviously.

"Still chasing that dream Malfoy? I'll say it again my name is _Victoria_, not Elizabeth, not Lizzie, _Victoria_."

Working up his nerve Malfoy waves his wand probably putting up a Privacy Charm before returning his gaze to me, his eyes briefly go to my neckline where the necklace was carefully tucked away before returning to my face.  
"We had some visitors over Easter, your brother and his friends," he whispers, something unnecessary since the charm probably was in place, "They escaped though, took Lovegood and Thomas with them. My aunt had a little fun with Granger but she should be fine." I blink but keep my face composed continuing to look him in the eye.

"I don't know any of those people Malfoy, that means nothing to me." I retort calmly, my heart was racing. They were okay, they had gotten away. Luna was safe, Dean? He must have meant Dean when he said Thomas. I would have to tell Seamus as soon as I could that Dean was okay. Hermione? His aunt had fun with her? What was that suppose to mean, surly he didn't mean torture did he? What was I thinking, of course he did.  
Malfoy seems to ignore me leaning back in his chair, "Your brother swiped my wand, had to find my spare one so I could get back to school."

"For the last time-"  
"You know what's funny," he interrupts, "Lizzie wasn't with him, no sign of her in fact. I _wonder_ where she could be?"  
"Malfoy this is-"  
"I suggest you find a way to make _Victoria Snape _disappear Potter, it's only a matter of time before they piece the information together"

I slam my book down on the table, "This is getting pretty old Malfoy, I can assure you I'm not into role play, if you're trying to bait me for some sexual fantasy it isn't going to work. Furthermore, you cannot merely insist that I am someone in hopes that I really am, you are becoming increasingly annoying in your quest for the Potter _chit_."  
"Well where is she then? Cause in the six years I knew her she didn't once stray for her brother and there wasn't a sign of her over Easter!"  
"How should I know? You do re-call the fact I have known you since we were children, and I'm not someone who has suddenly appeared claiming to be Severus' daughter. And from what you've told me about her I gather you weren't all that close to begin with so how would you know how or _where_ she spares her free time?"

Draco rolls his eyes waving his hand in the air dismissively,"Please," he scoffs, "she didn't grow up with her brother it doesn't take a genius to see that, she coddled him during first year, she had a much better grip on magic then he did, there is no way she grew up with Muggles!"

Sensing that we were approaching the point of no return I grab my homework and shove back from the table trying to throw him my meanest glare.  
"I don't know what to tell you Malfoy, maybe she's dead. You've based your decision that I'm her on the fact we have similar taste in jewelry and her absence." I hover over the table for a moment before stalking towards the doors pausing briefly to throw one last remark over my shoulder, "You should remember Malfoy, she's _just_ the sister of Potter, she doesn't have a need to be out in the thick of things when she could probably be hiding somewhere safe so _she_ doesn't get captured or tortured."

With that I leave, my heart racing and my pulse seeming to vibrate my body. I'd have to be really careful now especially with him snooping around.

* * *

"Longbottom, Snape, front and center" I wince looking up from the text book Amycus Carrow made us read through his Dark Arts classes. This definitely couldn't be good.

Every week I had managed to keep under the radar, this was one of the only classes I had to share with majority of my former house, and it made me nervous to be around them. They had all known me for six years and as soon as the price on my head was raised in the Daily Prophet they had all seemed curious as to why, I had overheard many hushed discussions over the past few days on my possible whereabouts. Some did wonder if I was at Hogwarts, Lavender Brown insisted I was saying she swore she smelt me in the hallway one day. Needless to say I changed my bath soap that night and haven't used it since. I guess when you room with someone for six years you pick up on the fact they only used Brown Sugar Pumpkin soap in the shower.

Both of the Carrow's had been pretty good about not picking on me in class, probably on Severus' orders but I had a feeling that was going to change.

"I would like to see your progress, Snape, surly you have managed to produce a Cruciatus Curse by now."  
I stare up at the man in front of me, feeling the warmth from Neville's close stance on my left. His hand briefly grazes mine and I tense automatically hoping that no one had seen that small touch.

He wanted me to check my progress, on Neville? That bitch of a sister must have told him how I had been unable to preform before Christmas. I had stopped going to Detentions at their request a long time ago, insisting that I had too much studying to do.

"It's not a matter of whether I can or not, _sir_. I simply do not want to. I do not like torturing my fellow student's it makes my life rather, _difficult_."  
"I think it would be quite a useful learning experience." he assures me, with his wand pointed at Neville he barks his order, "Up here, Longbottom!"

I could feel the anger of the students behind me as Neville moves to stand up by Carrow, trying to catch my eye no doubt to assure me it was okay if I had to do it. I wouldn't do it, even if I could. I couldn't mean to use it on Neville, I couldn't mean to use it on anyone!  
"I won't do it" I say defiantly crossing my arms over my chest hearing so whispers behind me, "If you force me to I will inform my _father_, I doubt he'd be happy to hear you forced his only daughter to use the Cruciatus on a fellow student purely for your own amusement."

Carrow glares down at me, his eyes filled with anger as he grips his wand tighter. "You have quite the mouth on you Miss. Snape, I'm sure your _father_ wouldn't object to me teaching you some manners?"  
I grit my teeth at this, clenching my jaw, "My manners are impeccable."

What happened next only took a second, "___Imperio"  
_Gasping I turn back to see Carrow pointing his wand at Neville, the rest of the class seemed to be silent, waiting for something to happen. I cast a worried look around seeing Lavender holding Seamus down in his seat a look of pure fury across his face. "Fight it, Neville!" Seamus yells behind me, I could hear the screeching of desks as he tried to right the grasp his classmates had on him.

I could see sweat forming on Carrows' forehead as he struggled to gain control of Neville, the flashes in his eye color changing. Shouts erupt behind us and I hear the sound of the door banging shut, I silently hoped that someone had run to get McGonagall, anyone at this point.  
"You don't have to do this, Longbottom" I say softly, wishing I could say his first name. That would be too intimate though, my refusing was one thing but I couldn't be too friendly now, that would be a whole different level of stupid on it's own.

I watch Neville's wand rise from his side, his arm shaking badly it looked like he was still fighting, the strain in his muscles obvious, he was trying to force he wand down but he just couldn't, Carrow had gotten in too far, too fast and now he couldn't push him out. His eyes flash back to the deep brown that was his and I send him a glance that I hoped conveyed that it was alright. I'd _forgive_ him. I struggle to keep my face impassive as he looses control once more. Then the pain came.

Knives, it felt like a million white hot knifes cutting and stabbing into my skin. I didn't even feel myself fall onto the ground as I fell to the floor feeling the curse cut through my body. My arms, my legs, my chest even my head it felt like every inch of my body was being stabbed repeatedly, over and over. I tried, oh did I try to keep my mouth clamped shut but it didn't help when it ended I knew my throat was going to be raw from the screams I knew were ripping through my mouth. It was the most un-composed I had been in months and screaming did seem to help. It gave you something to focus on, something that you hoped would make it end.

"I-_fucking_-hate-you!" I manage to vocalize as I feel the spell re-cast. I could hear everything, my own screams the shouts of others and the muffled sobs from a few girls, probably Lisa I wasn't sure at this point. I feel one final white hot jab that felt like it had been aiming directly for my heart as the pain stops leaving me panting on the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment only to open them and see I was in fact on the floor. It hadn't been a horrible dream it had in fact been real.

"Turpin, Boot come bring Miss. Snape back to her seat. Longbottom, go sit down." Carrows' voice booms through the now silent class. I could feel my breath rattling in my chest as Lisa and Terry Boot both rush over placing gentle hands under my back and arms first pushing me into a sitting position then carefully pulling me to my feet.  
"You're alright Vic- It's over" Lisa mummers leading me back to the table I had previously been sitting at alone. I ignore the looks I was getting noticing a few of fear, surly if the Headmasters daughter wasn't safe then no one was. Terry and Lisa sit me down in the middle of the table each pulling a chair up on either side forming a barrier around me, their arms supporting my back as I sat, attempting to keep upright.

"Longbottom! I said _sit down_!" Carrow snaps from the front making me look up. Neville was still standing at the front a look of horror plastered across his features, his eyes looked watery as he stared directly at me pain etched across his face. I give him a weak smile trying to show him that I was okay before every so subtly nodding towards the other side of the room urging him to sit down.  
"Detention! Before dinner, Longbottom!"

Neville blinks at this before stumbling to his seat in that moment I felt worse for him then myself.

* * *

"Neville?" I whisper loudly, sticking my head inside the door of the Room of Requirement. It resembled a large bedroom and as expected I saw him sitting on the bed with his back up against the wall.

I walk over patting on a soft bed until my hand came down on his thigh making him squeak.  
"Sorry" I snicker, stashing my wand and map in my pocket and jumping up beside his now blushing face. He was quite adorable at times I must admit and now without having to worry about our chat being interrupted he seemed more relax then usual.

"_So,_" I start feeling more awkward then anything, "did you have something to tell me or were you just trying to get me alone for a sno-"  
"I'm staying here" he interrupts my teasing making me freeze, staying? He couldn't just stay in here! Turning fully towards me I look up into his eyes for the first time, gasping when noticing one was completely swollen shut, blood dripping from his brow, already taking a a blue tinge.

"What have they done to you?" I question softly slowly raising my hand to touch his cheek. I could see now how bad it was, even the top of his cheek was swollen, it looked like someone had kicked him directly in the eye socket. From the top of his cheek to past his eyebrow the skin was swollen four times what it should have been, angry red marks marring the surface like veins, dark blue spotting where bruising was starting to for and purple where blood vessels had burst.

"Now that Ginny's gone they know everything that goes on is because of me, I've spent the last few days avoiding their beatings and then finally they cornered me..." he sighs, "I managed to get enough of a head start and got into here before they could find me. When I don't come to breakfast tomorrow they'll know I'm gone. After what happened in class today, I can't do that again, Lizzie. They're getting too brave, who's to say they won't do that again?" he yells slamming his head back into the wall, I could feel my hand shaking as I placed it on his shoulder, leaning my own head against the hand I had rested there. I knew it had been bad for him, and soon the Carrow's would give up dealing with him and take it too far. The tremors and after effects of the curses he had to endure before dinner still present as I feel his body shake under me.

I had half expected Severus to kill Carrow during dinner, or both of them but yet he was not at dinner and I had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't at school either, hence the male Carrow's bravery today.  
"I'm sorry Lizzie, I tried to fight him,_"_ he says glumly. "I just couldn't fight him in the end though, I was about a second from tossing my wand away when he got- oh Merlin you were screaming, Lizzie I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I sooth removing my head from his shoulder just for a moment to free my hand, reaching down I take his fist-ed hand in mine hoping to calm him. "I'm okay, I don't hold it against you I know you did it against your will Neville, I would never be mad at you for that."

"You should be," he mutters before asking. "Will you be okay out there, by yourself I mean?"  
"Of course," I lie giving his hand a small squeeze, "I can take care of myself, I'll come down when it's safe and give you updates."

"Promise?"  
"I promise" I smile into his shoulder feeling him relax some. I could promise to do that, sure I would more or less be alone up there now, I had none of my old friends out there who knew who I was. Malfoy was an exception and a problem I would somehow have to take care of, or ignore, I was favoring the ignore option. There was only a week left in April and I had the impression things were going to get bad fast.

"Lizzie?"  
"Yeah, Nev?" I question removing my gaze from the red and gold tapestry that was hanging from the ceiling.  
"I'm glad you were here this year, I know you probably would have rather have been with Harry and the others but... I liked knowing you were here, it gave me hope."

"Hope?"  
"Well, yeah. Knowing you were here supporting us, you could have easily left but you didn't." he says quietly, I let his words sink in for a few minutes before I break the silence once more.  
"Do you think this will be all over soon?"  
"Yeah, soon. You just wait, Harry will come any day now. We're going to all end this, then you can go back to being the inappropriate, sarcastic girl you once were." he jokes, I snort letting out a short laugh and give his fist another squeeze feeling it finally relax as he turns his palm over grasping my hand in his.

"Promise?" I ask.  
Neville gives small laugh before I feel him nod, "I promise"


	25. Subtle

A/N: Nothing important to say really. Review!

* * *

"Remind me again why you're here?" Neville questions looking up from the basket of food I had brought him. I scoff rolling my eyes, he could be a bit more grateful after all the trouble I had went to. Okay, he _had_ insisted that he had a means of getting food but I didn't believe him. I still think he was just trying to sound tough. Either way I had snuck down to the kitchens and then made my way through the castle with my precious cargo, he could at _least_ thank me.

"Well, I was bored for one," I admit. I _had_ been pretty bored, after the excitement of lunch where both Carrow's had marched over to the Gryffindor table demanding someone tell them where Neville was the day had been pretty dull for once. With that done with I was left to skip off to find my favorite refugee. "Malfoy was following me around though, I need to get out of reach for awhile, I swear if I'm not careful he's going to turn up in my dorm" I complain after a few moments of silence.

"Why is Malfoy following you?" Neville frowns, I look away guiltily realizing that I may have forgotten to mention that err.. problem I was having.  
"_Lizzie_, Why is Malfoy following you?" he questions again making me blush. I turn back towards him and grin only to be met with a stern look that made my face drop almost instantly.

"He _may_, now before you get all worried just remember that it's just _may._" I prepare him, my arms fluttering around as I hold them up in front of me like I was getting ready to do some complicated demonstration. "He may have a theory that I'm, well..._me_."  
"WHAT?" he shrieked, making me jump. I place a hand on his shoulder as his head flops down to his chest and he lets out a low moan, "Lizzie!"

God these people worried to much, the way they talk it's like they've been keeping me alive all these years or something. Let me tell you, I don't need anyone to babysit me! Then again when you think about it the only reason I was here was probably because I was more or less being babysat. I really don't see how me returning to Hogwarts disguised as _Victoria_ has really done anything significant other then make Malfoy paranoid and give me longer to cause trouble at school. And depression, I swear I was becoming more depressed and lonely each day, also with anxiety. When you _really_ think about it this was just bad for my heath and mental state.

"Oh come on Nev," I tease.  
"How your brother took care of you for seventeen years I will never know" Neville sighs rubbing his face. I shrug not bothering to correct him when it dawned on me that I hadn't told him the good news I had gotten.

"Luna's safe, so is Dean. According to Malfoy there was a little tussle at his place over Easter. They all got away though, they're fine."  
Neville groans again glaring down at me from his seat on the couch, "What?" I question, "I'm telling you now aren't I?"  
"You're so..."  
"Beautiful?" I quip cheekily.  
"_Frustrating_" he concludes with a nod of his head, "Yes, frustrating. I forgot how much so until now."

"Well that's not a nice thing to say" I sniff slightly offended. After all we had been through this year he defines me as frustrating? What an awful thing to say, I like to think that I had grown as a person.

"What I meant to say was, I'm glad things are getting back to normal with you. You don't seem as _stressed_ as usual."  
"You still didn't have to call me frustrating, you don't hear me calling_ you_ forgetful."  
Neville blinks, once, twice, "I am forgetful."

I frown, "Well maybe I don't like to embrace my faults."  
"It's not a fault Lizzie, it's a part of who you are. Remember the girl who plopped down next to me during dinner and _informed_ me we were going on a date?"  
"Vaguely"  
"Do you know anyone else who could get away with that? You catch people off guard, make them think when they don't want to. It rubs people the wrong way but it's who you are. I didn't say we all loved you less for it. We all love you _because_ you're you. _Because_ you have the ability to frustrate the hell out of us but we know you only mean well."

"Awh you love me Neville?"  
His face falls, "That's all you took out of that? The _whole_ speech, just that."  
"What can I say, I'm _frustrating_" I remind him, laughing as he rolls his eyes bumping his shoulder against mine with a small smile.

"Yeah, _I_ know".

* * *

I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had sat in the library and not had Draco Malfoy watching me, I guess there was a first for everything though and I was going to embrace the silence.

"Listen, I only can guess where he went but it's only a matter of time before they come after me." a male voice whispers loudly making my eyebrows raise into my hairline. That sounded an awful lot like Seamus.  
"You don't know what will happen if you leave though, things could get worse!"  
"Or better, they don't pay you any attention Lavender, only when we're around you."

Yup, definitely Seamus. Had I been smart I probably would just pretend I didn't hear them talking and slip out unnoticed. I wasn't smart sometimes those and my inner Gryffindor roared in defensed of my former housemates. Grabbing my map I activate it and leave my table, my books and parchments still littering the surface.

"You guys really need to talk a bit more quietly" I suggest passing the shelf of books that had been separating our group of tables. Both look up startled with wide eyes as I approach, Seamus being the first one out of his trance frowns. It wasn't very effective though because he had a black eye and a gash on his lip.

"Snape" he hisses making me roll my eyes. He was a short little Irish dude, he was hardly intimidating. I'd seen him blow up more things then Neville in Potions.  
"Honestly don't be so dramatic, Seamus. Hostility will get you no where in life you twat." I scold seeing his shocked expression, Lavender however looked quite smug and looked between the two of us before giving a frustrated sigh.

"_Really_? You _still_ think it's not her?" she questions hitting the back of his head. Choosing to ignore them I slap the map down and point at the dot in the Room of Requirement.  
"Neville," I say simply watching their eyes grow. "I'd slip away after dinner, then at least they think people are disappearing during the night and not hiding in the castle." I suggest, sure it was kind of pointless since I heard the security around the school and beyond was very high now as they were all on alert for my brother. There was even a curfew in place down in Hogsmeade, people who broke it met a nasty punishment.

"How?" Seamus asks confusion across his face, I shake my head and flip the parchment over finding the library and point to a group of three dots where _Elizabeth Potter_ was clearly labeled.  
Ignoring his shocked expression and Lavenders increasingly smug one I grab the map and make my way back over to my table without another word. I knew that would give them enough to trust me. Stupid Seamus. Making my way back over to my table I sit back down arranging the papers around me setting them up so I could be working.

Sometimes I really resented the fact I was here doing school work, I hardly think that me passing Charms with flying colors would really help this war at all. If they wanted a scholar on their side they should have disguised Hermione and set her loose in the restricted section. Sure I was every bit as smart as Hermione, she absorbed things like a sponge though and I only kept the practical things in my head. I couldn't tell you the theory behind a spell or who invented it, or draw out the proper wand movements I just..._did_. Magic had always come easy to me, I don't know if it was my Mums genes or Dads since they were both supposedly brilliant, but I still couldn't help but wonder what exactly my job was suppose to be. Return to Hogwarts, I had done that and other then some graffiti and revealing my secret, and almost blowing my cover multiple times I hadn't really done much.

What would they say about me when this was all over supposing we won? _Boy-Who-Lived defeats the Dark Lord after a year of trying challenges. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger awarded for their bravery in assisting Harry Potter in the Dark Lords defeat. Elizabeth Potter hides at Hogwarts._ Somehow that was not exactly how I wanted to be remembered. I felt like a coward, like I was _just_ hiding. With a sigh I spread my map out in front of me watching as people moved about the castle. The Carrow's were in Snape's office and Malfoy in the dungeon.

If I wasn't doing anything important why was I here at all?

* * *

It was a few days later that I received a note at breakfast. I had been surprised of course since I hadn't really gotten any mail this year but when the eagle like owl swooped down in front of me I felt my tempter flare.

What did he want _now._

I stare at the parchment in my hand frozen in place after reading the tiny note that had been inked into the top corner._ Naughty little Ravenclaw, plotting with Gryffindor's in the library.  
_

I growl,_ Malfoy_. That's all the parchment said, and it wasn't until I saw my own hand writing dating the parchment that I realized it was my own. Here I had been thinking that he had stopped following me to the library, no, of _course_ not he had just learned how to do it without being noticed. Groaning I shove it into my bag and bite into my toast moodily seeing Lisa cast me a worried look. There was no way I could really explain that one was there? Pushing away my anger I stare down at my plate until I feel a presence behind me.

"Where are Mr Corner and Mr Goldstein?" the rough voice of Severus demands. I feel my head snap up as I look down the table seeing their missing presence. That was odd, Anthony had been at dinner last night, hadn't he? I also swore that I had just seen Michael in the common room before I went to bed. "I don't know sir," Lisa admits, in her defense I thought she looked rather convincing but I knew Severus was still watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Miss Snape, care to shed any light on the matter?"  
Hiding a smile I shrug, "No sir, I'm not allowed in the boys dormitory, how should I know where they are, they could still be in bed."  
I hear a grunt as he leaves and continues over to the Hufflepuff table where there was also a few missing students. I hold back another groan, what did Seamus do? Take every seventh year with him? Ever since he had disappeared the day before yesterday old members of Dumbledores Army had been popping off to the Room of Requirement left and right. It was mind boggling how sneaky they had managed to be but we, the ones who were left, were the ones who got to deal with the Carrows temper tantrums as they questioned us each class about where our house-mates had disappeared off to.

To their credit it was kind of difficult to understand since they thought they were somehow managing to sneak out of the castle after-all, I don't think they understood that their most hated students were all seven floors up laughing at them. Either way I had a feeling it would be in my best interest to make my way up there tonight even if it was just to scold them for being so reckless. So many students disappearing over a few days was highly suspicious even I knew they were smarter then that but I guess I couldn't blame them for not wanting to leave their friends behind.

"Hey, Victoria?" Lisa ask suddenly, frowning, "Have you seen Terry anywhere?" I look down the table to where the dark haired boy had previously been sitting. I should have known he was up to something he looked suspiciously shifty earlier. Swearing under my breath I turn back to the blonde and shrug, "No idea".

Merlin these people were about as subtle as _I _was.


	26. See You At Breakfast

**A/N:**_ Check the poll and VOTE! Neville looks to be winning so far_**.** Also I wrote a **one-shot**, someone asked for it. **Regarding the moments Lizzie snuck into Neville's bed, so check that out**! :)**  
**

* * *

"Do not even think about sneaking off to the Room of Requirement." I freeze halting my steps towards the door.  
"Room of... why would I ever go there," I laugh uneasily looking over at my shoulder at Severus. He gives me a hard stares and gestures to the chair I had just vacated. I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with just hanging out with him, I knew there was a reason he had called me up here.

"There is no way those students could have left the school, also Mr. Boot was less then subtle about his _escape_ this morning."  
I bite back a laugh, slightly glad that I hadn't been the only one who noticed how obvious it was. When you think about it, it really was amusing.  
"So anything else? I promise I'm not going to the Room of Requirement." I swear crossing my fingers over my chest.

"Yes, your brother it seems, broke into Gringotts earlier today."  
"HE _WHAT_?" I yell jumping up in my chair. "Harry broke into Gringotts! Of all the stupid things! Did he even think before he did that? Please tell me he didn't drag Ron and Hermione with him! There are curses in that place, they have _dragons!_ Was I the only one who got brain cells in the family?"

"Well, they did get out. They _rode_ off on the dragon" he sneers arranging the paper work on his desk.  
"Dragon? The _rode _off on the _dragon._" I scoff, "Of course they rode off on a dragon." I didn't know anyone that has as much dumb luck Harry did.

"I suppose I should feel relieved that I was landed with you and not him. I like to think that I raised you to have a little more self preservation."  
"You tried," I joke thinking of all the other times that I had been with Harry doing _something_ that could have resulted in either one of our deaths or bodily harm.

"I did," he agrees. "I guess raising you was one of the better things that has happened in my life," he admits shocking me slightly. He didn't usually say things like that unless I had a hissy fit and forced him to admit that he loved me regardless or who I was, or how annoying. I could remember a few times during my childhood when he almost seemed to want to give up, children wanted love and he had a quota that he filled but still couldn't get past that barrier. You can't imagine Severus being the kind of guardian who coddles you. I called him Dad a few times, letting it slip but I mostly used Severus he seemed more comfortable with that. He was the kind of _father_ who did care for your well being and you but didn't put up with nonsense. Hermione used to ask why I didn't spend more time with him but I didn't really have an answer to that. I didn't feel the need to. I mean it's not like Hermione spent all her spare time with her parents, just because he was there didn't mean I had be around him.

"Severus?" I ask making him look up from his papers, "You know I love you right?"  
He seems to freeze for a moment and I hear a few portraits cough holding back smiles. "I do know, I care deeply for you as well."

I smile, that was probably the closest to an _I love you_ I was going to get. Severus looks back down at his papers before waving his hand towards the door, "You should go to bed it's almost curfew".  
I nod and standing quickly rushing around the side of his desk and give him a brief hug, "See you at breakfast".

* * *

It was a white hot blinding pain that woke me before my alarm did. It was a dream, _just_ a dream. I shiver slightly before quietly creeping out of my bed and sliding some jeans onto my legs. I was still only wearing a tank top but I just planned to go check on Neville and the other since I hadn't been there in a few days. It had been harder to slip away, after dinner when Lisa had realized that Terry was in fact gone she pitched a bit of a fit and threatened to chain herself to me quite loudly in the Great Hall during dinner. If anyone _ever_ suspected she knew anything about the missing students whereabouts they sure didn't after that. I summon my shrunken cloth bag from my robe and put it into my pocket, I planned to show Neville some of the spells that were on the scroll Dumbledore had given me. I didn't know how long they would be there but it couldn't help to have some tricks up their sleeve encase someone did have to venture out eventually.

I wonder what would happen if this war continued well into the summer, would they all stay hidden in the Room of Requirement? I gather that when the student's left security would lessen in the village and they could leave the castle. But what better base then Hogwarts? It's not like the teachers lived here the Carrow's would be forced to leave eventually. I creep down the stairs only to hear some chatter a loud _bang_ when I was about halfway down. I frown and draw my wand quietly getting ready to either curse someone or order some younger students to bed. Apparently I wasn't the only one who heard though and as I pass the Third Year dormitory the door flies open making me hold a finger to my lips. I knew they probably wouldn't listen to me an that alone was proved when an excited fifth year charged past behind me rushing down the steps.

Honestly the girl didn't even have her wand on her!

Now giving up the whole pretense of sneaking I follow my fellow house mates who were blocking the rest of the way to the common room.  
"Move it or loose it ginger!" I snarl pushing one of the fifth year boys out of the way, he looks shocked at first but I glare and he pushes one of his friends aside allowing me to pass through.

I feel one of the sixth year Prefects staring at me probably wondering why I was fully dressed, I shrug innocently before turning to the scene in front of me.  
"Woah, who did that?" I whistle seeing both of the Carrows unconscious and tied up on the floor. I look around the room my eyes falling on a rather ruffled looking Professor McGonagall as she adresses the Prefects telling us to all proceed to the Great Hall. I hear some muttering behind me as students begin to retreat upstairs to get dressed, my eyes still locked on the Professor.

"Miss Snape, a word please."  
"I didn't do it!" I deny shocked that she would even think I did that, sure I had dreamed about it and I _wished_ I had but I didn't actually. I kind of wanted to find out who did it and be their friend now.  
A few students snicker as I slump over staring down at my shoes, "Honestly, Professor! I didn't do it, I wish I did..." I trail off looking over at the slumped over bodies, "Would it be incredibly unethical if I kicked one of them in the eye socket?" I question trying to keep the smile off my face as she stares down at me, a hint of a smile tugging on her lips though.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she sighs, I frown hearing something that sounded oddly like muffled laughter. I frown but shrug it off looking back up at my Professor.  
"Go straight to the Great Hall, I see you're already dressed, I don't want to know why," she interrupts my interjection holding her hand up. "Just go sit at the Heads table."

I frown but nod slowly, rushing past her I push the common room door open and make my way down the stairs as quickly as I could.

* * *

I had never been one to follow direction, even direct orders that I received. Okay that was a lie, I usually did follow direction quite well but I felt like it was in my best interest to not actually listen to this order.  
Okay, that was a lie too, I didn't actually have a feeling but with the Carrows stunned and tied up I felt that letting everyone in the Room of Requirement know that we were needed in the Great Hall was a good idea.


	27. Colin

**A/N: **Okay, Vote, Review and check out the associated one-shot called **Four Times**. I've had a few questions from people who are hoping for Neville/Lizzie, on how exactly that would happen. Well, it could happen very easily, as for the Draco situation. They were never dating and he was quite infatuated with her, it wasn't based on much just really an obsession and it was pretty one-sided as Lizzie never cared for him quite as deeply. War changes people and I feel like we have seen Lizzie change quite a bit. Anything is possible.

Anyways, this is just a bit of a filler. Reviews, 3 before next update.

* * *

I pace before throwing open the door to the Room of Requirement before stopping mid-stride. There were a lot more people in here then I expected there to be...  
"R-Ron? Hermione?" I stutter out seeing two of my best friends heads bent together in discussion. A few people were staring at me but I could care less right now. Ron looks up first, confusion in his eyes before the coin seems to drop into place. His signature silly grin spreads over his face seeming to make all of the dirt and blood disappear. There was some muttered confusion as both Ron and Hermione rush towards me; Hermione got to me first.

"Lizzie! Oh I've missed you so much, you're okay! We were so worried!" The force of her hug cause me to stagger back slightly as she plows into me, burying her head into my shoulder.  
I hug her back just as tightly not caring that her hair was in my face or that she smelt pretty horrible, they were _here_. After months of not seeing them, talking to them or getting more then a scrap of news two pf my best friends were now right in front of me clutching me close to them. I could feel Hermione shaking slightly and I knew she was crying then, I could only imagine what she had been through the last few months but her breaking down now only proved that she was growing tired and needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Hermione, let her breath." Ron suggests quietly, pulling back from his grip around both of us. Hermione loosens her hold on me taking a step back, breathing deeply to compose herself. I offer her a small smile gasping slightly as Ron pulls me towards him roughly crushing me into his own chest. We only stood there for a few moments hugging only letting go of each other briefly to accommodate Hermione who had stepped forward once again latching onto my side. I felt half of my stress leave my body briefly before it almost increased tenfold as I looked around the room wildly.

"Where's Harry?" I demand pulling back from our group hug, ignoring the stares that we were receiving. Hermione wipes her eyes before composing herself, "He and Luna went up to the Ravenclaw common room," she says before looking to Ron, "Ron and I were going to go do something, did you want to come or stay here?"

I look around seeing eyes still on us before answering, "I'll stay here and wait for Harry, you guys go on." I urge relaxing slightly, I didn't know what they were trying to do but it was probably better that I didn't get in the way. Harry was in my common room? I couldn't believe I had walked right past him, I knew I had heard laughing. Hermione gives my shoulder a squeeze before pulling Ron towards the exit leaving me standing in the middle of the room, curious eyes staring.

Well, this just got awkward.

* * *

I stand guard, well I liked to call it guard. Neville had suggested I stand here and help people through but I liked to think of it as standing guard. That and I was having fun glaring at people who were giving me odd looks. I frown seeing a familiar mop of of hair, knowing that this young boy shouldn't be arriving.

"Wait, wait, wait. Creevey, where do you think you're going?" I question causing the younger boy to freeze mid-step I had been greeting people and directing them as they arrived in the Room of Requirement through the passage. Most gave me curious looks not knowing who I was, Colin was no exception.  
"You're too young shutterbug, back to where you came from". I urge placing my hand on his shoulder pushing him back towards the passage once more.

"I want to fight!"  
"You're too young, not under my- _Excuse me!_" I shout at the person blocking my way as I lead a struggling Colin. "Sorry, lass".

I feel my hand drop from Colin's shoulder as my head snaps upwards coming face to face with Oliver Wood. I blink a few times, shocked. I jump suddenly noticing the absence of Colin and glare up at my old Quidditch captain. "Great, now I have to go find him! You can't distract people with your looks like that!" I scold well aware of the confused look I was getting from the gorgeous Oliver Wood. He probably wasn't used to people he didn't know yelling at him, well actually he plays Quidditch professionally that's probably a lie.

"I'm- do I know you?" he questions frowning slightly as I continue to look him up and down. I hear a cough behind me, "Uh, Lizzie?"  
"Lizzie?" Oliver questions shocked looking at me in surprise, I smirk before turning around to see an amused look on my brothers face.

"FINALLY!" I yell throwing my arms around him, he hugs me back for a moment before pulling away examining me. "You know, if you stay under that charm you may actually have a chance with Wood, can't say I was surprised to find you by him."  
"Ha, ha" I comment dryly hugging him once more a few passing people giving Harry and I odd looks. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
I shrug, I had assumed they'd be back soon but hadn't seen them for awhile now, just as I was about to tell him that the two in question rush into the door a familiar looking fang clutched in one hand.

What the hell would the need that fang for? Was Hermione going to go around stabbing people with it? Some how I don't think that was going to- Wow.  
"What did I miss?" I demand loudly poking Harry who was looking just as shocked as I was, 7 years, it took 7 years but Ron and Hermione were finally kissing.  
"He- she... " he trails off before calling out to them, managing to get their attention. I look between the three of them, the room clearing out as they spoke before I stared at the open door. The door I had let Colin run through not five minutes ago.

"I have to go," I say suddenly walking away from the three of them. I couldn't just let Colin go out there and fight, he wasn't a fighter I had known him for almost six years he wasn't extremely quick with a wand he would get into trouble easily. "Lizzie!" Harry calls, I turn back only for a moment to see the three of them giving me questioning looks.  
"Colin, I let Colin go I have to go find him, he can't-" I pause, "You know him, he's going to try and be like Harry and end up getting himself killed!"

"We know," Hermione says calmly. "We just want you to be careful."  
I give her a weak smile, pushing some hair behind my ear. "I will, don't worry. Afterall," I shrug, "Who's going to curse Snape's _'daughter'_."


	28. Alone

A/N: Reviews!

* * *

I had never been much of a fighter, I had been involved in a lot of fights but Harry usually took point or I took the verbal approach and would verbally beat them to a pulp. It was probably a bad thing that I was a witch yet my first instinct wasn't to go to my wand. I had been working on my problem with that lately but it wasn't something I could really fix overnight. Either way I ran. I ran, ducked, dodged and searched. I also hid, I felt a bit like a pansy but after a rather close call when a curse came at me through the window and the wall cracked behind me I figured keeping low was a better strategy. My spells did hit their target when aimed correctly but after a well aimed _Reducto_, I believe that I had caused a Death Eaters heart to explode.

I had always wondered what would happen if I used that on a person...

Avoiding a few more badly aimed spells I push my way into a call room slamming the door behind me, I needed a plan if I was going to make it down this corridor without getting blown to bits. I drop my wand and swear crouching down to pick it up.

"Snape, what are you doing here?"  
"Arg!" I yell toppling over from my crouching position, scrambling to right myself I manage to stand brushing my clothes off. Turning from my spot in the classroom doorway I find myself face to face with a group of Gryffindor sixth years. Colin Creevey included.

"Better question is, what are you four doing here?" I ask putting my hands on my hips in what I hoped was an imposing manner. "I believe I told you to go home," I remind Colin pointing straight at him making the two other Gryffindor boys and a fierce looking Hufflepuff girl look at him curiously. "As for the rest of you, you are underage you should have left with the others awhile ago." I tap my foot looking at each of them, "Well?"

"Well we-"  
"Were just-"  
"Stupid Filch didn't notice"  
"Snuck away when Wood-"  
"Enough, follow me, let's go" I demand, they all stare up at me and I harden my glare. "I believe I just gave you four an order, follow me, _now_".

I feel the four of them look at me as they pass looks between each other, reluctantly they Hufflepuff shuffles forward looking rather dejected. I open the door and usher her through motioning for the others to follow. I felt rather accomplished as I lay a hand on Colin's shoulder leading them down the corridor my wand drawn.  
"Keep close to each other, watch your backs. If you can go up to Gryffindor tower. I don't want to see any of you lower then the third floor, got it?"

They each nod as I push them up the stairs watching as the staircases switched moving straight to the floor I wanted them on. It would be stupid to try and drag them out of the castle now, I highly doubted that they could get into much trouble in the tower, then again if I really wanted them to be safe I should have just sent them all to the Slytherin common room. I couldn't actually think of the safest place in the castle, everything seemed to be shaking and there was noise coming from every direction. I had spent that last half hour searching for Colin and now that I had done that I was at a loss of what to do. Join the battle, or hide. If I joined the battle I would be safe from both sides until Death Eater realized I was fighting against them, I had been lucky thus far after all.

A chill runs down my spin and a shake it off with a frown, taking a deep breath I finger the vial in my pocket checking that it was still there. Clutching my wand I head down the stairs towards the Entrance Hall.

* * *

_Crack  
_"Merlin, break my arm much" I mutter trying to bring my left arm in as close to my chest as I could. Crabbe Sr. was throwing curse after curse after me and it didn't seem like anyone else was willing to help and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why he turned on me so quickly.

"You're a sneaky one Snape, I saw you curse Nott back there".  
Okay, maybe that was why. "It was a slip, I didn't notice who he was" I lie throwing up a block causing his curse to bounce off my shield. I duck around a corner hoping that he would give up and go the other way but no such luck. Around the corner he tuddled pressing in closer and closer his wand raised as I searched for a way around him, out of the dead end.

I didn't really register the throbbing in my arm as I raised my wand once more, "___Expelliarmus"_. He dodges almost lazily and for the life of me I couldn't think of how a man of his size could be so graceful on his feet.

"_Impedimenta_" he yells and I barely jump out of the way. "My Father is going to hear about this!" I warn trying to come up with a decent threat. The senior Crabbe laughs moving closer towards me backing me further towards the end of the hall. I flick my wrist sending a Stinging Hex at him directing it towards his eyes, the senior Crabbe groans in pain clawing at his eyes as angry red welts begin to appear. I hold my breath and inch my way around him managing to slip by him while he continued to swear at the wall castings hexes blindly.

"_Petrificus Totalus"  
_I freeze automatically hearing the words and frown when the elder Crabbe falls to the ground behind me. What the-  
"Lizzie, we told you to be careful!"  
I look around wildly not noticing anyone in my immediate vicinity, the closest person looked to be Tonks who had just passed by the end of the corridor rushing after a masked Death Eater.

"Am I dead?" I question dumbly before noticing three pairs of feet. "Forget I asked".  
A Ron like snort can be heard as they follow behind me down the hallway, "Lizzie, we're going- Never mind. If you get the chance, get the snake."  
"The snake? You want me, the person who is deathly afraid of snakes, who has reoccurring dreams of a freaking basilisk, to kill Volde-shorts snake?"  
"Yes" Harry says simply, I shiver. I hated snakes. "Can't you do it? How about you tell someone else too, just in case?" I suggest in a lower tone as we come to a main hall_,_ I hear a scoff but shrug it off heading in the other direction leaving them behind to do whatever it was they were going to do.

I had often always been in the thick of things with my brother with the exception to the last year, with my own things going on last year I only knew bits and pieces about what Harry had been doing with Dumbledore. Horcruxes, I knew enough to know they were bad, and I could only guess that was what Harry had set out to do. If that was what the snake was then I couldn't think of a way that I could kill the damn thing successfully? What, did I have a magical Horcrux destroyer in my back pocket? I duck behind a pillar briefly before sprinting across the Entrance Hall towards the Great Hall shouting spells along the way.

* * *

I feel a strange coolness pass through my body and frown approaching a tired looking Neville who was standing out front of the Great Hall. After my mad dash across the Entrance Hall I had gotten caught up in a fight helping Lavender and Ginny who had been cornered by Greyback.

"Lavender's with Pomfrey, they're trying to clot the blood" I mumble stepping up beside my friend who jumps at the sound of my voice.  
"Lizzie!" he yells pulling me towards him crushing me into his side. I could feel my shoulders un-tense slightly, the _break_ to tend to our wounded, and wait for Harry to turn himself in had been going on for awhile now. I had been in the Hospital Wing, well what remained of it, assisting Madam Pomfrey as she gathered what she could to make rounds around the castle where people were spread out.

"Have you seen my brother?" I question peering around his shoulder, Neville stiffens slightly. "He may be in the Great Hall with Ron, Fred..." he trails off. I feel my heart clench, Fred? Fred Weasley was dead? I feel tears well in my eyes as I pull away with Neville, "Lizzie, don't-" I dont hear the rest of what he was saying as I walk towards the large group of red-heads crowded around a spot on the floor.

"Hermione, where's Harry?" I ask squeezing my friends arm as she stood back watching our surrogate family_._ Hermione jumps, looking down at me with tears falling from her eyes.  
"Oh Lizzie," she cries, "we were wondering where you were. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" I question, I should be telling them that. I could feel my heart clenching as Mrs. Weasley sobs cut through the air, George kneeling on the floor staring down at his other half like he wanted nothing more then to join him in that moment. It was torture to look at, Ron was standing pulling Ginny close to his side his other hand clenched into a fist, knuckles white. Looking away I let my eyes fall on a group who was getting some attention from Madam Pomfrey, Neville still standing at the door looking over at me with sad eyes.

"Lizzie, Remus and..." she trails off, I frown and follow her gaze, I feel my eyes widen and my heart shatter as I see his body on the floor ten feet away.

"No" I whisper, retching my arm away from Hermione who was grasping onto my left arm now, hard. "No, please, no."  
"Lizzie," Hermione calls as I push past Percy who looked up as a sob tore through my throat.

"Remus! No! Remus! He can't-" I sob falling down onto the floor grabbing for his hand, his eyes were closed and though a little dirty he looked like he was just sleeping. I could feel my pulse all over my body as the sobs shook me. My godfather was dead, the last immediate connection to my parents gone. I only cried harder when I noticed who was lain beside him, his wife. I had been pleasantly shocked when Ginny told me Tonks and Remus had gotten married, that Tonks was pregnant. At this point I didn't know if I was sadder for myself or their child. I continue to grasp the cold hand of my godfather wondering if this was how Harry had felt when Sirius died. I had been said at the time as well but it literally felt like a connection had been ripped away from be, that last final straw connecting my parents to the world, to me, ripped away.

"Come here, love" a soft, shaky voice orders, I shake my head pulling away from the person wanting stay as close as I could to Remus. "Lizzie, your beginning to scare people."  
"I- he's _gone_" I cry, allowing myself to be pulled into Hermione's arm. I should feel her shaking and knew she was crying too. "I know, I know. He loved you so much, you know that right?"  
"I- I know. I didn't get to-" I sniff, my voice cracking. "I-they just had a baby!"

Hermione strokes the back of my hair, "I know, I know."  
I bury my head into her shoulder all thoughts of finding my brother flying out the window, at least he was still alive, at least I still had him and Severus._  
_


	29. You Promised

**A/N**: Yes, it is moving along swiftly. I'm doing the best I can without my copy of DH, I'm pretty sure I have the details correct. Reviews! I had a question messaged to me (**Snape would be dead by now, how come Lizzie's charm is still working?**) My answer: It's quite simple really, Lizzie took a potion. Snape didn't charm her, the potion she took is essentially a Glamor Charm, but the potion is used to keep it in place. It's stronger then the average charm, somewhere between glamour and polyjuice.

* * *

I eventually manage to make my way out of the Great Hall feeling numb, my arm didn't hurt anymore even though I was well aware it was still broken. Hermione had been tugging on it, I had retched it out of her grasp and yet I could feel nothing. Well that was probably a lie, because I was feeling many things at this moment grief being one of them, but I think it was all of the overwhelming emotions that were making me feel numb.

I walk down the steps out of the front doors barley paying attention to my surroundings. If someone killed me right now I probably wouldn't even noticed I felt dead as it was. I see two familiar people approach, a body over one of their shoulders. Another death, of course, I could feel them all piling up in my head, I wasn't sure if I would be able to close my eyes at all after this, it was like I could feel a tiny bit of myself dying every time a recognized one of the dead. It was Cedric all over again, Sirius all over again. I didn't deal with death well.

"What are you doing out here?" Neville asks drawing my attention away from Oliver. I shrug, "Couldn't be in there anymore, need help with-" I gasp. "Colin? I told him… I watched him. For fuck sake!" I growl upon seeing the body. Once again I could feel tears welling in my eyes, Neville rushes to my side trying to shield me once more.

"I tried to keep him in the tower too, I figured you were the one that they were talking about when I saw them sneaking down the stairs a few hours ago. I got sidetracked though, I couldn't stop them." Neville sighs leading me back up to the castle. I stop turning back to Oliver who was looking at me curiously.

"I- has anyone seen my brother?" I stop myself from making a comment, and look around the two getting an odd feeling. It felt like we were being watched, I could feel eyes on me but couldn't see anyone in the vicinity. There was nothing beyond them of course, Hagrid's Hut and the forest. Both seemed quiet and empty, I briefly wondered where Hagrid had gotten to, I hadn't seen the half-giant in a while.

"Not since he came to see me earlier," Neville admits, I frown up at him prompting him to clarify. "Something about a snake, he said to kill the snake if I got a chance."  
I shiver, back to that freaking snake.

"Yeah, he told me the same thing… Have I ever told you that I don't like snakes?" I offer weakly. Snakes were completely over rated; in my opinion. I was thankful I didn't get the same abilities Harry did that night, I had no desire to speak with them.

I could feel myself dragging my feet as we got closer and closer to the school, eventually I slip from Neville grasp and sit down on the stairs waving them off. I couldn't go back in there.  
"I'll come check on you in a bit," Neville mummers crouching down in front of me. I nod and offer him a weak smile as he brushes his thumb across my cheek wiping away a few tears that I didn't know had fallen.

"You've been so strong, it will all be over soon."  
"Do you think Harry's okay? He wouldn't actually turn himself over would he?" I frown slightly, he wouldn't would he? Surly he was just under his cloak somewhere. Probably with Hermione and Ron. Just keeping out of sight...

"Harry wouldn't do anything stupid, he's fine I'm sure."  
"Promise?" I ask, he seems to struggle for a moment, his thoughts the same as mine. He didn't really know. After a moment he nods squeezing his hand into mine. The hour was going to be up soon. That's what worried me.

"We have to trust that everything will be okay, that it will all be over soon."  
"I know," I whisper, "You promised." He had, only days ago, he had promised that Harry would come and that it would all be over soon. This was it, the final battle, now or never.  
Neville nods, leaning forward placing a soft kiss on my forehead, "I know, I promised."  
I close my eyes and take a deep breath, it was a simple gesture, at this moment though it meant the world.

"Do you think I'll ever be happy again?" I ask quietly, Neville squeezes my hand in his gently.  
"The war has changed people, you're no exception," he reasons. "I think it will take us all some time to get back to how we were this time last year. I also think that," he pauses brushing some more tears away, "you'll bounce back the quickest. You've always be the happiest one Lizzie, and I think even though you'll be hurting to you will push through that to see that the rest of us don't get lost in our own grief."

I huff, "That's not right, I deal with death the worst out of everybody. Do you know how much I just want to curl up right now and cry?"  
"You haven't though! That's what matters, your stronger then you think, Lizzie." he says with a sigh, standing from his crouched position. He gives me a brief tight smile, squeezing my hand once more before letting it drop.

I watch as Neville walks up the stairs quickly, his head held high as he walks back into the castle. He walked with purpose now, I on the other hand had caught myself walking aimlessly not to long ago, and I found myself wondering how Neville could keep going. It was almost killing me, I didn't have the mental stability for all of this. I look towards the forest knowing who was in there, I wished that I had the power to end this but I didn't. It was all up to Harry and I could only hope that I found him before he could do something stupid. I was beginning to feel a bit sick to my stomach, no one had seen Harry, or if they had like I suspected Hermione had, they wouldn't tell me where he was.

I felt like so many people I knew were dead, Fred, Remus, Tonks, the only thing that made me feel better was not seeing bodies in the Great Hall, if they weren't there that meant they were okay. Right? A dim roar, almost like a cheer comes towards me through the wind. I frown and shake my head, cheering? Death Eaters? That was just silly.

* * *

No. If my heart had shattered before it was just dust now. Tiny bits of dust that I don't think could even be stoked enough to regrow.

"HARRY? HARRY!" I scream pushing Ginny out of my way, I had been shocked out of my own thoughts at the loud booming voice only moments ago. He couldn't be dead but his montionless body was telling me he was. I dodge Mr. Weasley as he attempts to pull me towards him and charge forward stopping only mere feet away from the snake-like man who had single-handedly caused my life to officially become a living hell.

"NO! HARRY!" I cry,I could feel people closing in around me. Laughter from the other side, cruel laughter. I feel my legs give out as someone pushes me behind them standing in front of me blocking my view.

"Protecting her will do no good boy, wouldn't be the first time a Snape fell in love with a Potter." I barley register the cold tones, I couldn't even bother to correct him it was like the air had been sucked out of my lungs and I couldn't breath. My brother was my only family left and now he was gone, it was like a muggle picture show was play in my brain as I remembered my brother.

_"Oh Harry, fancy seeing you here. Just uh.. working out. Yeah, working on my biceps" I flex my muscles trying to use my wand as a weight. Harry raises an eyebrow sceptically.  
"You expect me to believe that? Surly you being in here has nothing to do with the fact Christmas is tomorrow?"  
"I would never snoop for my gifts!" I gasp innocently._

_Harry laughs an moves over to his bed pulling out a small package, "I have a few more for you, this should hold you over until tomorrow." he throws the package to me and I smile up at him plopping down on the floor sitting a top a stack of his dirty laundry._  
_"Oh you know me so well brother dear."_

It felt so long ago now that memory, more floated to the surface and then finally a loud scream shocked me out of my trance. "Harry? Where's Harry gone?"  
I look up, Neville standing above me holding Gryffindor's sword_._ In that moment all I could think of was the fact someone had stolen my brothers body. Had Neville stabbed his dead body? Who would take Harry's body? Couldn't they see me sitting here ready to fall to bits now they go and destroy the body so I couldn't even have a proper burial. How did he even get that sword, I had watched my brother dive down to get it from the bottom of a pond!

_"You know what they say Harry, to get over someone, just get under someone else!"  
"Lizzie!" Hermione scolds aghast, I shrug, honestly I first heard the expression when I was twelve and didn't quite understand it until this year.I honestly thought at the age of twelve it just meant letting someone sit on you or something equally retarded._

_"I'm just saying, Cho is just... What's so good about her anyways? I know she was your first kiss an all but you don't need to be so attached. There's other fish in the sea, besides all she does is cry anyways, girls quite unhinged, not right in the head."_

_"Lizzie!" Harry laugh lightly, I jump over and sit down on the arm of his chair. "Don't worry about it Harry, if you never get married you can live with Oliver and I. We'll have a big house and you can be the wacky Uncle who lives upstairs and always has candies full of lint in your pocket."_  
_"Great, a life alone" he deadpans, I smile, "Not alone, you'll always have me."_

That was a lie though, I wouldn't always have him, I was alone now. I could feel myself being pulled up and out of the way as people started moving, my eyes stayed lock at the spot mid-air where my brother had been only moments ago.  
"Lizzie!"

My eyes snap up as Neville tugs on my broken arm pulling me out of the way. My feet were moving, following him, I couldn't think of anything else though. Couldn't bring myself to care, with zombie like movements I allow Neville to push me into a nook on the outside of the castle. "Lizzie, you have to move!"  
I shake my head looking up at his broken face, "You promised."_  
_


	30. Severus

A/N: Review

* * *

I hold back a gasp seeing my brother standing only meters in front of me. _Alive_. I couldn't hear what he was saying as the blood continued to pound in my ears, but he and Voldemort seemed to be circling each other one final time. I try to move forward only to feel myself being pulled back, Molly Weasley keeping a firm grasp on my shirt relief in her eyes. I wanted to hug her myself, she had taken down one of the women I hated most in the world and called her a bitch. That was enough for celebration, in my world anyways.

Two spells spoken but only one body falls. The only body that mattered. Ciaos breaks out and I feel my legs propel me towards Harry on instinct as he knelt on the ground staring at the fallen _thing_ in disbelief. The former Tom Riddle, the man who split his soul was dead. Voldemort was dead. It was over. There were shouts of excitement and triumph all around as I launch myself onto my brother feeling tears stream down my face. My left arm was still twinging, I was able to feel it now and I could only imagine the damage that I had caused to it but I didn't care.

"You did it" I cry squeezing him as hard as I could manage. I feel Harry sag against me as it seemed the weight of the world finally lifted off his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I scared you"  
"Don't be, your here now" I tell him as he struggles to stand, exhaustion evident in his features. I pull him up with my good arm as people sweep towards us reaching for Harry. I give him a small smile as he look up tiredly. For the first time in awhile I felt like myself.

* * *

I look around the Great Hall where people were grouped, some talking others calling out for loved ones or friends. I frown and move away from Hermione who had been healing my arm standing up on one of the benches. Where was Severus?

"Lizzie, what are you doing, love?" Hermione questions. I frown, _love_. Why was she using that term, that was only used when I was sick or something when she felt the need to baby me. I gaze around the hall as people continue to enter McGonagall making her way to the front, speaking with people along the way.

"Looking for Severus, have any of you seen him?" I question, seeing all three of them stiffen in their seats. My frown deepens and I look down at them noticing that Hermione was now avoiding eye contact. "What? What are you three acting funny for?"  
"Lizzie, get off the table, let's go for a walk, yeah?" Ron offers making me scowl. I didn't want to go for a walk, I wanted to know where my guardian was.

"No" I stomp my foot along the bench causing the three of them to jump, "_Where_-_is_-_Severus?_" I emphasize each word loudly staring down at my brother and two best friends.  
"Lizzie, we should-"  
"No," I cut Harry off, "I'm not going anywhere, tell me where he is, dammit!"

"You're causing a scene Liz-"  
"I don't care, I'll cause a bigger one in minute if you don't tell me where the fuck Severus is!" I growl. Warm hands grab my waist and pull me to the ground as I struggle to get away from them, "Unhand me! I swear on my mothers grave I will castrate you if you don't!"

The threat comes out easily as I see both Harry and Ron stand and watch opened mouth as I'm placed on the floor, I spin around trying to punch my captor in the gut only to have hands grasp mine holding them down to my side. I glare up, feeling my eyes narrow in annoyance.  
"Let go of me, Wood. There have been many time in the past I have wanted you to touch me, _now_ is not one of them."  
"Think of where ye' are, lass. Do ye' really want to further upset these people?"

"I don't care about them right now!," I announce feeling eyes snap towards me, "Where is _my_ father?"  
"Lizzie, ye' Dads-"  
"Not James Potter you fool, Severus Snape!" I attempt to wrestle away from his hold, "Where is Severus Snape! Merlin help you if someone doesn't tell me something soon!" I continue to struggle pushing, hitting, kicking but Oliver doesn't budge. At any other time I would probably be admiring the fact that he was strong enough to hold me down with just his arm strength. I would probably be admiring his deep brown eyes that for once looked caring and not creeped out but not today. Today I feared the worst and I could feel it in my bones.

"I'll take her." Harry's voice says behind me. I feel Oliver let go of my arms and I spin around to face my brother feeling the tears already threatening to fall. I look up into my brothers eyes already seeing the dread swimming in his emerald pools. I feel my legs give out much like they had earlier when I was faced with Harry's body, it was different now Harry was standing here but someone else was not.

"He's dead isn't he?" I ask flatly all emotion leaving my body, I knew he was, the chill I had gotten earlier made sense now. His magic had been in that potion even though I was still disguised that potion was the only thing that kept the charms intact. I had just spoke to him hours ago, told him I was going to see him at breakfast. Told him I loved him, I feel a sob bubble in my throat as arms reach around me covering me from the eyes around the hall.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. We couldn't help him, the snake..." Harry trails off, rocking us on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall. "He loved you very much, his memories, all his last memories were of you and Mum. Lizzie, you weren't his daughter by blood but you were still his daughter. Everything he did, he did for you. Every accomplishment made him proud, not a day went by that he wasn't proud of you. Lizzie, I'm so sorry."

"But I was suppose to see him at breakfast" I whimper only to make my brother hold me tighter.  
"He didn't want to go Lizzie, his memories showed that. You asking if he was going to give you away at your wedding, waking him up at Christmas. Your sorting, getting your O.W.L results. All the memories that a real father had were in there, all the fights about cleaning your room, wearing makeup. He didn't want to leave you, Lizzie. He stopped caring for you just because of Mum a long time ago."

"Mum?" I question, Harry nods into my neck.  
"Come on, I'll show you"

* * *

I didn't really know what I was feeling right now Severus' memories had been sad to watch but comforting at the same time. The one that hurt the most was one of his last... My final words to him had been, see you at breakfast. I saw his expression as I closed the door to his office and he turned to speak with Dumbledore's portrait wondering out loud if he would survive the world. I hadn't really payed much attention to what Harry had been doing with when we all went up to the Headmasters office. I had in the end left Ron and Hermione with him while I left still in a bit of a daze tears still streaming down my face.

"Come here,dear" McGonagall orders pulling me into an awkward hug. I squirm a bit, half wanting to laugh as a few people in the Entrance Hall stare wide-eyed at us.  
"Er... Professor?" I questions as she pats my back before releasing me with a tight smile. I felt a bit like a child again especially as she ushered me away and took off in the opposite direction.

I look around the hall, many familiar faces around. The Weasley were all standing together with the exception of Ron. Luna and Neville looked to be speaking with his Grandmother. Oliver Wood was speaking with Cormac McLaggen who I hadn't expected to see. Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot looked to be comforting Michael Corner, and Seamus was holding Lavender Brows hand as she looked to be having some potion put on her face by Madam Pomfrey. Many others were mingling around Astoria Greengrass who I knew hadn't been in the battle was sitting beside her elder sister holding her hand, Order members and other members of the wizarding society that I couldn't place. The last group I saw, huddled together so closely they looked like a single being, had been one I was looking for.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" I call, the blonde woman raises her head slowly her eyes meeting mine. I could feel eyes looking over now as I reached into my pocket, my fingers clasping around the vial. Most people knew who I was but that didn't stop the whispering from the others in the room who hadn't figured it out by now.

"What is she doing?"  
"Is that poison?"  
"Someone stop her she's going to kill herself!"

Tipping the potion back into my throat I feel a coolness fall over me like a water fall as the disguise finally slips away. A few gasps sound around the room, Mr and Mrs. Malfoy's eyes the size of dinner plates. With quick steps I make my way over stopping in front of the group of blondes. "Mrs. Malfoy, I would like to thank you for what you did for my brother. If you hadn't..." I trail off.

"Ms. Potter? You-" I just nod interrupting her train of thought. Yes, for years she had been inviting me over to her house. False pretenses, deception. Blah, blah, blah.  
"What you did for Harry I will always be grateful for, and Mal-Draco-" I turn to lock eyes with the man who had caused me so many headaches this year. "Forgive me for being so short with you this year, and thank you for not giving me away when I know you easily could have. You're smart and I shouldn't have underestimated that."

I take a step back pulling the necklace out from under my shirt, pulling it easily over my head. "I want to thank you for this too, it helped me remember who I was this year when I needed it. Maybe..." I trail off, placing the necklace in his hand as he sat staring up at me, "this was meant for someone else?" I chance a look over my shoulder where I could see Astoria staring at us with interest, the focus of her gaze though was Draco. With a smile I step back feeling all of the Malfoy's watching as I turned towards the front doors setting my sights on the stupid temperamental willow tree.

* * *

"What is this?" an angry voice questions behind me. I turn feeling exhausted as it was wanting nothing more then to go up to Gryffindor tower and sit with my brother and my friends.  
"I believe it is the necklace you gave me last Christmas" I answer crossing my arms over my chest waiting for him to reach me. I was too tired for this and had truthfully hoped that I would get back to the tower before I ran into him. I had hovered Severus' body from the Shrieking Shack only minutes ago after having a long cry in the place where my godfather had transformed when at school, and where Severus had died. I was emotionally drained and more emotions were going to be a pain. I sounded bitter and tired, didn't I.

"Why are you giving it back to me? I don't want this."  
"Then toss it?" I suggest, he rolls his eyes. "I gave this to you as a gift."  
"And, I returned it"  
"I noticed," he comments dryly,"You made quite the commotion today, numerous times."

I shrug, it had been a hard 18 hours I felt like I had been up for days and I was pretty sure everyone else was sleeping currently.  
"Is there anything else, I would really like to get some sleep," I sigh.

"You know, when I realized you were Victoria I was pretty horrified. All the things I had told her about you, bits from childhood. They didn't make sense at first. Victoria was a friend, she was someone I talked to and trusted, then there was you. Elizabeth Potter the girl I claimed to love, I-" he scratches the back of his neck, "I realized that if I loved Lizzie, I should have loved Victoria because you were the same person. You... you were untouchable, you were Potter's sister, when I found out something about you it was put away in the memory bank because you were always such a mystery. I...I think I may have-"

"Been slightly infatuated with me?" I offer weakly. Malfoy nods finally.  
"You didn't know me enough to love me, you like the idea of me perhaps? I..I enjoyed being you friend last year, I would enjoy if we were still friends."  
"That would be acceptable"  
I raise an eyebrow, "Acceptable? That's all you have to say? You're such a twat Malfoy" I snort hitting his arm. Malfoy laughs grabbing my hand and pressing the necklace into it.

"See you around, Potter" he smirks, I roll my eyes as he struts away pausing a few feet away, looking over his shoulder, his brows knitted together.. "You really think Astoria..."  
"Ask her and find out, goodbye Malfoy" I laugh lightly as he pouts slightly before continuing on his way. Clutching the necklace in my hand I continue on my way to the Gryffindor common room.


	31. Home

**A/N:** I stuck to most of DH, a few things may switch now, that's why its AU.** Theres a few Lizzie related One-Shots. Told from Harry's POV, Olivers POV and one from Rons. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Come in!" I call hearing a knock on the dorm door. It felt nice to be up in my own room, the castle was home to quite a few people at the moment but mostly only students were sticking around while the funerals were going on. I look up and see my brother push his way through the door taking a look around.  
"You know, I've never been up here."

"Did you have a sex change cause the stairs are suppose to prevent that?" I counter pretending that I couldn't see the broom in his hand. Harry rolls his eyes and crosses the room sitting down on the bed beside me. "If you're finished, I'm just fulfilling my duty as a brother and checking on your well being. Are you okay? I know today was hard."  
I shrug as an answer leaning my head down on his shoulder, "It was as hard as I expected".

* * *

_"Severus Snape was a name that made most students at Hogwarts cringe. He was the moody Potions Master, and eventually Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Professor who made us all dread going to class. All that aside though he was also many other things, a hero and a father. For almost seventeen years Severus Snape has been my guardian and for almost seventeen years I wasn't able to acknowledge that fact publicly._"_I pause hearing a few gasps and mummers through the audience. I had expected them wondered why the Boy-Who-Lived sister was speaking at the funeral of Severus Snape. Now they knew._

_"Severus took me in the night that my parents died because my father James Potter wrote a joke letter saying in the event of my parents death I was to live with him. He probably didn't expect that letter to be taken seriously but it was, to be honest I could never be any happier. Severus wasn't the type to coddle me, even when I was a child but he did humor me at times. When Severus became a Professor I lived here at the castle during the year and grew up knowing that some day I would get to meet my twin brother. He took care of me the best he could, we had regular fights about boys and make up, my grades, how my performance and attitude in class left much to be desired at times._

_I never really called him Dad, only if I wanted to get on his nerves or was feeling sentimental, we both knew he was more or less my father but it wasn't something we talked about. He **was** my father though, he took me in as his own. He was the one who was with me when I got my wand. He was the one who took care of me when I got Dragon Pox as a kid. He was the one who provided a home for me, set my curfew and explained to me exactly where babies came from. I loved my childhood and I wouldn't have changed it for the world._

_Severus Snape was many things, a Death Eater, a member of the Order, a spy, Potions Master, but to me, to me he was a hero and a father._"

* * *

"I missed you, you know that right?"  
I snort, "Speaking of your life on the run..." I trail off pushing him away and delivering a smack to the back of his head. "You left camp and followed a Patronus! Are you crazy? You could have been killed you're lucky I was the one trying to find you and not some Death Eater!"

"Oi! Don't hit me! I knew it was you."  
"Sure" I taunt messing up his hair, he bats my hand away trying to flatten it with a scowl on his face.  
"I take it back, I didn't miss you"  
"Completely fine, go live in a tent for another nine months, you'll appreciate me then."  
"Not likely" Harry snorts making me laugh a bit. It felt nice to laugh after the funeral today, and the ones yesterday. I could feel the grief weighing me down but it wasn't nearly as suffocating as it once was.

"You met Teddy yesterday, yeah?" Harry asks, I nod giving a small smile in remembrance to the small little baby I had been introduce to yesterday. As his godmother no less, I didn't remember being asked to be a godmother but I couldn't be more thrilled.

"Yep, cute little guy. I can't wait to corrupt him."  
Harry pushes my shoulder, my arms fly around as I almost fall off the bed and I glare up at him, a small smile tugging on my lips.  
"That's my god-son!"  
"You think you'll be a better influence? Yeah, right"

That alone was laughable, but then again Harry probably would be a better influence. I cross my legs again on the bed pushing my hair back out of my face. Now that the potions effects had been reversed I could actually see my natural appearance in the mirror. My hair needed to be cut, and I also apparently needed some sleep the bags were heavy under my eyes.

"We'll tell him all about them though right? Everything we know, all the stories we have?" I ask quietly, when I had seen little Teddy Lupin I had wanted to steal him away and raise him myself. Who are we kidding though, I can't take care of myself half the time.

"Of course, now change out of that dress and come get some food. Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't bee eating".

I suppress a grin this time, I was glad he was home.


	32. The Future?

Another update! So I think I've through pretty long and hard about which way this story was going to so. I hope you enjoy and this will probably be one of the last chapters before the Epilogue. I'll have one-shots to follow of course but the actual story is coming to an end.

* * *

The Giant Squid, I could admit freely that during my Hogwarts career I had only seen the beast a handful of time and now I could see the lump and wasn't sure if it was alive. With sigh I drop down along the shore line feeling the wet ground dampen my shorts. I was beyond caring at this point, I was tired and only now did I feel that I could let my guard down and let the sadness wash over my face. The week had been full of funerals and crying, I had kept up a brave face most of the time, going where I was needed keeping my expression impassive. It was catching up with me now and I let my shoulders sag, the tears instantly springing up in my eyes.

I cried, and not a pretty cry, ugly sobs that had my whole body shaking as I let everything go. I could feel the sun on my face as it rose in the sky and buried my face into my arms as I bring my knees up to my chest. My heart was completely shattered and the last moth felt more like a year, if I didn't age prematurely from this I don't know if I would age at all. I could hear some muffled footsteps behind me as an arm circles around my shoulder pulling me into a warm chest.

"I knew this would happen" the voice sighs, their hand moving up to stroke my hair. The arms had become familiar over the past year and in that moment I knew who was holding me and I trusted he wouldn't let go. I think of how far he had come in the last year, how the blushing boy was gone and now was a strong man was replaced. A strong man who had been my rock all year, one of the few people I knew I could trust.

"You can't hold it all in Lizzie, you know that's no good. You have people here for you, it's okay to cry."  
I shiver against his body trying to calm my sobs as they become harder, his arms sliding down my back pulling me onto his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder wondering when he had become so solid, so sturdy and dependable. Words that I never thought I would associate with Neville Longbottom.

"They're gone" I whimper thinking of them. Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Severus. Severus the man who raised me, the man who had been a father to me for almost 17 years, the man who never gave up on me. The man who put me and my safety before everything else. The man who no one thought could love, the man who loved me like a daughter.

"They are, but you're still here. I'm not saying forget about them or pretend you're okay when you're not but you have to deal with it Lizzie. You can walk around plastering a smile on your face it's unnatural."

"You're unnatural" I mutter into his shoulder, he's quite for a moment before I feel him begin to shake softly with laughter. I pull away and wipe the tears from my face taking deep breaths looking up at Neville who was biting his lip.

"It's not that funny" I mumble, Neville snorts. "Welcome back, Lizzie."

* * *

"Come on, last dinner, we are all leaving tomorrow." Hermione orders pulling me along behind her and the boys. I make a face my arm twinging a little bit from the nerve damage I had gotten from leaving my broken arm unattended for so long. When I had finally gotten it fixed I swear it almost wasn't worth it when the pain set in.

"I don't like being the fifth wheel" I whine feeling a bit more like myself, I had spent the majority of the day with Neville and had only been pulled away a few hours ago when Hermione demanded I spend some time with them while we swapped stories. I tell you that wasn't nearly as interesting as you would think basically from what I gathered they sat around in a tent a lot, ate berries and mushrooms, Ron left, Ron returned, more drama and no gossip. Honestly, you'd think in all those months something gossip worthy would have happened. A glimpse of someone naked, some teasing? No, nothing they were the most boring teenagers on the planet.

I pull my arm free seeing the door to one of the broom closets open and a familiar head of brown hair inside.  
"Lizzie, leave him" Hermione scolds, ignoring her I walk over leaning against the open door in what I'm sure was a suggestive manner.

"Wood, what's a smoking piece of man meat like you doing in a place like this?" I question making my former Captain jump, theres a wide-eyed expression on his face as he looks up from the broom he was examining in the cramped broom closet. He resembled a child being caught with snacks before dinner.

"I-I used to keep a spare broom in here. I was just seeing if it was still-"  
"So how are things these days? Still single?"  
"I-"  
"Shhh," I order reaching forward to place a finger on his lip, "We can fix that."

I could hear Harry groan from behind me and a distinct slap of what I'm sure was Ron's hand to his face. I watch as Oliver takes a step forward coming much closer then I had thought he was comfortable with.  
"How do ye' propose we do that lass?"

I gulp, I was used to hitting on him, not the other way around. I step back unsure of what was happening before noticing the glint in his eye. I cast a sideways glance over to the others hearing more footsteps in the corridor as other people began to make their way to dinner.  
"Well, eventually marry and have children but I don't think a frantic shag in the broom closet would be totally uncalled for. Long time coming you know."

Oliver offers his hand and I hear Hermione gasp behind me, and the signature 'bloody hell' I was expecting from Ron.  
"It was nice to see ye' again, Lizzie. Stay out of trouble love." he smirks bringing my hand up to his mouth for a kiss before releasing it and stepping around me, hopefully not noticing the slightly dazed look on my face. Seven years after I had met Oliver Wood I had finally gotten a kiss... on the hand.

I had a sad, sad life.

"Ms. Potter, this way please" the stiff voice of McGonagall calls out. I frown and give the others a shrug before turning to follow her, I knew for a fact I hadn't done anything but apparently that didn't mean much these days. The halls had been harder to navigate a week ago but now I could see that the clean up and rebuilding was coming along quite nicely as I didn't trip while making my way towards the spiral stairs I had climbed so frequently this past year.

The office looked the same and I briefly wondered if it was because she hadn't wanted to change anything, I then realized that Severus had been the one who hadn't made any changes to the office except maybe the few Potions texts that were on the desk. I sit down across from the desk as my now former Transfiguration professor watches me quietly before opening a drawer and taking out a stack of parchment.

"Severus left a Will, everything is to go to you. His savings and home along with all his possessions, this was also left for you." She says quietly handing over a sealed envelope, the wax seal looked almost fresh, so untouched that I almost never wanted to break it.

"Thank-you" I mumble staring down at what was obviously a letter, my name written across the front in his familiar spiky writing. "There is another reason I asked you up here this evening. This afternoon a rather interesting piece of magic was _thrust_ into my hands by a rather determined Mr. Longbottom." she stares down at me, I frown in confusion. I hadn't told Neville to give her anything so that accusing look she was giving me could stop any time now. "He was offered a Herbology apprenticeship the other day you know. I thought it was rather fitting that he suddenly saw fit to make me aware of your talent in Charms."

I feel my eyes widen as McGonagall continues, "Professor Flitwick was very impressed by your map," she says somewhat proudly drawing out a more then familiar piece of parchment, one I had given to Neville months ago. "So impressed that he has asked that I offer you the opportunity to train under him as his apprentice as well. He's been thinking about retiring for some years now and I think you are an acceptable choice to take over in three years when he has decided to leave."

"Professor this is-" she holds out a hand halting my sentence.  
"Think it over, owl me in a few days with your decision. Whatever you choose Elizabeth, we are all proud of you, never forget that."  
Nodding I stand taking that as my dismissal and rush down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"That's fantastic! Lizzie, I'm so proud of you!" Hermione grins pulling me into a side hug.  
"Really Lizzie, that's great. My sister a Professor, who would have thought?" Harry beams. I roll my eyes punching his shoulder lightly, no wise cracks about how I would corrupt young minds?

"Who gave McGonagall that idea? She does know you're class would be a zoo right?" Ron teases, I roll my eyes before looking around the room. Where exactly was the person who gave McGonagall that idea, the Great Hall was suspiciously void of Neville Longbottom.

"Actually it was Neville, have any of you seen him?" I question, ignoring the smirks around me.  
"He's right over there" Hermione points over by the doors where Neville was walking beside a tired looking Seamus.  
"Right, excuse me then. I'll see you all later" I say with a wink to Hermione who rolls her eyes.

"Later, why will she see us later if she's just walking over there?" Ron's confused voice follows behind me making my smile stretch.

With purpose to my stride I make my way over to the two boys blocking their path, Neville stops talking only to meet my eyes a blush reddening his cheeks.  
"Lizzie, what can I do for-"  
"You never told me you got an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout" I accuse. Seamus sniggers and slips away leaving Neville flustered and looking like a deer caught in wand light.

"Well I..." he frowns, "McGonagall must have told you did she ask you about the-"  
"Yes" I confirm feeling my smile tug on my lips. Neville looked relaxed again realizing that I hadn't come to yell at him, and almost lazy expression on his face as he looked down at me a foreign emotion dancing in his eye.

"Are you going to-"  
"I'm considering it" I smirk, causing him to roll his eyes. Neville brings up his hands and drops them onto my shoulders moving me out of his way. "Well if that's all then I'll be going" he shrugs moving to take a step forward. I block his way again stepping in front of him holding my hands out to push against his chest.

"One more thing," I tell him holding up a finger before placing it back against his chest. Neville huffs in mock annoyance before relaxing again, I shift my weight onto my toes briefly before jumping into his arm, kissing him smack dab on the mouth.

That's right, I was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, kissing Neville Longbottom.  
I regret nothing.


	33. Goodbye

Last Chapter before the Epilogue. I'm trying to finish this off before the movie influences me too much. No I have not seen it yet, I have been working too much so I'm seeing it Friday so I'm finishing this story off. There will be One-Shots to follow, following Lizzie's life up to the Epilogue. Maybe past, we'll see! So enjoy! I tried to keep it short and sweet because any loose ends should be tied up with a later one shot. Tell me if there's anything you thought was missing.

* * *

"I'm never going to get used to that." Harry moans as I close the dormitory door after saying a rather lengthy goodnight to Neville. To be fair it was only long seeming because Harry stood by the door the whole time and it drew out the whole conversation, and the kiss at the end was just to torture him.

"Well I never got used to walking in on you and Ginny in secret little corners but I got used to it" I shrug pulling him down the stairs with me. It was our last night in this tower and it felt like the end of an era. It was here in this Common Room that Harry and I grew as a family unit over the last seven years and now we would be saying goodbye to it in a few short hours. The feeling was bittersweet and I wasn't sure how I felt about it quite yet.

"Purposely walking in, your excuses never made sense and you always had the map. I'm not stupid." he laughs sitting down on the couch as I took my usual place on the chair by the fire.  
I scoff, "That just made me sound creepy."  
Harry stares at me blankly, before replying very slowly as someone would a small child, "You are creepy."

I ponder this for a moment before nodding, he was probably right. I look around the room the fire casting shadows in all the right places. Each inch of the Common Room had a purpose. Far corners for studying or if you needed some alone time to think. The furniture circle closer to the fire was usually the most populated people chatting and getting homework help from their friends. The middle couch was usually more comfortable if you were going to take a nap between classes because people usually bumped into it and that would wake you up in time to get where you needed to be. I would miss rushing down the stairs and leaping onto the couch, running up the stairs to my brothers dorm two at a time because he was just up a few levels from me. Gone were the days where my bathroom was shared with three other girls, the comforting noises of them getting ready in the morning waking me.

"We're really leaving tomorrow aren't we?" Harry sighs, I smile sadly up at my brother seeing the wet look in his eye. This was the place he thought of as home for seven years, the place he got friends, a family, he was probably more sad to leave then anyone in the castle.  
"We are, not forever I'm sure. I'll be back in the fall of course. You can visit I'm sure."  
"Think they'll still let me in the castle? Surly they've found the connection between me and wizarding wars by _now_"

I laugh throwing a pillow at his head, "If Filch tries to stop you just push him aside and say, 'Bitch please I'm Harry Potter'"  
"Lizzie! Language!" Hermione's voice scolds from the portrait hole. I scrunch my nose up but giggle along with my brother as her and Ron both shuffle past, holding hands. I raise an eyebrow as they have a quite argument by the stairs before Ron give her a slight push up the boys stairs waving behind him as they walked up.

"Well, good night to you too!" I call sarcastically ignoring the 'bugger off' Ron called behind him. Maybe he was planning on getting busy, though with Neville in the room I highly doubted that was happening. I stifle a giggle before turning my attention back to my brother who was staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I ask still laughing, poking at my cheeks for any food that could be on there.  
"You're a good sister Elizabeth Potter. I couldn't have made it through the last 7 years without you."

I freeze only for a moment before launching myself off the chair towards my brother who's eyes widen in surprise as I land on his lap, hugging his neck tightly.  
"And you're the worlds best brother Harry Potter! I love you too, butt munch!"

Harry grunts trying to get away, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles. If anyone had bothered to listen in on us the rest of that night they would have heard a lot of insults and amusing stories, but of course it was now that Hermione and Ron chose to walk back down the stairs.

"Moment over! Lizzie, g-offfff!"  
"Lizzie, he's turning red!"  
"He can't handle all the love I'm giving him!"  
"Merlin, can't leave you two alone for five minutes"  
"Lizzie, he's turning an alarming shade of red!"

Some people just don't understand sibling love.

* * *

Watching Neville's retreating figure I smile and reach up tossing an arm around both my brother and Hermione walking down the platform to where we knew Mrs. Weasley would be waiting.  
"I love you guys." I tell them a grin tugging on my lips.  
"What did you do?" Harry questions suspiciously, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. I scoff and remove my arm from around his neck and give him a large push knocking him off balance.

"Asshole," I snap seeing the sheepish smile on his face, "So Hermione, I hear Australia is nice this time of year" I offer feeling her stiffen slightly. I squeeze her shoulder, "It might make for a nice trip no? A girls vacation, hotels, no boys. Think about it, yeah?"

"I'll consider it" she assures me gently biting her lip, I could see Ron staring down at her a gentle smile on his face as he watched her expression. He really was in love with her.  
"So, didn't feel up to meeting Neville's Gran today?" Harry questions throwing his arm around my should this time. I could hear Ginny giggling beside him and briefly wondered what had put him in such a good mood. I don't think I would have to think too hard about it though.

"If you must know he's going to owl me tonight after he's set up a tea time with his Gran."  
"Really?" Harry asks his eyebrow raising, I huff in annoyance pulling my arm from Hermiones shoulder and bringing both of them up in front of my chest, crossed.

"Yes, first you doubt my love for you and now your questioning the truths I tell. Honestly, Harry have a little trust in your sister."  
"You know I love you."  
"Yeah, I know, which reminds me. Would you like to come over to Neville's tomorrow for tea? Take the attention off me, lay it on rather thick that I'm the twin of the Chosen One?"

Ron snorts as Harry groans, "I knew it! I knew there was a catch! You're _I love yous_ always come with a catch!"  
"Come off it, I'd do the same for you! It was a rather fun 7 years, lets go back and do it again yeah? This time I'll be the Chosen One and you can have the lazy life. Who's up for it?" I question meeting four rather dead expressions.

"Alright, too soon. I get it" I surrender raising my hands in defense locking in on Mrs. Weasley's location. "It was just a joke?"

**The END**

* * *

**Fear not lovleys. Epilogue to follow and then I'll be doing one shots to fill in the gaps in between. If there is a moment you'd like to see comment or message. I have a list of quite a few that are in the works but I don't mind more.**


	34. Epilogue

_Nineteen Years Later_

"Alice, love. What are you wearing?" I all but groan as my thirteen year old daughter steps off of the Hogwarts Express. I knew for a fact that was not the uniform I had purchased for her earlier in the summer and I also knew for a fact my husband would have a heart-attack if he saw how short her skirt was. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I flick my wand at her skirt as she struts by ignoring the pout and giving her a pointed look as her friends giggle and rush off dragging her behind them.

A crash catches my attention and I feel my neck snap over at the noise letting out a frustrated huff as I all but stomp over to my eldest nephew and son. I remember telling Neville this was the last time I was taking his train duty, I wasn't falling for romantic promises anymore after this totally not worth it.

"James, Severus, there better not be a student trapped in that trunk or it's detention for a month. Two, if I find out it's Albus." I warn gesturing to the trunk that was now on it's side a suspicious thumping echoing from within. I fix them each with a glare and mentally scold my reproductive organs for giving me girl and boy twins instead of two girls. Severus would be much easier to manage if he was a girl, I doubt he would be so close with James, Merlin knows Alice isn't.

"Mum, we're hurt, really" Sev starts placing a hand over his chest in a wounded manner. I watch as he shakes his black hair out of his eyes glancing over at his red-headed cousin who was trying and failing to look innocent.

"Why would we do such a thing to poor little Albus, honestly we-"

"_LET ME OUT!"_

"-will see you at seven for detention. Ta!" he finishes rushing off before I could stop him. I give James a hard look before he too rushes off not daring to look back.

Making a mental note to write Harry and demand our boys see less of each other I right the trunk and spell open the latches coming face to face with a rather small blonde head of hair. This certainly wasn't Albus Severus.

"Ruddy ginger and his side kick shoved me in here an hour ago! I will tell my Father about this and- Oh Professor, having a good day?" an almost familiar blonde blushes moving out of the cramped trunk, pushing his hair out of his face. There was no doubt in my mind as to who his Father was and that made me smile.

"Better then you, love. Off to the boats, they will be punished I assure you." I tell him giving him a slight push towards Rose Weasley, Hermione and Ron's daughter who was walking past with a scared looking Albus. "You two think you can keep him out of James and Severus' way. They've just trapped him in a trunk." I halt them ignoring the small glare I was getting from the youngest and what I'm certain was the only Malfoy child.

Albus gives him a pitying look before nodding up at me, "Sure, Auntie Liz"

"It's Professor Potter, Albus" Rose hisses pinching his side. My nephew frowns at his cousin before giving me a small smile.

"We'll go find a boat together now then, _Auntie Liz"_ he emphasizes the last part with a look to Rose daring her to correct him. When I smile the young girl huffs in a Hermione like fashion before stomping away leaving the boys tittering behind her.

"Off you go then," I urge before gesturing to a young girl who looked rather annoyed because older students kept bumping into her. "Sophia, follow them to the boats, dear. We'll get you out of this mob soon enough." I finally urge my youngest daughter who had been shadowing me around the platform since she had ran off the train when it first arrived.

With a grateful look she pushes her dark brown hair out of her face and rushes over her eyes now shining. "Albus! Now I won't be a loser like that idiot who got shoved in a trun-" she stops noticing the small blonde looking directly at her, "Ha, well… Let's go?" she questions pushing herself between Albus and the younger Malfoy leading them towards an impatient Rose who was tapping her foot. She was definitely a miniature me at that age.

I feel myself smiling as I watch the four walk towards the boats a feeling of nostalgia hitting me. With Alice and Severus it had been different, they were polar opposites and set off to make their own friends and solidifying spots in different cliques early on. Sophia though, there was no doubt in my mind that the quartet I just saw would solidify their friendship during the boat ride.

"Merlin, what's Sophia doing with Scorpius Malfoy?"

I snort, Scorpius? How could I have forgotten a name like _that._ Of course, such a common name. No wonder Severus and James shoved him in a trunk.

"Your son assisted in locking him in a trunk, I figured he could use some friendlier students as friends." I answer my husband who had walked up beside me still wearing some gloves telling me he had just come from one of the Greenhouses. I look up at him only to find him staring right back at me his eyes as warm and filled with love as the day he proposed.

"Ever find it weird that when he's done something bad he's automatically _my_ son. You do know you partook in his creation right? The nine hours of labor are still in your memory correct?"

I swat at Neville's shoulder making him grin as he snakes an arm around my waist pulling me close as we watch the last of the students get into carriages and move towards the castle.

"They are, I thought I wasn't allowed to use the labor excuse anymore. Is that allowed again?" I question eagerly, that had been one of the better excuses.

"No, it isn't" he informs me quickly leading me over to the last carriage helping me up into it.

"Bugger, I was looking forward to that." I pout, giving him a quick kiss and leaning against his shoulder watching as the trees slowly passed.

"I'm sure you were," he laughs stroking my hair, something he had always done, something I had grown to love. "Any guesses as to where Sophia will end up?"

I shrug and nuzzle into my husbands side. I honestly didn't care where any of my children were sorted. Alice had been put into Hufflepuff and Severus into Ravenclaw. Alice was kind and social where Severus had extreme wit and a knack for trouble. He was a bit of a mad genius, it was quite scary sometimes.

"Maybe Gryffindor, third times a charm!" I cheer giving a little fist pump. Neville chuckles drawing his face along mine lightly kissing my cheek. "If she isn't we can always try again."

I laugh at this pushing away from him, "You know Sophia was the last Mr. If you want another we have to adopt, McGonagall wasn't happy the last time I took maternity leave you know. That and my body is sick of turning into a whale for nine months."

Neville pouts making me roll my eyes, "If you want a baby so much you have it" I snort. He frowns, "No thanks, adoption it is. You know I love you right? Every minute of every day."

"I do, and you know that I love you?"

"I do"

I smile up at him giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, "Great, I need you to supervise detention with Sev and James for the next month."

"Lizzie!"

"I'll pay you back in sexual favours!" I exclaim as the carriage comes to a halt. Neville blushes and I roll my eyes. It's not like it hadn't happened before.

"Professor Potter! Professor Longbottom! Quick! Four first years fell out of their boat!" a frantic fifth year Prefect yells as soon as my feet touch the ground. I groan and turn to Neville holding my fist out for a round of rock, paper, scissors.

I had a feeling I knew which four kids had fallen out. I also had a feeling it was my daughters idea that they took a swim, what surprised me was the fact she said four, I wonder how they got Rose into the water... In the last nineteen years there hadn't been a dull moment in my life, sure there were twists and turns but I took it all in stride. Being Harry Potters twin sister doesn't come with a manual, but with great friends, great family and especial a great brother I couldn't find anything to complain about.

"Damn" Neville swears as I crush his scissors, "Detention sound good if I can prove it wasn't an accident?" I nod. That was a good idea, scare them early, she could join her brother and cousin later tonight.

I watch Neville walk away for a moment before calling out to him drawing the stares of many students. "Professor Longbottom!," he turns expectantly, "I still love you, even if our children are menaces to the wizarding world."

He blushes before turning away, the students nearby giggling to themselves. I was still very inappropriate, but only _so_ much can change in nineteen years.


End file.
